Au-delà des siècles
by morporkianhobbit
Summary: Aziraphale et Crowley se détestent. C'est leur job, après tout. Malheureusement, l'univers a décidé qu'ils devaient toujours tomber l'un sur l'autre... [nouvelle version / reboot]
1. -3954 - En Bas

_Cette fanfic est une miraculée. Je l'avais commencée il y a trois ans, et abandonnée en cours de route par manque de motivation. Mais je n'avais jamais complètement abandonné l'idée. La série TV de Good Omens m'a donné le coup de pied aux fesses dont j'avais besoin pour m'y remettre, et après deux mois de pilonnage intensif de clavier, voici la version remasterisée – et surtout terminée – d'Au-delà des siècles. J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Attention, cette fic se base sur le canon du livre, pas de la série. _

_Un grand merci à Jean pour son soutien, à Sous-le-saule qui avait suivi la première version avec enthousiasme et m'a introduite à ce fandom, et au Camp NaNoWriMo pour m'avoir donné la motivation de finir ce projet. Et bien entendu, à Sir Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, sans qui nous n'aurions pas Good Omens._

_Attention: FFnet à tendance à faire un peu n'importe quoi avec la mise en page. Si vous voyez des notes de bas de pages qui ne fonctionnent pas, des phrases qui sont tronquées, des tirets de dialogues absents, ou autre anomalie, prévenez moi et je ferais mon mieux pour régler le problème. Même chose pour les erreurs historiques et les anachronismes: j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire des recherches, mais il reste sans doutes quelques incohérences.  
_

_/_

_Dans cette fic, les démons comme les anges ont un genre neutre, qui malheureusement est difficile à retranscrire à l'écrit en français. Ils sont donc tous genrés au masculin, parce que c'est ce qui s'approche le plus du neutre. Ils adoptent un genre uniquement lorsqu'ils prennent un corps humain._

**-3954 - En Bas  
**

Le monde était tout neuf, à peine créé et peuplé par le Père, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à regarder pendant l'éternité rasante qui s'annonçait. Et l'Histoire naissante s'enorgueillissait déjà de guerres, rébellions, trahisons, exils et complots. Les anges déchus, reniés par leur Créateur, avaient été jetés dans les profondeurs de l'abîme sous le monde, et en guise de vengeance, ces derniers avaient planté les graines du doute et de la rébellion dans l'esprit du nouveau projet du Tout-Puissant. Il s'était donc résolu à mettre à la porte son nouveau jouet, l'humanité – non sans lui créer au préalable un monde où s'établir. Certes moins luxuriant, agréable et douillet que le Jardin d'Eden où ils avaient vu le jour mais les Humains avaient tout de même à leur disposition une planète entière à explorer, à comprendre, et finalement à dominer.

Les Enfers, eux, voyaient tout cela d'un autre œil.

Pour les hordes des rejets de l'Eden, la Terre et ses habitants représentaient une nouvelle opportunité de gâcher les plans du Créateur, de s'approprier ses créations et d'en ternir un peu plus l'éclat[1]. Bref, une nouvelle occasion de faire un gros doigt d'honneur au Papa Tout Puissant.

C'est pourquoi tous les démons les plus aventuriers, les plus téméraires et les plus créatifs, ainsi que de nombreux curieux qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, étaient réunis sous le dôme d'une vaste caverne sur les berges du Phlégéthon, entourée de parois de roche volcanique noire et luisante, et éclairée par – merveille des merveilles ! – des cascades de lave, dont le Boss n'était pas peu fier. Un brouhaha étouffé de conversations, de rumeurs et d'excitation emplissait la vaste caverne, dans l'attente d'un événement qui allait déterminer leur existence à venir. Chacun avait pris pour l'occasion sa forme la plus impressionnante, qui des crocs, qui des cornes, qui des écailles reluisantes ou des fourrures drues – l'ensemble généralement assemblé au petit bonheur la chance[2]. Et chacun y allait de son opinion et de sa prédiction sur ce qui allait se passer. Mais toute cette assemblée grondante et grognante se tût en quelques secondes alors que s'élevait dans la salle un étrange bourdonnement. Le son fût bientôt suivi par l'apparition d'une haute silhouette, qu'on ne saurait décrire avec précision, mais que l'on peut tenter d'esquisser ainsi : un corps immense ne semblant suivre aucune des lois basiques de structure et de biologie, une peau distendu dont la texture et la teinte paraissait changer au moindre mouvement, des cornes, pustules et autres protubérances immondes jaillissant d'endroits où elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et une omniprésente brume qui semblait constituée de moucherons, mouches, et autres coléoptères adeptes d'immondices organiques. L'ensemble pulsait d'une lueur malsaine, et sa forme était changeante et instable, sans doute le résultat de la nuée de petits parasites l'entourant continuellement. Deux yeux jaunes souffre brillaient à l'endroit où devait probablement se trouver une tête, balayant l'assistance d'un regard qui parvint à faire taire même les plus craintes des créatures de l'Enfer.

-DEMONS ! rugit soudain une voix, qui semblait faite d'un million de vibrations contradictoires.

L'air se tortilla sous l'effet de l'onde de choc, transportant le mot déformé et distordu jusqu'aux tréfonds de la caverne, avant d'être remplit d'un million de voix – pour autant qu'on puisse nommer ces rugissements des voix – lançant des acclamations en réponse.

-ZZZZILENCE ! s'exclama la créature.

La foule obéit, et le silence retomba sur l'assemblée. Belzebuth, Seigneur des Mouches et Voix de Satan, allait parler.

-Pendant des luzztres, nous zzavons servi. Pendant des luzztres, nous zzavons zzobéis. Nous zzavons zzexécuté tous les zzordres qui nous zzont été donné, accomplis toutes les tâches titanezzques qui nous zzont été dévolues. Nous zzavons créé les zzétoiles, les planètes, les comètes. Nous zzavons zzaccroché les nuages et le Zzoleil dans le Zziel. Nous zzavons fazzonné les créatures de la Terre zzelon les plans du Vieux Barbu. Nous zzavons planté les graines des forêts dont elles se nourrizzent. Nous avons choyé et protégé zza Créazzion – _notre_ Créazzion. Et comment cet ingrat nous zza-t-il remerzzié ?

Un silence emplit de souffles suspendus s'étendit sur l'assemblée.

-En jetant zzon dévolu et zzes faveurs zzur des créatures pathétiques, à peine plus zzintelligentes que des zzinges, et en faizzant de nous leurs zzerviteurs. En réprimant et punizzant zzeux qui s'inzzurgeait d'un traitement zzi injuzzte. En exilant de zza propre maison tout ange qui ozzait poser des quezztions, protezzter, zze révolter. Notre zzoit-dizzant Père nous zza arraché nos halos, nos zzailes, notre zzainteté, et nous zza jetés zzizzi comme des jouets brizzés. Est-zze zzela, un père ?

Un rugissement de protestation s'éleva d'un million de bouches, gueules, mandibules et orifices divers, faisant trembler les murs de la caverne. Quelques stalactites se brisèrent sous l'onde de choc et vinrent se ficher dans le sol, ou dans la chaire de quelques-uns des démons, ajoutant une protubérance de plus à celles qui s'élevaient déjà de leurs formes hideuses.

Le bourdonnement se fit plus fort, coupant la voix à tous les spectateurs.

-Non ! Car il n'est _pas_ notre Père ! Il n'est pas notre Zzeigneur ! Il n'est pas le Tout Puizzant ! Car quel genre de Tout Puizzant est incapable d'empêcher l'entrée d'un démon dans zzon domaine ? Quel genre d'Omnipotent ne peut empêcher deux pathétiques créatures de chaire et de zzang d'être corrompues ? Le Vieux Barbu est faillible ! Zza créazzion est faible et zztupide ! Et elle est à la portée de nos mains[3] ! La Terre zzera notre terrain de jeu, notre partie de chazze, et chaque nouvel humain qui naît est une âme de pluzz que nous pouvons corrompre et ôter du Paradis ! Zzi nous damnons azzez d'ezzprits mortels, les neufs zzercles de l'Enfer seront plus puizzants que le Zziel lui-même ! Mes zzadelphes démons, voizzi votre mizzion ! Prenez les zzarmes, envahizzez la Terre, infiltrez-vous parmi les créatures qui la peuple, et zzemez dans leurs zzesprits le doute, la haine et le péché. Pour chaque âme que vous rapporterez à nore Zzeigneur Zzatan, vous zzerez récompenzzés !

La voix se tût, et le bourdonnement constant qui l'accompagnait décrut, alors que grandissait le murmure des conversations. Les démons savaient que tous ne seraient pas investis de la mission de tenter les humains, seuls les plus aptes, les plus discrets, les plus tortueux, seraient choisis. Et tous ne souhaitaient pas y aller. Oh certes, le prestige était grand, mais certains démons préféraient nettement rester au chaud à la maison, à attendre que les âmes damnées leurs tombent toutes cuites dans la bouche et qu'ils puissent s'amuser à leur infliger des tourments éternels. Mais bien entendu, ils auraient tous préféré avaler leurs cornes que de l'admettre.

Certains, plus rares, espéraient au plus profond de leurs cœurs rabougris et noircis être choisis pour cette mission. Un, en particulier : un serpent noir aux écailles luisantes et à l'éclat d'un verdâtre toxique, enroulé autour des épaules d'un de ses congénères. Ce serpent particulier préférait de loin passer l'éternité qui s'annonçait à explorer la Terre, étudier les créatures étranges qui la peuplait, et tester son imagination débordante sur eux. Ses collègues manquaient d'ambition et de créativité[4]. L'éternité qui s'annonçait allait être longue, et s'il pouvait la passer loin d'eux, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Il n'avait jamais cherché à déchoir, et la sentence lui était tombée dessus à la première petite incartade. Alors s'il fallait être une créature maudite, autant en profiter et répandre le plus de chaos possible dans la Création du Vieux Barbu.

* * *

[1] Qui n'était déjà plus très reluisant depuis son départ forcé d'Eden.

[2] On pouvait en venir à se demander si les ces anciens anges n'avaient pas simplement déchu par pure incompétence et incapacité à créer quoi que ce soit de cohérent, ce qui était plus ou moins leur job en tant que maçons, contremaîtres et ouvriers de l'univers.

[3] Et griffes, et pattes, et tentacules, et autres appendices.

[4] : Pas que les anges, ses anciens camarades, ne soient beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès de déchoir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le regrettait : ces m'a-tu-vu pompeux et suffisants étaient loin d'être des gens qu'il souhaitait fréquenter.


	2. -3945 - En Haut

**-3945 - En Haut  
**

Une nouvelle foule était assemblée. Ici, point de cornes, fourrures, crocs et écailles, mais des créatures éthérées, formées de lumière pure, d'une forme que l'œil humain ne peut appréhender. Mais vous nous connaissez, on va essayer quand même. Ce que l'on pourrait dire de ces créatures, si l'on était capable de les regarder sans sombrer dans la folie, c'est d'abord qu'elles brillaient de mille feux. On ne saurait déterminer si la lumière était celle de flammes, d'étoiles, de diamants, ou d'une toute autre nature encore. Au-delà de la lumière aveuglante, on pourrait distinguer des ailes – semblables à celles d'une colombe, mais de la même manière que la chaleur bouillonnante d'un volcan est semblable à celle du cœur d'une étoile à neutrons. Des ailes blanches, duveteuse, gigantesque, et en un nombre incalculable. En nombre incalculable également étaient les yeux, iridescents et brillant des mille couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel[1], aux formes étranges, qui étaient peut-être rattachés à des corps, ou peut-être flottaient librement dans les airs. Les corps, eux aussi, étaient impossible à appréhender. Ici un bras, là une jambe, là encore ce qui pourrait passer pour un torse fin et musclé sous un certain angle, mais devenait l'arrière d'une tête à la chevelure luxuriante sous un autre. Bref, ce qu'un éventuel observateur humain pourrait voir ici, ne serait qu'une interprétation erronée d'éléments situés bien au-delà de son cadre de référence. Le cerveau d'un mortel ne pourrait que tenter de projeter sur cette nature incompréhensible des formes qu'il connait, celles qui s'approche le plus de ce qu'il voit, tout en restant à des années lumières de la réalité.

Les sons environnants, semblables à la musique que pourraient produire un millier d'orgues et de lyres fusionnées ensemble dans du cristal de roche, faisaient tout autant partie de ces êtres que leurs formes physiques. De même que la brume de chaleur qui baignait le lieu dans un voile trouble, et que les odeurs incompréhensibles, ne ressemblant à rien de connu dans la Création mais ayant le même effet sur un nez humain que les drogues les plus dures.

Ces créatures, donc, étaient rassemblées dans un lieu ressemblant fort à ce qu'un humain moderne décrirait comme une salle de réunion – à l'échelle gigantesque des anges qui s'y trouvaient. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur une forêt luxuriante, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, interrompue ça et là par des bâtiments aux formes épurées, qui selon toutes les lois de la physique n'auraient pas du pouvoir tenir debout. Sur le mur attenant à la baie vitrée se trouvait l'équivalent angélique d'un tableau numérique.

L'harmonieux brouhaha de la musique angélique décrut jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une mélodie imperceptible, alors que s'avançait une des créatures. Si l'on avait pu distinguer séparément chacun des anges de la foule, on réaliserait que celui qui venait d'apparaître était immense, comparé à eux, et que de lui émanait une aura lumineuse plus puissante que celle de trois de ses congénères réunis. Bien entendu, nous sommes incapables de tout cela nous nous contenteront donc juste de dire qu'il était grand.

-Mes bien chers adelphes[2], s'éleva la voix tonitruante de Métatron.

Elle remplissait la salle d'une symphonie d'harmoniques qui résonnait à travers les fibres de chaque créature présente.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, car notre Seigneur et Maître, le Tout-Puissant, l'Omniscient et l'Omnipotent, le Père, le Créateur, le Verbe, l'Eternel (loué soit Son nom), a une mission à vous confier. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les démons, ces traîtres d'anges déchus, ont fait de leur devoir de souiller la Terre créée par notre Père. Ils s'y répandent comme de la fange, s'infiltrent parmi les membres faibles et corruptible de la jeune humanité, et les attirent loin des chemins de la sainteté.

Le Métatron ménagea une pause dramatique dans son discours, qui s'emplit des murmures passionnés de l'assemblée d'anges.

-Mes bien chers adelphes, reprit-il d'une voix tonitruante. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire ! Notre mission, commandée par le Seigneur notre Père (loué soit Son nom) dès les premiers jours de la Création, est de protéger la Terre et ses habitants, et de les aider à servir le Seigneur (loué soit Son nom), à suivre Sa voie et à accomplir Sa volonté. Nous devons donc nous rendre sur Terre et nous y établir, pour gagner la confiance des humains, les guider tel un berger guide ses brebis, et les protéger de l'engeance des Enfers qui a envahi leur monde. Mais surtout, nous devons dénicher ces rats de démons, et les empêcher de nuire, par la force s'il le faut ! Car telle est la mission que nous a confié le Seigneur, le Tout-Puissant, l'Omniscient et l'Omnipotent, le Père, le Créateur, le Verbe, l'Eternel (loué soit Son nom) !

Une clameur sauvage envahit la salle de réunion, écho d'un millier de guerriers prêts à en découdre avec ces rats de démons, ces anges déchus, l'engeance des Enfers, les déchets de la Création, leurs anciens adelphes et amis.

-Anges d'Eden ! les interpela à nouveau la voix de Dieu. Cette mission n'est pas pour les faibles de cœur. Elle vous demandera toute votre force, votre courage, votre empathie. Vous devrez vivre parmi les humains, devenir leurs amis, leurs frères et sœurs, les comprendre pour mieux les guider. Vous devrez être rusés et intelligents, vifs et discrets, pour dénicher les espions de l'Enfer et déjouer leurs plans. Seul une poignée d'entre vous, les plus aptes et les meilleurs, seront choisis pour cette mission. Je sais que votre cœur est fort et bon, et que vous ne décevrez pas notre Père (loué soit Son nom).

Métatron dut s'interrompre pour laisser la place à la clameur enthousiaste des anges. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de réduire ses compatriotes au silence d'un large mouvement du bras[3].

-Pour ceux d'entre vous qui seront choisis, votre mission sera de vous établir sur Terre, et de vous mêler aux humains. Vous devrez combattre les sept péchés capitaux que ces chiens d'infidèles ont répandu sur le monde, et insuffler aux humains les sept vertus. Et dès que vous voyez un démon, vous lui faites la peau !

A ces mots, un millier d'anges crièrent leurs acclamations, leur enthousiasme, leurs louanges et leurs cris de guerre. Dans la salle emplie du son de milles orgues en feu, se levèrent neuf-cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf épées enflammées, ainsi qu'un poing. Le propriétaire de ce poing était peut-être l'un des plus enthousiastes, si ce n'est le plus enthousiaste, de l'assemblée. En effet, depuis la Création du monde, il n'avait cessé de se demander à quoi que la vie en dehors d'Eden pouvait ressembler. Il avait une empathie naturelle pour les humains, ces créatures faibles et fragiles qui étaient forcées à vivre dans un monde cruel, dangereux et impitoyable. Et aujourd'hui, les démons avaient pris d'assaut le domaine des humains, ajoutant une nouvelle menace à toutes celles qui guettaient les protégés de Dieu. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il était de son devoir de répondre à l'appel du Seigneur et de prêter main forte à Sa Création.

Bien entendu, on pourrait également interpréter son excès de zèle comme une tentative pour contrebalancer le manque flagrant de son épée enflammée, qui aurait pu être vu comme un manque de professionnalisme par ses supérieurs. Mais on ne devrait pas être mauvaise langue.

* * *

[1] L'arc-en-ciel a bien plus que les sept couleurs que ce que le pathétique œil humain distingue.

[2] Nb : Terme neutre synonyme de frères et sœurs.

[3] Probablement le bras.


	3. -1752– L'ange gardien

-1752– L'ange gardien

La Terre s'enorgueillissait déjà de quelques bons milliers d'années. La descendance d'Adam et Eve, les premiers humains chassés de l'Eden, avait proliféré et s'était depuis longtemps étendu au-delà du petit bout de territoire revendiqué par la force aux premiers temps de la Création. D'autres peuples avaient colonisé la Terre, se mêlant à leurs descendants. Les peuples avaient migré, les civilisations s'étaient élevées, et les Hébreux, peuple élu de Dieu, se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter pareille situation. Etablit depuis bien longtemps dans les terres fertiles du delta du Nil, ils étaient pourtant plus ou moins exploités par les autochtones. Enfin, plus ou moins exploités… disons plutôt réduits en esclavage. Leurs prêtres, pragmatiques et pleins de tact, leurs assuraient que leur condition de petites mains et bons à tout faire était une épreuve envoyée par leur Dieu, qu'ils devaient traverser sans complainte pour se montrer digne de leur foi cela n'aidait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, ces prêtres disaient la vérité – ou du moins, quelque chose qui pouvait s'en approcher. Dieu avait bel et bien l'habitude de faire pleuvoir calamité après calamité sur ses protégés, mais la raison de ces actions était bien entendu impossible à appréhender. Le plan ineffable restait tout aussi obscur pour le bas peuple que pour le clergé. Et, soyons honnêtes, que pour les envoyés de Dieu sur Terre.

En effet, parmi la poignée d'anges envoyés comme ambassadeurs sur les terres des humains, beaucoup étaient remontés faire leur rapport et n'étaient plus redescendus mais quelques-uns s'étaient engagés dans la durée, et s'étaient établis définitivement sur Terre. C'était le cas, entre-autre, d'une principauté du nom d'Aziraphale. Et tout comme ses protégés, il évitait de se poser trop de questions sur le plan ineffable. Non pas par peur que la réponse ne lui plaise pas, ou parce qu'il doutait des motivations de son patron. Au contraire, il était empli d'une certitude sans faille quant à la bienveillance de Dieu pour sa Création, et au but ultime bénéfique de ses actions il ne voyait donc aucune nécessité à remettre en question les situations délicates dans lesquelles le Tout-Puissant s'amusait à placer ses Elus[1].

Non, Aziraphale ne se posait pas de questions, et n'avait pas de raison d'en vouloir ses supérieurs. A la vérité, il était même très heureux, et fier de lui. En effet, il avait récemment été promu ange gardien d'un jeune hébreu, du nom de Joshua. Ange gardien était un rôle prestigieux, qu'on attribuait généralement à des anges bien plus haut placés qu'une Principauté. Mais les supérieurs d'Aziraphale avaient jugé qu'étant déjà sur place, il pourrait très bien s'occuper du job, et le jeune ange avait immédiatement acquiescé, se promettant d'être à la hauteur de ce travail. Les humains auxquels on attribuait des anges gardiens étaient généralement promis à un brillant avenir[2], et s'ils menaient à bien leur mission, leurs gardiens étaient souvent récompensés et promus à une position plus importante. Oh, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil et de l'envie qui avaient poussé Aziraphale à accepter ce travail, loin de là. Il était seulement heureux que le Ciel lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier une telle responsabilité.

Pour l'heure, Joshua travaillait comme maçon sur le chantier de l'un des innombrables temples païens construits par ces infidèles d'Egyptiens. Une position peu glorieuse, mais il était encore jeune, et son protecteur ne désespérait pas qu'il accomplisse un jour de grandes choses. Il se contentait donc de le suivre partout comme une ombre invisible, d'éloigner de lui les obstacles, de lui souffler de bonnes idées, et de conseiller à ses maîtres Egyptiens de le laisser tranquille, d'être magnanime avec lui, après tout, c'est un bon ouvrier, non ? Il faut le ménager…

Aucun mortel ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses mots de s'infiltrer dans leurs esprits et d'y faire germer des pensées qu'ils croyaient être les leurs. Il avait dû pour cela abandonner son enveloppe charnelle et vivre sur Terre en tant qu'être éthéré, une forme qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de physique mais qui n'avait que peu de prises sur le monde réel. C'était un état assez inconfortable, mais Aziraphale était prêt à endurer cet inconvénient mineur pour accomplir sa tâche.

Le nombre d'anges actuellement incarnés sur Terre était minime, et celui d'anges gardiens vivant en bordure de la réalité, encore plus. Personne ne savait exactement combien de démons étaient également présents, mais ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus nombreux. Les chances pour que deux de ces créatures se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment était donc très faibles. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Aziraphale mit un moment à déceler la présence d'une entité clairement pas humaine qui tournait autour de Joshua[3]. Une silhouette aux contours incertains, comme floutés par la chaleur d'un feu, se tenait auprès du jeune ouvrier et semblait murmurer à son oreille. Ce dernier était figé, comme plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Il tenait d'une main un plateau portant plusieurs bols de gruau, le déjeuner qu'il devait apporter à ses supérieurs. Il scrutait actuellement les bols comme s'ils pouvaient lui apporter la réponse aux plus grandes questions de l'univers. La créature qui se tenait à ses côtés semblait humaine : elle avait des traits qui pourraient facilement passer pour ceux d'un jeune égyptien émacié et au teint hâlé, aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, vêtu seulement d'un pagne et de quelques bijoux. Mais les écailles mouvantes qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage, et ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues, dévoilaient immédiatement la véritable nature de la créature. Aziraphale comprit rapidement que ce qu'il voyait n'était que la projection de la forme physique d'un démon dans le milieu éthéré. Ce dernier n'était pas plus présent et réel que l'ange, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses mots de s'insinuer dans l'esprit du jeune hébreu.

-Ce contremaître, Akim… il passse sssson temps à te rabrouer, te rabaisssser, à dénigrer ton travail… Il brisssse tes murs à coups de pieds et crache dans ton mortier… l'autre jour, il a envoyé ton ami Sssaul aux fers, et il sss'en est fallu de peu qu'il ne te fasssse fouetter…

Joshua, toujours complètement ignorant de la présence de la créature, plongea une main dans son pagne, et en ressortit une petite bourse en tissus, qu'il considéra d'un air dubitatif.

-Tu as volé ççça à l'infirmerie ce matin, tu te sssouviens ? Un peu de cette poudre dans ssson déjeuner, et ce rejeton de catin d'Akim sssera malade comme un chien pendant une sssemaine. Tu vengerais ton ami, et tous les autres ouvriers qui ont eu des accccidents sssur ssses chantiers mal fichus…

Le jeune maçon sembla hésiter un instant, puis vida d'un geste résolu la poudre dans le bol de gruau.

Passé le choc initial, Aziraphale reprit ses esprits et avisa la situation. Jamais encore un démon ne s'en était pris à son protégé et n'avait essayé de le tenter. Les paroles de Métatron, une éternité plus tôt en Eden, lui revinrent en mémoire, aussi claires qu'au premier jour : _Et dès que vous voyez un démon, vous lui faites la peau !_

Il n'eut que le temps d'effectuer un vague geste de la main vers Joshua, transformant le poison en une substance inoffensive, avant de se jeter à l'attaque de la créature malfaisante, un cri de rage s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le démon, pris de surprise, se retourna brusquement vers lui avec un sifflement désagréable. Aziraphale ne se laissa pas intimider, et abattit sur lui son épée. Ou plutôt tenta d'abattre son épée, et à la place lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis. Il eut à peine le temps de se réprimander. Cette habitude pourrait lui coûter la vie, ou au moins son corps, un de ces jours… Tous les anges guerriers avaient une épée de feu, Aziraphale était un ange guerrier, Aziraphale avait donc une épée de feu, CQFD. Sauf qu'il avait égaré l'épée en question une éternité plus tôt. Où et comment, il n'en avait plus la moindre idée – ses souvenirs de sa vie en Eden étaient quelque peu brouillés par son séjour étendu sur Terre. En attendant, il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait, à savoir : ses poings. Et les poings d'un ange en colère peuvent faire beaucoup de dégât, surtout sur un démon qui ne s'y attend pas.

Le démon, qui se nommait Crawly, tomba à terre sous la force de l'impact, mais se releva rapidement, tentant de s'éloigner de l'ange vengeur qui semblait vouloir lui faire la peau. L'ange se redressa également, et brandit devant lui l'Etoile de David qu'il portait sur une cordelette autour du cou.

-Arrière, engeance de Satan ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

L'homme serpent le dévisagea d'un air désabusé, et secoua la tête.

-Je ne ssssuis pas un vampire, tu sssais, mon ange. Les ssssymboles religieux, très franchement, je m'en contrefiche.

La nonchalance du démon ne fit qu'amplifier la haine viscérale qui animait Aziraphale, et il se jeta à nouveau sur le tentateur, cette fois ci réussissant à le plaquer au sol. Le démon changea sa forme en celle d'un énorme serpent noir, espérant ainsi échapper à la poigne de l'ange : peine perdue, ses mains ses serrèrent comme un étau autour des écailles lisses de la créature.

_Mais quel pot de colle, celui là…_ songea Crawly, à la fois par énervement, et à la fois pour faire taire la panique qui commençait à l'envahir. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait fait un plaisir de régler son compte à cet ange – la haine héréditaire entre les deux camps était bien ancrée dans son esprit, et c'était après tout son travail. Mais à présent, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : sauver sa peau et ses écailles. La stratégie de fuite ayant échoué, il opta pour l'attaque et mordit férocement le bras de l'ange. Ce dernier le lâcha immédiatement pour plaquer sa main sur sa blessure.

_Comment je suis censé tuer un démon, moi, si je n'ai pas d'épée ?_ vociféra l'ange intérieurement, tout en tentant de refermer la morsure par miracle – sans grand succès. S'il ne pouvait éliminer ce monstre, il se contenterait de lui infliger le plus de dommages possibles. Ignorant la douleur, il se jeta à nouveau à l'attaque et attrapa ce qui devait être le cou de la créature, serrant de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas le tuer ainsi, mais le serpent n'y était pas insensible, s'il devait en juger par la manière dont il se tortillait et tentait d'échapper à sa poigne. Les écailles se changèrent en peau, et le jeune homme plus ou moins humanoïde réapparut, ce qui ne gêna pas l'ange plus que ça dans sa tentative de meurtre. Crowley, plaqué au sol par la force de la colère divine – ou du moins angélique – essayait de se libérer en roulant d'un côté ou de l'autre, et en frappant son assaillant avec ses membres libres. Mais l'ange était trop fort pour lui. Le visage tordu de douleur, il plongea les yeux dans le regard bleu azur et rageur d'Aziraphale. Une petite partie de son esprit semblait reconnaître ce visage, mais elle était réduite au silence par le reste de son cerveau reptilien baigné d'adrénaline – ou de l'équivalent éthéré de cette drogue. Dans une dernière tentative, il rassembla toutes ses forces et changea à nouveau de forme – serpent, humain, hybride, monstre hideux, et à nouveau serpent. Les changements fulgurants parvinrent à distraire son attaquant, et il profita de sa forme agile et rapide de reptile pour échapper à la poigne de fer, et s'enfuir à toute vitesse sur le sol de terre battue. L'ange, voyant que sa proie se faisait la belle, se remit sur ses pieds et courut à sa suite mais le serpent avait déjà disparu à l'angle d'un mur et semblait s'être volatilisé.

-Je t'aurais un jour ! vociféra-t-il dans le vide en agitant un poing vengeur.

Pendant ce temps, Joshua n'avait pas la moindre idée du combat invisible qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui, et avait fini par quitter les lieux pour aller apporter leur repas à ses contremaîtres, dont un fût prit d'une violente quinte de toux en avalant son gruau particulièrement poivré.

* * *

[1] Il avait tout de même eu quelques remarques à faire concernant l'extermination quasi-totale de l'humanité par voie des eaux, une solution qu'il trouvait quelque peu extrême comparée au problème qu'elle réglait mais il les avait gardées pour lui.

[2] A la vérité, ils n'étaient promis à rien du tout rapport au principe de libre-arbitre, qui agissait comme un mur de fer en travers du chemin du destin. Mais ces quelques élus avaient néanmoins un grand potentiel, et l'Eden jugeait que les hauts faits qu'ils pouvaient accomplir valaient largement l'investissement que représentait un garde du corps – ou plutôt de l'âme – à temps complet.

[3] Pour sa défense, il était à ce moment-là occupé un peu plus loin à effectuer un petit miracle commandé par ses supérieurs en tant qu'heures supplémentaires, et il avait mis du temps à revenir aux côtés de son protégé.


	4. -1093 – Un pacte avec le Diable

**-1093 – Un pacte avec le Diable**

Personne n'a jamais passé de pacte avec le Diable. De nombreuses personnes s'en vantent, ou s'en lamentent, mais elles sont loin de la vérité. Satan, le Seigneur des Enfers, ne monte jamais sur Terre pour une raison aussi triviale que l'acquisition d'une unique âme. Satan délègue.

Personne n'a donc jamais passé de pacte avec le Diable, mais beaucoup en ont passé avec un diable, autrement dit un démon. Le principe est simple. Le mortel promet son âme aux Enfers au moment de sa mort et en attendant, il reçoit l'aide du démon avec qui il a marchandé – ou d'un autre, si le démon a décidé de déléguer aussi. Il est très difficile de passer un marché rentable, voire impossible d'après certains mais les humains ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte, et sous-estiment grandement la durée d'une éternité passée aux mains de l'Enfer. S'ils savaient réellement à quoi s'attendre, personne ne passerait jamais ce genre de pacte – à moins d'avoir _vraiment _une bonne raison.

C'est ce qui rendait le cas particulier de ce médecin nommé Eosius aussi délicat. L'homme avait mené toute sa vie une existence exemplaire, se dévouant à son prochain et mettant tout son temps, son énergie et ses connaissances aux service des malades et des souffreteux. C'était un saint homme, promis à une éternité radieuse au Paradis, qui aurait sûrement été canonisé si le concept existait déjà à l'époque – et s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur fatale : vendre son âme aux Enfers. Satan avait donc envoyé l'un des siens collecter son dû.

L'affaire s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu.

-Il a vendu son âme au Diable, répéta Crawly pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière après ce genre de pacte, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est ton camp qui a édicté ces règles, bon sang !

-Mon camp a édicté qu'un pécheur vendant son âme contre des avantages égoïstes dans le monde des mortels n'a pas sa place au Paradis, répliqua Aziraphale pour ce qui lui semblait également la millième fois. Cet homme est un saint ! Il a sa place aux Champs Elysées, au même titre que Moïse et Aaron!

-Et la connaissance de savoirs secrets auxquels les mortels ne devraient pas avoir accès, ce n'est pas un avantage égoïste, peut-être ? C'est exactement pour ça que ses ancêtres se sont retrouvés ici, pas vrai ?

Aziraphale se tût un instant, pris par surprise par les accusations du démon. Il avait raison, dans les faits du moins, mais les certitudes de l'ange étaient inébranlables. Les premiers humains avaient agi par égoïsme, Eosius n'avait eu que le bien-être de ses pairs en tête. Le démon ne cherchait qu'à le déstabiliser.

-Il a raison, intervint soudain le médecin – ou plutôt ce qui restait de son corps éthéré, prostrée dans un coin. J'ai vendu mon âme pour la connaissance, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais et les risques que je prenais. Je connais les antécédents.

-Mais… Vous l'avez fait par altruisme ! protesta l'ange, qui commençait à perdre pied. La fin est plus importante que les moyens, le Ciel voit en vous vos intentions désintéressées, c'est pour cela qu'on m'a envoyé ! Ecoutez, l'Archange Michel…

-Ton Archange Michel peut bien aller se faire voire, répliqua Crawly, tirant une exclamation choquée à l'ange. Cet homme a signé un pacte avec son sang. Son âme nous appartient. Même le Seigneur – maudit soit son nom – ne pourrait pas aller à l'encontre de Ses propres règles.

-Bien sûr que si, Il…

Aziraphale fût coupé par le démon qui lui fourra un papier sous le nez.

-Là. Son contrat. Tu vois ? Tout est en règle. Il nous appartient. Michel peut tempêter autant qu'il le souhaite, s'il veut récupérer l'âme de ce péquenaud il devra venir la chercher lui-même au sous-sol. Je suis sûr que ses anciens adelphes seront ravis de le revoir.

Aziraphale tenta d'imaginer une éventuelle rencontre entre l'Archange Michel et les anges déchus. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était « massacre ». Pour se donner une contenance, il prit le contrat que lui tendait le démon, et commença à le lire. Il s'appliqua à déchiffrer toutes les petites écritures, et du se rendre à l'évidence : tout était en règle. S'il y avait bien une chose de pire qu'un démon qui mentait et trichait, c'était un démon qui faisait les choses dans les règles. Au bout de quelques minutes d'analyse minutieuse, il finit par rendre le document à Crawly. Ce dernier l'observait d'un air suffisant, adossé nonchalamment contre un mur, les bras croisés. L'ange refoula l'envie de lui ôter son sourire par une bonne droite, et se contenta de lui tendre le papier.

-Ce genre de foutaise n'a aucune valeur juridique dans les affaires du Ciel, improvisa-t-il en désespoir de cause. Les ordres des archanges prévalent sur ceux que tu as reçu…

-Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis la Création, fichtre !

-Je n'ai pas dû lire le même livre de droit que toi, alors, parce que pour autant que je sache, il n'y a plus de hiérarchie entre le Ciel et l'Enfer. C'est le concept même d'une révolution : nous ne sommes plus sous vos ordres. Et j'emmène ce mortel en bas.

Crawly soupira en voyant l'ange ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Cet imbécile ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il allait devoir utiliser une autre méthode pour le faire changer d'avis. Il n'attendit pas qu'Aziraphale puisse protester, et s'approcha de lui en se composant un sourire complice.

-Bien sûr, on peut toujours s'arranger. Si tu veux vraiment récupérer cette âme, il faudra me donner quelque chose en échange…

Il se lécha les lèvres de sa langue fourchue, et posa une main suggestive sur la hanche d'Aziraphale. L'expression de surprise choquée et de dégoût intense qui apparut sur le visage de l'ange, lorsqu'il comprit ce que le serpent sous-entendait, valait toutes les âmes damnées du monde. Crawly dut rassembler toute sa maîtrise de soi pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Garde tes propositions lubriques pour toi, bête immonde ! se récria Aziraphale en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de Crawly. Je suis un ange, je ne cèderais pas à tes tentations dégoûtantes !

Le serpent s'autorisa un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil, puis délaissa l'ange pour s'approcher du fantôme du médecin, qui continuait d'observer la scène d'un air complètement perdu. Il posa la main sur son épaule, et agita joyeusement la main en direction de l'ange.

-Comme tu voudras. A la revoyure, mon ange !

-Je ne suis pas ton ange ! répliqua Aziraphale d'une voix outrée, mais le démon avait déjà disparu.

Crawly s'était contenté d'expédier l'âme défunte aux portes des Enfer, mais avait évité de faire lui-même le détour et avait profité de la manœuvre pour apparaître quelques kilomètres plus loin, hors de portée de l'ange. Là, il s'autorisa enfin à éclater de rire, et eu du mal à s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes. L'air de courroux dégoûté sur le visage d'Aziraphale restait imprimé sur ses rétines. Il n'était pas certain que sa stratégie allait fonctionner, et il ne savait franchement pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Aziraphale avait cédé. A la vérité, il n'avait aucune envie de tenter quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec un ange. Mais il aurait toujours pu se vanter auprès de ses supérieurs d'avoir corrompu une créature du Ciel. En tout cas, le souvenir de la réaction d'Aziraphale lui tiendrait chaud pendant les longues nuits d'hiver. Et surtout, il l'empêcherait de penser à ces yeux bleus perçants qu'il était certain de reconnaître, à un nom qui se dérobait constamment à sa mémoire, et au souvenir fuyant d'une soirée pluvieuse sur les murailles d'Eden.


	5. -718 – Tentation et guérison

**-718 – Tentation et guérison**

Lorsque la mort se trouve quelque part, peu importe le lieu, qu'il soit beau, riche ou d'une ambiance agréable, il aura toujours l'air étouffant et sombre. La mort en suspens change l'esprit de n'importe quelle maison, s'accrochant à toute les surfaces, se cachant dans tous les recoins. Ici, l'aura de désespoir et d'attente était la plus concentrée dans la petite chambre d'une servante, à côté des étables. Un petit lit était calé dans un coin de l'unique pièce à vivre, trop grand pour la silhouette minuscule qui y était pelotonnée. Deux personnes étaient à son chevet, l'une à genoux en train de prier, l'air d'avoir pleuré dix jours et dix nuits ; l'autre debout, observant la scène d'un air désolé.

-Prier le Seigneur ne sert à rien. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse plus rien pour lui, Maria. Son état est critique, une rémission est quasiment impossible.

C'était l'homme debout qui venait de parler. Il portait une longue toge blanche et des lunettes aux verres fumés, et à ses pieds était posée une sacoche remplie à ras bord de divers instruments, ongues et poudres. On reconnaissait immédiatement un médecin itinérant.

-Mais il était encore conscient hier, docteur Crowley… plaida la femme entre deux sanglots. Il me parlait… Il était faible, mais il me parlait…

-Ce genre de fièvre peut changer de gravité très rapidement, j'en ai peur. Ce n'est pas le premier cas que je croise, et le mal est fulgurant.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'il pourrait se remettre demain, non ? s'enquit la femme, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-C'est impossible, j'en suis désolé. Cette maladie ne va qu'en pente descendante, et votre enfant a passé le point de non-retour.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, alors que le médecin prenait un air pensif. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il prit la parole à nouveau.

-Il y a bien un remède que j'ai vu utiliser sur ce genre de malades, c'est le seul connu qui puisse tirer quelqu'un des affres de cette fièvre : la _Ferula Nodosa_. Mais il s'agit d'une plante extrêmement rare, qu'on ne trouve que dans le désert, et je n'en ai pas avec moi.

La mère du malade releva son visage strié de larmes vers le médecin.

-Comment peut-on l'obtenir ?

Crowley secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

-Certains apothicaires en possèdent, je suis certain qu'il doit y en avoir en ville, mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est une plante d'une rareté et d'un prix inestimable. Je n'ai pas les moyens de vous en procurer.

-Et si je parvenais à obtenir l'argent ?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du médecin.

-Alors je pourrais tenter de le sauver, mais il faudrait un miracle pour que vous parveniez à mettre la main sur ce genre de produit.

_Ou une intervention démoniaque_, songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il rassembla son matériel de médecine et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Maria à ses lamentations.

-Je reviendrais vous voir demain, lança-t-il depuis l'encadrement. D'ici là, gardez-le au chaud et assurez-vous qu'il mange.

Il quitta la petite maison d'un pas assuré, mais ne s'en éloigna pas. A la place, il contourna le bâtiment, de manière à n'être visible de personne, mais à rester à portée d'esprit de la mère éplorée. Il savait que le maître de cette servante était assez riche pour acheter un bon kilo de cette fameuse herbe miraculeuse. La mère était désespérée, et ferait tout pour sauver son fils. Il fallait juste la pousser dans la bonne direction. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'esprit de l'autre côté du mur. Ce n'était pas difficile : c'était le plus bruyant des environs. Il l'analysa sous toutes ses coutures, détaillant ses failles, ses faiblesses, ses désirs et ses volontés. Un détail en particulier attira son attention : la servante semblait nourrir une certaine animosité envers son maître. Ce ressentiment était teinté de crainte, mais celle-ci pouvait être facilement réduite au silence par la nécessité de sauver l'enfant. Crowley réfléchi à sa stratégie. Il pourrait pousser la femme à voler de l'argent à son maître pour se procurer le remède mais ce procédé manquait de panache. L'homme, riche comme il était, ne se rendrait probablement même pas compte que de l'argent lui avait été dérobé. Une autre méthode, en revanche, lui semblait beaucoup plus rentable, et surtout plus amusante. Se frottant les mains, il se mit au travail pour planter les graines de la rébellion dans l'esprit de sa cible.

Maria avait l'impression de passer la plus longue journée de son existence. La plus terrible, aussi. Le verdict du médecin avait eu l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle et lui ôtant ses forces. Mais il lui restait une faible lueur d'espoir à laquelle s'accrocher : cette fameuse _Ferula Nodosa_ dont maitre Crowley avait parlé. Dans sa condition, l'obtenir semblait impossible mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser les bras alors qu'il lui restait une chance de sauver la vie de son fils. Son maître n'accepterait sûrement pas de l'aider : une vie d'esclave valait peu à ses yeux, et il pouvait très bien se passer des services futurs de son fils. Pourtant il restait la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pourrait l'aider à se procurer le remède.

Le plan qui avait commencé à germer dans sa tête la mettait mal à l'aise il était risqué et dangereux, et pourrait lui coûter sa place dans la maison, voir pire, s'il échouait. Mais la vie de son fils valait au moins cela.

Après une éternité de tergiversation, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains tremblantes et passer à l'action, sans savoir que le soi-disant médecin la suivait discrètement. Lorsque la journée de travail dans la maisonnée fut enfin achevée, elle alla rejoindre Hannah dans la salle commune, et la prit à part.

Hannah était une des servantes, de dix ans la cadette de Maria, et la plus jolie de toutes les femmes travaillant dans la maison. Elle était dure à la tâche et ne se laissait jamais abattre par la charge de travail, et elle avait soutenu son aînée depuis que son fils était tombé malade. En voyant que Maria voulait lui parler, la jeune femme s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Quelque chose est arrivé ? Est-ce que Joan-

-Il va mal, la coupa Maria. Mais… j'ai peut-être une solution. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Le médecin dit qu'on peut le sauver, si j'arrive à convaincre Maître Istos de se procurer un certain remède.

-Il ne t'aidera pas, tu le sais, répliqua Hannah en secouant tristement la tête. Quand Eli est tombé malade l'année dernière, il s'est contenté de le laisser dépérir et a acheté deux autres esclaves à la foire d'été.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ecoute… je vais lui dire que s'il ne me donne pas le remède, je divulguerais à tout le monde qu'il te fait des avances.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est faux, et il le sait aussi bien que toi !

-C'est peut-être faux pour l'instant, répondit Maria d'une voix décidée, mais tout le monde sait qu'il est volage, et il a bel et bien des vues sur toi. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Si j'agis maintenant, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups : ça l'empêchera de passer à l'acte. S'il refuse, on racontera à tout le monde qu'il te courtise dans le dos de sa femme. Vu sa réputation, la parole de deux servantes sera largement suffisante pour contrer la sienne.

La jeune femme hésita pendant un moment, considérant la chose. Elle finit par pousser un soupir résigné.

-Ça a intérêt à fonctionner.

Caché à l'extérieure de la maison sous une fenêtre ouverte, Crowley avait du mal à entendre la conversation. Mais il en avait compris les grandes lignes, et il jubilait intérieurement. Non content de faire chanter son maitre, Maria embringuait une personne de plus dans sa machination. C'était incroyable ce qu'on pouvait faire faire aux gens lorsqu'ils étaient désespérés.

La nuit parût interminable à Maria, tandis que Crowley dormi comme un loir, certain de la réussite de son plan. Il n'avait en réalité aucun autre patient à visiter, et il en profita pour grapiller quelques heures de sommeil de plus avant d'aller voir le malade. Son corps n'avait nul besoin de dormir, mais il avait découvert récemment que cette activité humaine était tout aussi agréable que boire et manger. Lorsqu'il se leva finalement, il était presque quinze heures. Maria avait sûrement déjà eu le temps de proposer son petit marché à son patron. D'humeur joyeuse, mais tâchant de ne pas trop le montrer, il prit la direction de la chambre de la servante, pour voir où en était l'état de son « patient » et le complot de sa mère.

A sa grande surprise, le petit Joan était assis sur son lit lorsqu'il arriva, un bol de soupe entre les mains. Il avait l'air faible, mais il était loin du macchabé en sursis que Crowley avait vu la veille.

-Docteur ! s'exclama Maria, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Vous voilà enfin ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, c'est un miracle, Joan va mieux ! Vous avez bien fait d'envoyer Assir me chercher. Merci mille fois !

-Assir ? releva Crowley, complètement perdu.

Il n'avait envoyé personne chercher Maria, et il n'avait certainement pas aidé l'enfant à se remettre sur pied – de manière générale, il évitait de toucher à la santé des humains, préférant manipuler leurs esprits. C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin la présence d'un visiteur dans la pièce. Un jeune garçon aux longues boucles blondes et au teint hâlé était accroupi au chevet de Joan et l'aidait à manger. Il se retourna en entendant la voix du médecin, et la surprise envahit son visage. Crowley dut retenir une exclamation d'étonnement, pour ne pas se trahir devant Maria, mais il aurait reconnu ces yeux bleus n'importe où.

-Maintenant que maitre Crawly est là, je devrais vous laisser… annonça le jeune homme en se relevant.

-C'est Crowley, corrigea machinalement le démon.

Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits, alors que le garçon le dépassait pour rejoindre la porte. Visiblement, il n'était pas seul sur le coup, et Maria ne semblait pas être au courant que deux entités surnaturelles s'intéressaient à la santé de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'ange filer sans tirer d'abord les choses au clair avec lui.

-Mon enfant… Assir, c'est ça ? lança-t-il alors que le blondinet s'apprêtait à passer la porte. Reste dans le coin, il faut que je te parle.

Il baissa brièvement ses lunettes, laissant entrevoir ses yeux jaunes, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il espérait que l'ange capterait le message, et surtout qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas en courant pour appeler à la rescousse tous ses adelphes armés d'épées de feu. Un éclat de choc et de peur apparut dans les yeux bleus de l'adolescent, mais il se reprit vite, adressa un salut de la tête et quitta finalement la maison. Il fallut à Crowley un long moment de baratin et d'écoute faussement empathique avant de pouvoir prendre congé de la mère du miraculé. Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin partir, il se précipita dehors et fit fébrilement le tour du quartier. Il espérait que l'ange n'était pas parti loin, la seule idée de fouiller la ville entière lui donnait des migraines.

Il cherchait depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'une sensation familière de fourmillement envahi ses paumes. Il n'était plus seul dans les parages. L'ange aurait facilement pu masquer son aura, et Crowley n'aurait rien ressenti du tout mais il avait choisi de se rendre vulnérable. Tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour Crowley : il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'un affrontement qui pourrait tourner à son désavantage.

Il continue à marcher lentement en attendant que la présence surnaturelle se rapproche, jusqu'à être certain que l'ange se tenait juste derrière lui. Puis il se retourna brusquement, l'agrippa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Le gamin, qui devait avoir dans les douze ans, laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, mais Crowley ne se laissa pas amadouer : il savait très bien que sous ses dehors d'enfant doux et innocent, la créature était aussi vieille que lui et avait déjà tenté de le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? siffla-t-il. C'est mon territoire, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un angelot qui vienne me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

L'ange tenta de se débattre, mais étant coincé dans le corps d'un enfant, il n'avait aucune chance contre un adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens. En temps normal, il aurait fait son possible pour régler son compte au démon, mais en ce moment, seule sa survie comptait.

-Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais là ! protesta-t-il d'une voix fluette de gamin. Je n'ai fait que répondre à une prière, il y avait un malade, je l'ai soigné !

-Ne me ment pas. Je n'étais pas camouflé, tu as forcément senti ma présence. Tu m'as appelé par mon nom quand je suis arrivé.

-Je l'ai appris de Maria. Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais envoyé par le médecin. Crois-moi, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi quand tu es arrivé !

-Bien sûr. Et le fait qu'on n'arrête pas de tomber l'un sur l'autre, c'est une coïncidence, peut-être.

Assir fronça les sourcils, confus.

-On s'est déjà rencontrés ?

-Tu le fait exprès, ou tu es vraiment un idiot ?

-Je te jure, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu as changé de corps depuis la dernière fois ?

Le démon soupira. Assir avait raison, il avait grandement changé d'apparence depuis leur dernière rencontre, et il n'était probablement pas le seul démon qui ai croisé sa route.

-Joachim le maçon. Eosius le médecin. Ça te rappelle quelque-chose ?

Le visage de l'ange s'affaissa, et il écarquilla les yeux. Les conditions de leur dernière rencontre venaient de lui revenir en mémoire, et il tenta à nouveau d'échapper à la poigne du démon, en vain.

-Laisse-moi partir !

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vais rien te faire, mon ange. Crois-moi, ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse absolument pas, j'essayais juste de te forcer à me lâcher la grappe.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas la grappe maintenant ? répliqua Assir avec véhémence.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Qui tu es, et pourquoi je me rappelle de toi, alors qu'on ne s'est rencontrés que deux fois. Pourquoi je me rappelle de toi, _avant_.

Assir hésita un moment.

-J'ai passé trop de temps sur Terre, mes souvenirs d'Eden sont flous. Ton nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais…

Il secoua la tête.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis une Principauté. Je fais partie des anges envoyés en ambassadeurs sur Terre.

-Les Principautés sont censés avoir une épée de flamme, non ? s'enquit Crowley confus.

-En théorie oui, mais… eh bien…

Le démon écarquilla les yeux lorsque son esprit fit enfin la connexion.

-Aziraphale ! Le Gardien de la Porte d'Orient ! Tu as donné ton épée aux humains en pensant que c'était une bonne action !

Pas étonnant que ses souvenirs d'Aziraphale soient vagues. Après avoir vu les conséquences de l'exil des humains, il avait fait son possible pour oublier sa dernière visite en Eden. L'ange avait dû être enterré au fond de sa mémoire avec le reste de ses souvenirs.

-C'était une bonne action ! protesta le gamin. Ils avaient besoin de se défendre, hors d'Eden. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide serp- Oh.

Crowley lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

-Salut.

-Tu es…

-Ouaip.

Aziraphale resta silencieux un moment.

-Tu es le premier démon qui n'ai pas essayé de me tuer, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Et tu es le premier ange qui ai essayé de me tuer, répliqua Crowley.

-C'était mon travail ! Je ne savais pas qui tu étais ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, je…

-Je vais te laisser partir cette fois, le coupa Crowley. Mais si on se croise à nouveau, je serais obligé de faire mon travail moi aussi. Pas que ça me fasse particulièrement plaisir, mais… C'est toi ou moi.

Aziraphale opina, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Crowley. Il partageait ce sentiment. Dans leur situation, fraterniser avec l'ennemi n'étais pas une option, même quand l'ennemi était un ami de longue date. Le démon recula d'un pas, laissant finalement l'adolescent libre de ses mouvements. Assir tituba quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Merci, lança-t-il. Et adieu.

-Je préfèrerais éviter.

Il regarda le gamin s'éloigner, avec un sentiment étrange. Sa haine héréditaire envers les anges se heurtait à l'impression qu'Aziraphale, au fond, n'était pas comme les anges dont il se souvenait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de vérifier cette intuition.


	6. 29 – La Trêve

**29 – La Trêve**

Un petit attroupement s'était formé sur la place principale de Jérusalem, qui semblait vouloir se transformer rapidement en foule. Ce genre de regroupement était fréquent sur les places de marché, devant les temples et les écoles : les passants raffolaient de spectacle de rue, et les prêcheurs, harangueurs et autres adeptes des grands discours leur en fournissaient à foison. Et du point de vue des humains, le meilleur spectacle possible est celui de la violence.

Le harangueur ce jour-là était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, autant dire un vieillard, et il semblait avoir du mal à faire réagir son audience. Le troupeau assemblé de badauds le regardaient en silence, d'un air incertain.

-C'est la loi, mes frères ! cria l'homme à grand renfort de mouvements de bras. La loi de nos ancêtres ! Cette femme a péché, elle a rompu les liens sacrés du mariage qui lui a été offert par le Seigneur Lui-même, elle a trompé son mari, sa famille, son peuple ! Ne restez pas inactifs, mes frères, la loi de Moïse doit être appliquée !

Les gens présents s'entre-regardaient, et lançaient des regards furtifs à la femme qui se tenait devant le prêcheur, tenue par deux hommes trop musclés pour qu'elle ai la moindre chance de s'échapper. Certes, l'adultère était mal vu, mais en nos temps moderne, la loi hébraïque n'était plus vraiment mise en pratique la loi romaine avait cours, et faire passer cette femme devant un tribunal serait long et fastidieux. Si son mari voulait le faire, grand bien lui fasse, mais personne ici n'avait envie de traîner une vulgaire Marie-couche-toi-là en justice.

Le vieillard, voyant qu'il perdait l'attention de son auditoire, reprit son discours avec force gesticulation et force appel à parti. Au milieu de la foule, un homme de trente ans son cadet le regardait avec désolément. Ce prêcheur avait autant de charisme qu'une huître avariée, songea Crowley s'il continuait sur cette lancée, il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Avec un soupir de déception il fit un pas en avant. Il fallait toujours tout faire soi-même, ici…

-Et si on l'amenait au prêcheur près du Temple ? déclara-t-il d'une voix forte portant à travers tout l'attroupement.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué.

-Ce péquenaud qui s'assied tous les jours sur les marches du Temple, insista-t-il. Il prétend être un expert des écritures, mais passe son temps à tenir tête aux docteurs de la Loi. On devrait la lui présenter et lui demander quoi en faire. On verra bien ce qu'il aura à répondre.

Quelques badauds commencèrent à opiner et à chuchoter entre eux. Le vieillard les regarda faire, considéra ses options, et finit par se dire que c'était probablement tout ce qu'il parviendrait à obtenir.

-Il a raison ! clama-t-il. Amenons-là à ce Jésus de Nazareth, on verra bien ce qu'il aura à en dire.

Au nom de Jésus, de nouvelles têtes se tournèrent, et quelques personnes rejoignirent l'attroupement, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir à l'attraction la plus en vogue de la ville. Le groupe prit la direction du Temple, grandissant petit à petit en taille et devant de plus en plus agitée. Crowley les laissa passer, puis suivi le cortège. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ses supérieurs lui avaient demandé de mettre à l'épreuve ce Jésus, mais il semblait être un peu plus qu'un prêcheur à la sauvette comme Crowley l'avait d'abord cru. Observer le déroulement des événements serait intéressant. Et ensuite, il pourrait prendre ses cliques et ses claques et partir de cette ville. L'endroit lui donnait un sentiment d'étouffement dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la raison mais plus vite il quitterait Jerusalem, mieux il se porterait.

Aziraphale aussi commençait à ressentir une sensation d'étouffement, comme si quelque chose de malsain prenait de plus en plus de place dans son espace vital. Le fourmillement désormais familier dans ses paumes le fit se retourner. Son instinct ne pouvait pas le tromper : une créature des Enfers était dans les parages. Mais au lieu d'un démon, il vit un attroupement qui s'approchait du Temple, rejoignant la foule déjà large qui était rassemblée au pied des marches. En n'importe quelles autres circonstances, il aurait supposé que ces gens venaient pour écouter prêcher le Messie mais la présence d'un démon parmi eux laissait entendre que leur objectif était autre. Il jeta à regret un regard à l'homme se tenant sur les marches, qui venait justement de se lever pour embrasser des yeux la foule. Aziraphale aimait écouter prêcher Jésus, il lui donnait espoir en la Création mais aujourd'hui son propre devoir l'appelait.

Il se leva et prît discrètement congé, contournant la foule pour avoir une meilleure vision de l'ensemble. Il se félicita d'avoir pris l'habitude de masquer son aura : il le faisait surtout pour ne pas perturber le Messie et éviter qu'il pense que son Père envoyait un chaperon pour le surveiller mais aujourd'hui cette habitude lui donnait un avantage. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. A mesure que la foule approchait, la sensation se faisait plus forte. Elle restait vague, ternie par le sentiment d'amour intense qui baignait les lieux, mais indéniablement présente. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans la foule, il eut l'impression que la sensation diminuait. C'était comme tenter de suivre l'odeur subtile d'une épice rare au milieu d'un marché aux bestiaux. Il poursuivi ses recherches, pestant contre le démon et tentant d'ignorer tous les humains qui l'entouraient. Alors que la foule le dépassait, il retrouva le fil de ses recherches. Il ouvrit les yeux et fouilla les lieux du regard : là, entre les derniers badauds qui se pressaient pour rejoindre le Temple ou disparaissaient dans les ruelles, un homme se tenait assis sur un muret. Il paraissait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux de jais, et était habillé comme la petite noblesse romaine. De là où il était, il avait une bonne vue sur la scène, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Tous les radars occultes d'Aziraphale pointaient vers lui.

Il serra les poings. Cet imbécile pensait-il avoir la moindre chance de se mesurer au Christ ? Le fils de Dieu n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les raclures de l'Enfer, c'était donc à Aziraphale de prendre soin de cette menace. Pas que ça lui fasse particulièrement plaisir mais il savait où se trouvait son devoir : en plein milieu de la figure des démons, au même endroit que son poing. Discrètement, il contourna la grande place, de manière à se retrouver derrière sa cible. Ce dernier semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, car il jetait des regards furtifs aux alentours. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Aziraphale prit son élan et se lança à toute vitesse vers le jeune homme. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas de quoi se battre convenablement contre un démon : une collision avec cinquante kilos d'ange lancés à pleine vitesse devrait au moins lui donner l'avantage de l'effet de surprise.

L'homme n'eut que le temps de lâcher un glapissement apeuré en remarquant la furie qui lui fonçait dessus, avant que l'impact ne le jette au sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Il jeta un regard éberlué à son assaillant. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir ainsi ? Il n'avait encore offensé personne dans cette ville de malheur, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu ciel de l'homme qui avait tenté de l'assommer – et qui le maintenait actuellement plaqué au sol.

-Tient, tient, regardez qui voilà… déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée. Salut, mon ange !

-Oh Seigneur, donnez-moi des forces… marmonna l'autre.

Les lunettes noires du démon étaient tombées au sol sous l'impact, révélant des yeux jaunes fendus d'une pupille verticale. A sa connaissance, un seul démon sur Terre avait cette apparence. Et il fallait que ce soit sur lui qu'il tombe.

Il hésita pendant quelques instants, qui lui parurent durer des siècles. Tous ses instincts lui criaient de faire regretter à ce démon d'être né il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Gabriel et des autres archanges lui répéter qu'il ne devait avoir aucune pitié envers les créatures de l'Enfer. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait Crowley, et ce dernier avait certes été une sacrée épine dans son pied, mais il n'avait jamais représenté un danger réel, et n'avait jamais sincèrement tenté de le tuer. Et Aziraphale n'était pas homme – ou ange – à s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Espèce d'imbécile, tu pensais vraiment avoir la moindre chance de t'en prendre au Messie lui-même ?

Il ne libéra pas Crowley, mais ce dernier ne tenta pas non plus de se défaire de l'emprise de l'ange qui était toujours en train de le maintenir plaqué au sol.

-Le qui donc ? demanda le démon d'un ton confus.

Aziraphale l'observa un instant, hésitant. Le démon se payait probablement sa tête, ça serait bien son genre mais l'air de surprise sur son visage n'avait pas l'air feint. Et pas l'air fin non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ne me dit pas que… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce avec quoi tu t'apprêtais à interférer ? C'est bien plus que ce à quoi tu peux te mesurer ! Même quelqu'un comme Belzebuth ne s'y risquerait pas !

L'expression de Crowley était quelque part entre moqueuse et exaspérée.

-Tu as vraiment l'air de sous-estimer mes capacités, mon ange. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire prêcheur à la petite semaine qui va…

-C'est le _Christ_, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Le visage du démon perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Aziraphale n'était pas certain si c'était à cause de la mention de Dieu, ou s'il venait de réaliser l'énormité de la situation. Il tenta finalement de se relever, et l'ange le laissa faire. Vu le peu de cervelle que possédait ce démon, il ne risquait pas de présenter un grand danger. L'air de confusion intense n'avait toujours pas disparu de son visage, mais il le camoufla bien vite en remettant ses lunettes à présent légèrement abimées sur son nez. Il claqua des doigts, et les rayures et éclat qui en décoraient la monture disparurent, ainsi que la poussière dont il était couvert. Aziraphale jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, et constata avec surprise que les froissements et tâches de saleté qui avaient résulté de sa collision avec le sol avaient également disparu. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Crowley. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Désolé, réflexe.

-Merci, répondit Aziraphale car il avait beau se trouver face à son ennemi héréditaire, il pouvait tout de même garder une once de bienséance.

Un ennemi héréditaire qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de moins en moins menaçant, il devait l'avouer. Le démon avait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe, et les traces de leur bagarre étaient effacées, il avait à présent l'air d'un quelconque marchand de rue de Jérusalem, dont le seul risque était qu'il essaie de vous vendre des babioles à dix fois leur prix.

-Visiblement, on ne m'a pas transmis le mémo concernant cet endroit… déclara le démon d'un ton plaintif. Et ce n'est pas mes supérieurs qui vont remédier à ce problème. On pourrait aller à un endroit au calme et mettre ça au clair ?

-Je n'ai rien à mettre au clair avec toi, engeance de Satan, répliqua Aziraphale sans réellement mettre de venin dans l'insulte. Si l'Enfer ne t'as pas expliqué ce qui se passait, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Si, ça l'est, parce que je risque de continuer à me mettre en travers de ton chemin et te gêner sans le savoir. Ecoute, juste ça, et je ensuite m'en vais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici avec le fils de Dieu dans les parages.

Aziraphale pesa le pour et le contre pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

-Très bien. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un ange manque d'hospitalité envers un invité dans sa propre maison.

-Ta maison… ?

-Je veux dire cette ville, idiot.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un muret de pierre dans un des jardins de la ville. Crowley tenait sa tête entre ses mains, l'air désespéré, tandis qu'Aziraphale jetait joyeusement aux pigeons les dernières miettes des pâtisseries qu'il avait achetées pour Crowley et pour lui.

-Bon sang… marmonna le démon. Ils m'ont lancé sur cette mission sans me donner la moindre information, en me faisant croire que c'était juste une tentation de routine ! Ce type a déjà réussi à se débarrasser de Satan lui-même, il m'aurait fait la peau !

-D'un autre côté, répondit Aziraphale sans même le regarder, c'est ta faute si tu te tiens loin des actualités et que tu vis dans ton coin. Il faut vraiment être un ermite complet pour passer à côté de la venue de Dieu sur Terre.

-Du fils de Dieu, corrige Crowley d'une voix fatiguée. Et crois-moi, les actualités de l'Enfer, plus loin je m'en tiens, mieux je me porte. Ils m'envoient leurs ordres, je leur envoie mes rapports, et c'est bien suffisant.

Aziraphale se retourna vers lui, l'air intrigué.

-Tu ne redescend pas pour… reprendre des forces, voir tes congénères, comploter pour la destruction du monde ? Ce genre de choses ?

Crowley lâcha un petit rire désabusé.

-On voit bien que tu n'as jamais été en En Bas, toi. C'est affreux, là-bas. A ton avis, pourquoi je passe autant de temp sur Terre ? Au moins pour toi c'est facile, tu peux retourner en Eden.

Le sourire de l'ange s'effaça. Crowley se trompait, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

-Et pourquoi penses-tu que je reste ici tout le temps ? répliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu te rappelles du Paradis, mais comparé à la Terre, c'est blanc, vide, et généralement très ennuyeux. Il n'y a pas de vin épicé, pas de marchés, pas de danse, la seule musique qu'on entend ce sont les chorales angéliques. Ça convient très bien à mes supérieurs, mais moi je préfère rester ici. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse tout le travail.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'y es pas retourné depuis que tu es ici ?

-Peut-être une ou deux fois, mais c'est tout.

-Comment tu étais au courant pour Jésus, alors ?

-Lorsqu'on est un ange, on ne rate pas ce genre de choses. Son aura imprègne tous les environs. Le Ciel a prévenu tous ses ressortissants sur Terre, et je ne suis pas censé interférer. J'étais seulement en train de l'écouter prêcher, je n'ai pas essayé de lui parler ! ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard que lui lançait Crowley.

-Tes supérieurs ont l'air un peu plus corrects que les miens. Mais après tout, c'est dans leur contrat, je suppose.

Un silence serein s'installa entre les deux, seulement troublé par les bruits de la ville et le chant d'un rossignol caché à proximité. Finalement, Aziraphale reprit la parole.

-A chaque fois qu'on se croise, on se met des bâtons dans les roues et on s'empêche l'un l'autre de faire notre travail.

-C'est ça, notre travail, non ? Déjouer les plans de l'autre.

-Mais au final on se retrouve toujours à la case départ. Ça ne mène à rien. Si on faisait une trêve ?

Crowley se retourna lentement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Ça dépend ce que tu entends par une trêve.

-Si on se recroise, on oublie qu'on est dans des camps opposés. Et on n'interfère pas avec le travail de l'autre. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Visiblement je ne suis pas capable de me débarrasser définitivement de toi, et toi non plus. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

-Le sentiment est partagé.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Crowley posa le menton sur ses mains jointes, prenant un moment pour réfléchir.

-Ça me parait raisonnable, répondit-t-il finalement. Mais si mes supérieurs apprennent que j'ai passé un marché avec un ange, je suis cuit. Et crois-moi, les Enfers ont une définition très particulière du mot « cuit ».

-Ce n'est pas un marché, vois ça plutôt comme un pacte de non-agression. Si jamais ils l'apprennent, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que je suis trop puissant pour toi, mais que je suis magnanime et te laisse vivre sur mon territoire.

Crowley éclata d'un rire franc en écoutant le ton pompeux et fier de lui d'Aziraphale.

-Dans tes rêves, mon ange ! Je leur dirais que tu n'es qu'un simple désagrément et que tu rajoute du challenge à mes missions ennuyantes et trop faciles. Aucune chance que je leur dise qu'un petit chérubin me tient en échec.

-Principauté, corrigea Aziraphale. Et comme tu veux. De toute façon je ne vois pas comment ils en entendraient parler. C'est nous leurs espions sur Terre, personne d'autre n'ira leur rapporter ce qu'on y fait.

Crowley sourit.

-Tu commence à parler comme un démon.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée. Les anges aussi ont le droit d'être intelligents et sensés. Ce n'est qu'un accord raisonnable entre deux personnes ayant un peu de sens commun. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie, ou que je vais passer de ton côté.

Le démon se reposa contre le mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Aziraphale ne dupait personne, pas même lui-même. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, loin s'en fallait, mais il y avait indéniablement un certain respect et, oui, de l'appréciation entre eux deux. Mais ils auraient tous les deux préféré mourir que de le dire à voix haute.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est alliés ? demanda néanmoins Crowley.

-Ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas ennemis l'un envers l'autre, même si nous sommes techniquement dans des camps opposés.

-Ça me va, répondit finalement Crowley en haussant les épaules.

Il sauta du muret et se remit debout, avant de se tourner vers Aziraphale.

-Bon, ce fût un plaisir de te croiser, mais maintenant je pense que je vais prendre la poudre d'escampette et me tirer loin d'ici, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester dans la même ville qu'un type qui pourrait me vaporiser d'un simple mot. Tu me préviendras quand il sera remonté Là-Haut ?

-Oh, je crois que tu le sauras toi-même, répondit Aziraphale. Ce genre de nouvelles voyage vite.

L'ange se remit également sur pied et adressa un signe de tête poli à Crowley.

-A la prochaine fois, je suppose. En espérant ne pas te revoir dans les environs.

-Moi de même.

Crowley porta deux doigts à son front en une moquerie de salut, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna à travers le parc. Aziraphale le regarda marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu derrière la courbe d'un sentier, puis il prit lui-même le chemin du centre-ville, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il savait très bien que ses supérieurs n'apprécieraient pas ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Cet acte de défiance, presque de trahison, aurait dû gêner l'ange mais il savait au fond de lui que cette trêve n'avait rien de répréhensible, et lui permettrait au contraire d'effectuer au mieux son travail sur Terre. Les anges restés au Ciel n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement sur le terrain, Aziraphale s'en était vite rendu compte. Seul l'avis d'une personne comptait, et le Seigneur savait parfaitement que les intentions de l'ange étaient bénéfiques.

Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Aziraphale espérait également tisser un lien plus fort avec la seule autre personne qu'il connaissait réellement sur Terre. Et qui sait, avec un peu de travail, il pourrait peut-être retrouver l'ami qu'il avait autrefois en Eden.


	7. 438 – La Clairière des Démons

Note: comme ce chapitre (et les suivants) est plus long que les premiers, est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait utile de mettre les notes de bas de page en fin de paragraphe plutôt qu'en fin de chapitre? C'est un peu de boulot mais ça pourrait rendre la lecture plus facile pour certains. Si vous voulez que je change ça, dites le moi dans les reviews!

**438 – La Clairière des Démons**

Les siècles passent et ne se ressemblent pas. L'âge d'or de l'Empire romain était depuis longtemps révolu, et l'Europe était à présent plongé dans l'obscurantisme du Moyen Âge. Un temps où il ne faisait pas bon vivre pour les anges. Les démons, en revanche, s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et un démon en particulier. La naïveté et la paranoïa du peuple avait donné de nombreuses idées à Crowley, et il profitait de ce terrain de jeu immense et de la carte blanche que lui avaient donné les Enfers pour laisser libre cours à son imagination. Une tentation par ci, une damnation par là… ce n'était que des missions de routine ennuyantes, et il préférait de loin monter des complots et des plans complexes pour jouer avec l'esprit des humains et les laisser eux-mêmes prendre le chemin de la damnation. Il avait parfaitement assimilé le concept de libre-arbitre, et se faisait une joie de l'utiliser à son avantage.

Son dernier plan en date était un classique et avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves, mais pour l'instant ses proies n'avaient pas l'air de mordre à l'hameçon. Crowley avait jeté son dévolu sur Dreileuge[1], un petit village isolé en plein milieu de l'empire germanique, bien loin des quelques rares foyers de culture et d'éducation. Le hameau était entouré de champs et d'une dense forêt de pins, et à une dizaine de lieues du plus proche village. La cible parfaite pour un petit spectacle de sorcellerie et de satanisme.

Depuis quelques semaines, le village était donc la proie d'activités occultes, qui jetaient le trouble sur ses habitants. La dernière moisson de l'été avait été attaquée par une vague virulente d'insectes, jusqu'à présent inconnus dans la région puis la volaille et le bétail s'étaient mis à dépérir. Les villageois avaient tenté de rester rationnels, et avaient blâmé ces malheurs sur des causes naturelles. Ils s'en étaient remis à leur solution par défaut : la prière. Sans grand succès, comme ils l'avaient vite observé. Crowley, voyant que la manière douce n'avait pas d'effet, avait décidé de se lancer dans des actions un peu plus spectaculaires. Quelques semaines à peine après le début de l'épidémie, les villageois découvrirent les restes éventrés d'un mouton en bordure de la forêt. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, ils auraient rejeté la faute sur les bêtes sauvages qui semblaient pulluler dans la région mais les entrailles de l'animal avaient été méthodiquement retirées, et on avait retrouvé sur place les traces d'un feu et des restes d'herbes médicinales à la limite de l'occulte. Et comme tout bon péquenaud de la campagne l'apprend dès son plus jeune âge, qui dit herbes médicinales dit sorcière.

La chasse commença donc, sous les yeux ravis de Crowley, qui vivait caché dans une petite hutte de fortune au cœur de la forêt. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la vie d'ermite, mais c'était le seul moyen de résider dans les parages sans se faire repérer, et il s'en contentait. Il n'était donc pas fâché que les villageois prennent enfin les choses au sérieux. De nombreuses femmes du village étaient adepte de médecine traditionnelle, mais les villageois semblaient récalcitrants à l'idée d'accuser leurs femmes et leurs filles, surtout quand celles-ci les avaient aidés à guérir de la fièvre où à faire accoucher une brebis. La chasse aux sorcières aboutit finalement dans la chaumière d'une vieillarde vivant recluse depuis des années, dont le seul tort était de posséder quelques grimoires sur les étoiles et les constellations. Elle fut donc promptement mise sur le bûcher, et les villageois se félicitèrent d'avoir mis en échec le mal qui infestait leur hameau.

Crowley les observa faire la fête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. S'ils croyaient que raccourcir de quelques années la vie d'une vieillarde était suffisant pour l'arrêter, ils se fourraient tous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il leur accorda quelques semaines de répit, avant de passer au clou du spectacle. De plus en plus souvent, les bergers revenaient des pâturages, les yeux exorbités et la voix tremblante, prétendant avoir entendu leurs bêtes parler, ou vu un immense bélier à dix cornes les observer depuis les abords des champs. Un groupe de bûcherons rentra un soir de la forêt de sapins, pris de panique. Ils juraient avoir vu la haute silhouette d'un homme avec des cornes de boucs qui dansait autour de leur campement, les fixant de ses yeux jaunes brillants et riant d'une voix disloquée avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. L'un des plus âgés avait failli se couper la jambe avec sa propre hache lorsque la créature était apparue derrière lui, et le petit nouveau arrivé du village voisin ne parlait plus qu'en bredouillant. Le village sombra dans la panique : les sorcières, c'était une chose mais les apparitions démoniaques n'étaient pas un phénomène que le villageois germanique moyen était capable de gérer. Jusqu'au jour où le cadavre éventré d'un nouveau-né fût retrouvé dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, sur le même site que plusieurs sacrifices de bétail des semaines précédentes. Cette fois ci, se dirent les villageois, c'en était trop. Ils devaient agir. Le fait qu'aucun nourrisson du village ne manque à l'appel ne sembla pas les gêner outre mesure : il s'agissait certainement d'un bébé volé à un village voisin. Ils décidèrent donc de prendre leur courage à demain et d'aller quérir l'aide du monastère le plus proche, qui se trouvait à deux jours de marche de Dreileuge.

Crowley était particulièrement fier du bébé. Il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'un véritable humain : le démon détestait tuer des mortels lui-même, il préférait les laisser le faire entre eux. Il s'agissait en vérité du cadavre d'un faon, qu'il avait métamorphosé pour lui donner une apparence humaine. L'illusion avait eu son petit effet, et maintenant le village entier était sur les rotules, incapables de dormir, cherchant le mal à tous les coins de rues[2]. Mais malheureusement, les pitreries du démon avaient également attiré l'attention d'autres personnes. Un voyageur était arrivé peu de temps auparavant dans le village voisin, où il s'était établi en se faisant passer pour un pèlerin. Crowley n'était pas dupe, et avait parfaitement remarqué que l'étranger venait régulièrement visiter Dreileuge et la forêt environnante en plein milieu de la nuit. Et surtout, il avait remarqué l'aura qui l'entourait. La créature n'était pas plus humaine que lui, c'était un ange. Un ange assez précautionneux d'ailleurs, qui semblait avoir compris que les villageois ne feraient pas de différence entre lui et un démon, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas fréquenter le hameau à la vue de tous. Crowley était un peu énervé que cet idiot vienne se mêler de ses affaires, mais son plan était déjà assez avancé, et à ce stade l'ange ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher les villageois de se retourner les uns contre les autres. Il se contenta donc d'observer l'intrus de loin, espérant qu'il finisse par se lasser et abandonner ses recherches, ou que les villageois tombent sur lui et règle le problème eux-mêmes. Le démon n'allait sûrement pas mettre sa propre sécurité en péril juste pour se débarrasser d'un unique enquiquineur.

Aziraphale avait depuis quelques années prit l'identité d'un médecin itinérant, voyageant à travers l'Europe pour apporter ses bienfaits partout où il le pouvait. Dans cette époque obscure, les seules actions efficaces qu'il pouvait effectuer étaient de petits miracles isolés. Il se contentait de voyager de village en village et d'aider les gens qu'il croisait, améliorant leur vie dans une petite mesure et tentant de leur enseigner les valeurs chrétiennes pour les sortir un par un de leur misère quotidienne. Dans l'ensemble, il détestait le Moyen Âge, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Le monde finirait un jour par sortir de l'obscurantisme en attendant, il ne pouvait que faire son travail. Et son travail le menait actuellement dans un petit village allemand, en proie à un mal qu'il savait terrible pour les villageois. Les activités occultes dans les parages ne pouvaient pas être l'œuvre d'un humain, et Aziraphale savait qu'il devait prendre les choses en main lui-même. Son enquête n'avait pour l'instant pas mené à grand-chose. Il avait interrogé le voisinage, s'était renseigné sur les prétendus rituels de sorcellerie qui avaient eu lieu dans la forêt, et s'était recueilli sur la tombe en bois pourri du nourrisson assassiné. S'il avait eu accès au cadavre, il se serait vite rendu compte que l'enfant n'était pas plus humain que lui, mais il était hors de question qu'Aziraphale profane une tombe, même dans ces circonstances. En attendant, il profitait de sa présence sur les lieux pour effectuer quelques miracles, guérir des malades, protéger la moisson et repousser le mauvais temps. Cela ne sauverait pas les victimes du démon, mais cela contrebalancerait au moins un peu ses méfaits.

L'ange n'était sur les lieux que depuis une semaine, lorsque les villageois envoyés en éclaireurs revinrent du monastère accompagnés d'un prêtre à l'air austère et déterminé. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la région qui s'y connaisse en démonologie, mais celui-là semblait en connaitre un rayon. Il était arrivé au village chargé de grimoires, de goupillons de cérémonie, de chandelles couvertes de lettres grecques, et d'autres ustensiles dont l'usage restait obscur. Aziraphale demeura fidèle à sa décision de ne pas s'approcher du village, mais de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, l'homme était un professionnel. Pas sûr néanmoins que cela soit suffisant pour attraper un démon qui n'avait pas envie qu'on le trouve.

Comme tous les soirs, Aziraphale reprit ses recherches. Il avait réussi à réduire le périmètre des possibilités à la forêt : c'est là que le démon semblait être le plus actif. Ce dernier cachait son aura, ce qui rendait la tâche de l'ange difficile il décida de suivre son exemple et se camoufler également. Annoncer sa présence à la ronde aurait été non seulement contre-productif, mais surtout suicidaire. La forêt était dense, et très étendue, ses recherches n'avançaient donc pas aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner. Toute la nuit, il quadrilla donc les sous-bois, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'une aura maléfique. Après quelques heures de crapahutage intensif, il crut toucher au but : une clairière se trouvait à proximité, et émettait une faible énergie qui n'était clairement pas humaine. Pas celle d'un démon non plus, s'il devait être honnête mais en tout cas de nature occulte. Curieux, l'ange s'avança dans la clairière, marchant à pas mesurés et prenant garde de conserver sa capuche sur sa tête pour camoufler son visage.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque le sol sembla soudain s'enflammer. Une vive lumière blanche s'éleva de l'herbe éparse, formant un large cercle autour de l'ange. Aziraphale sursauta et tituba en arrière, s'éloignant par réflexe de la bordure du cercle. Un rapide regard autour de lui confirma ce qu'il craignait : il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

La lumière décrut progressivement, mais resta néanmoins assez forte pour éclairer la clairière comme en plein jour. Le cercle était entouré de symboles écrits en énochien, la langue des anges[3], et contenait des formes géométriques imbriquées les unes dans les autres, décorées de nouveaux symboles – certains en énochien, certains en hébreux. Aziraphale pesta intérieurement contre son manque de précautions. Le démon avait apparemment remarqué sa présence dans les parages, et avait pris des mesures pour se débarrasser de lui. Pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé un cercle de bannissement ou de destruction était une question à laquelle il préférait ne pas avoir la réponse : mieux valait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que le démon n'arrive. Mais il eut beau examiner les symboles au sol, pas moyen de trouver la moindre faille. Ce cercle était parfait, et ne pouvait être brisé que de l'extérieur.

Son inspection fût interrompue par des bruits de pas et la lumière de torches s'approchant de la clairière. La panique qui commençait à envahir Aziraphale se calma un tant soit peu : le cortège des gens du village devait avoir remarqué la lumière surnaturelle, il pourrait leur demander de le libérer. Le groupe bruyant apparut enfin dans la clairière, l'exorciste à sa tête. Il portait un large crucifix en bois autour du cou, et était muni d'un livre de prières et d'un goupillon. Un assistant se tenait à ses côtés pour porter le récipient d'eau bénite. Avant que l'ange n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il lança d'un ton emphatique :

-Nous t'avons finalement capturé, démon !

Aziraphale referma la bouche. La situation n'était pas difficile à comprendre : l'exorciste avait posé des pièges à des endroits stratégiques que la forêt, attendant que le démon tombe dedans. Et il n'avait aucun état d'âme à se rabattre sur la première créature surnaturelle qu'il trouvait.

-Je ne suis pas un démon, Aziraphale tenta néanmoins d'expliquer. Vous faites erreur. Je suis un ange.

Le prêtre n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincue.

-Si tu es un ange, prouves-le donc ! Où sont tes ailes ?

Aziraphale ferma les yeux et sourit. Facile. Il se concentra, se forçant à maîtriser l'énergie qui emplissait son corps pour ne révéler qu'une infime partie de sa nature angélique[4], et d'un geste fluide, étendit ses ailes derrière lui.

Ou du moins, essaya d'étendre ses ailes. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fût de mettre les bras en croix en souriant comme un dément, se figer pendant un instant le temps que l'absence de résultat atteigne son cerveau, puis son visage se couvrit d'une expression d'horreur. Le cercle l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs, il était à présent coincé dans son enveloppe corporelle, aussi faible et sans défense qu'un quelconque mortel. Et sans moyen de prouver aux villageois qu'il était de leur côté.

Le prêtre ricana en voyant son désarroi, immédiatement imité par le reste des hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Tu as terrorisé ce village pendant trop longtemps, engeance de l'Enfer, mais à présent tu es pris au piège ! Le cercle sacré et la vision de la sainte Bible t'ont ôté toutes tes forces, tu ne peux rien contre la force de la foi ! La gloire du Seigneur est avec nous et…

-Ecoutez, je vous dis que vous faites erreur. Vous avez la mauvaise personne ! Je suis dans votre camp !

-Nous savons que c'est toi qui as perpétré les crimes commis dans le village de ces braves[5], qui a détruit les moissons et tué le bétail, et qui a ôté la vie d'un nourrisson innocent !

-Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela ! plaida Aziraphale. Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie…

Mais l'homme cessa de lui prêter attention. Il leva son crucifix, ouvrit son livre et commença à psalmodier. La panique reprit ses droits lorsqu'Aziraphale comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire : le texte qu'il lisait était une incantation destinée à renvoyer les démons là d'où ils venaient. A savoir, en Enfer. Ce que le prêtre ne savait sans doute pas était que tous les procédés d'exorcisme marchaient de la même façon sur les démons et sur les anges, qui étaient après tout les mêmes créatures à la base. Être désincorporé était de loin le moindre des soucis d'Aziraphale : s'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de là avant que le prêtre ai fini, il allait se retrouver En Bas, au milieu d'une foule de démon qui se feraient un plaisir de s'occuper de son cas. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, qui diminuaient à vue d'œil, il tenta à nouveau d'appeler ses pouvoirs angéliques et d'ouvrir une brèche dans le cercle. Jusqu'à ce que le prêtre s'interrompe brusquement, alors qu'une voix glaciale retentissait dans toute la clairière :

-Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il a l'air d'un démon, essspècccce d'imbéccccciles ?

Une haute silhouette sombre se découpait sur le fond de flammes des torches des villageois. Elle venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Enfin… Crowley était en réalité tombé du haut d'un arbre dans lequel il s'était caché pour observer la scène, alors qu'il tentait d'en descendre discrètement. Il avait suivi le cortège de villageois dans la forêt, les espionnant depuis les frondaisons. L'exorciste était beaucoup plus sérieux et professionnel que ce à quoi Crowley s'était d'abord attendu : il avait établi de nombreux pièges dans la forêt, dessinés avec une minutie qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, et il s'était armé du manuel de démonologie du roi Salomon, considéré comme un expert en la matière. Ce qui avait définitivement convaincu le démon de garder ses distances était le goupillon : le démon n'était pas fou, et le plus loin il se tenait d'une arme remplie d'eau bénite, le mieux il se portait. Lorsque le piège s'était déclenché, Crowley en avait ressenti l'onde de choc immédiatement et s'était rapproché pour voir la scène par lui-même. Une partie de lui avait pitié du pauvre bougre qui avait été trop pataud pour échapper à un piège posé par des humains le reste se réjouissait que l'exorciste le débarrasse enfin de cette épine dans le pied. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de reconnaitre l'ange qui se trouvait pris au piège. Certes, Aziraphale avait changé d'apparence depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais Crowley commençait à reconnaitre son aura, qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus camoufler. Le démon sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir en reconnaissant les yeux bleus et la mine désespérée du prisonnier. Parmi tous les anges, il fallait que ce soit le seul qu'il apprécie qui se retrouve aujourd'hui en danger. A la suite d'une dizaine de secondes d'un dilemme mental intense, Crowey repoussa toutes ses années d'endoctrinement et les voix de ses supérieurs qui lui répétaient de laisser l'ange se faire désincorporer. Il décida d'intervenir, et descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était planqué.

Et s'affala par terre.

-Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il a l'air d'un démon, essspècccce d'imbéccccciles ? siffla-t-il après s'être finalement remis debout et rapproché du cercle de lumière.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la clairière. Le prêtre se retourna brusquement, la surprise et la peur se lisant sur son visage. Dans le cercle de lumière, Aziraphale avait également relevé la tête en direction du nouveau venu, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait adopter. L'intrus était de toute évidence le démon qu'il traquait mais il semblait vouloir éloigner les villageois de lui. Pourquoi ?

Le démon n'attendit pas que les villageois réagissent, et s'empressa de délivrer une large beigne dans la tête du jeune homme portant le récipient d'eau bénite, y mettant toute la force que lui offrait sa nature surhumaine. Le gamin s'effondra sous le coup, envoyant valdinguer le bénitier. Crowley fit un pas en arrière, évitant les projections d'eau. Le prêtre, comprenant rapidement la situation, se mit à agiter frénétiquement son goupillon devant lui comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Quelques gouttes atterrirent sur le bras du démon, le brûlant comme de l'acide, mais il ignora la douleur, et d'un claquement de doigt porta le manche en métal au rouge. Un anneau de flammes s'éleva autour d'eux, tenant la foule des villageois confus et effrayés à distance. L'ecclésiastique laissa tomber au sol son goupillon brûlant avec un glapissement de douleur, avant d'être attrapé sans ménagement par le col et soulevé de terre. Le démon approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du prêtre. Si de loin il pouvait passer pour un humain, de près sa peau recouverte d'écailles et ses yeux jaunes vifs brillants d'une haine viscérale ne laissaient plus aucun doute sur sa nature.

-Est-ccce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'est la créature qui sse trouve dans ce cercle ? gronda Crowley d'une voix aussi profonde qu'une crypte.

Malgré la terreur qui brillait au fond de son regard, la confiance et la foi du prêtre – ou peut-être sa stupidité sans borne – le poussèrent à répondre d'une voix qui tremblait à peine :

-Ton assistant ! Un meurtrier, une engeance des Enfers !

-C'est un ange, essspèce d'imbécile fini ! Un ange d'Eden, avec les ailes, les miracles et tout le baratin ! Et est-ce que tu sssais ce qui arrive aux humains qui s'en prennent à une créature du Ciel ?

L'expression du visage du prêtre parlait pour lui.

-Le Ciel n'est pas très miséricordieux avec ce genre de persssonnes. Non, tu risssques plutôt de te retrouver En Bas. Mais avant cela, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Parce qu'il ssse trouve que tu as eu la bonne idée de t'attaquer au ssseul ange que j'apprécie et pour qui j'ai un tant soi peu de ressspect. Et entre sssa vie et la tienne, le choix est vite fait.

-Crowley !

Le démon releva la tête, oubliant temporairement l'exorciste terrorisé qu'il tenait d'une main à quelques centimètres du sol. De l'autre côté de la barrière de lumière, Aziraphale lui jetait un regard implorant.

-Ah, désssolé mon ange, j'ai failli oublier.

Crowley claqua des doigts, et une bourrasque de vent balaya les symboles gravés dans la terre. La lumière décrut rapidement, puis disparut complètement, laissant la scène uniquement éclairée par la lumière rougeoyante du mur de flammes.

Aziraphale tituba en dehors du cercle, tentant de recouvrer les forces qui l'avaient quittées.

-Crowley, lâche-le.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais plutôt une supplique que lui adressait l'ange. Il n'avait aucun moyen de forcer le démon à faire quoi que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre au prêtre.

Crowley jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme.

-Ce fumier a failli te tuer. Et ce piège m'était destiné, de toute manière. Je ne vais pas le laisser repartir comme ça.

-Mais il ne m'a pas tué. Il ne faisait que faire son travail, et la faute à qui ?

Les deux créatures, ange et démon, se fixèrent dans les yeux en une bataille d'une intensité qui aurait pu brûler le cerveau de n'importe quel humain. En désespoir de cause, Aziraphale rassembla ce qui restait de ses maigres forces et étendit enfin ses ailes. Un halo de lumière blanche enveloppa la clairière, se heurtant aux flammes qui commençaient à faiblir.

-Tu ne le tuera point !

Crowley lâcha un grondement énervé et relâcha le prêtre, qui s'affala par terre. Il se tourna vers Aziraphale, laissa sa forme primaire reprendre le dessus sur son apparence humaine. Le spectacle de la transformation d'un bipède en un serpent gigantesque fut assez pour convaincre le prêtre qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance contre ces deux forces de la nature. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et se carapata entre les flammes faiblissantes, entraînant derrière lui des derniers villageois qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuis.

Lorsque tous les villageois eurent disparu, la clairière était à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, et les résidus du cercle de feu qui s'éteignait progressivement. Deux silhouettes qui pourraient passer pour humaines si on n'y regardait pas de trop près se tenaient au centre, face à face.

-Merci, déclara finalement Aziraphale. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'étais fini.

-Si je n'avais pas été là, répliqua Crowley, tu ne te serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation. C'était la moindre des choses. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie.

-Ah bon ? Alors je ne suis pas « le seul ange que tu apprécies et pour lequel tu aies un tant soit peu de respect » ?

-J'ai dit ça uniquement pour me justifier devant ce crétin d'exorciste ! nia Crowley, un peu trop vite pour être crédible. Enfin, au moins tu t'en es sorti vivant, c'est ça qui compte. La prochaine fois, évite de te mêler de mes affaires.

-Crois moi, ce n'était pas volontaire, répondit l'ange. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était toi, et tu es plutôt difficile à dénicher quand tu décides de te cacher, mon cher.

Crowley fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom complètement incongru.

-Je ne suis pas ton cher !

-Et moi, je ne suis pas ton ange. Donc on est quittes.

Le démon s'esclaffa, bientôt imité par Aziraphale. La tension et l'adrénaline de la nuit commençaient à retomber, les laissant dans un état apathique. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Aziraphale ne prenne la parole.

-Je ne resterais pas ici plus longtemps, il semblerait que tu aies du travail, et je ne veux pas rester dans ton chemin. Alors… bonne soirée.

-A une prochaine fois, mon ange.

-A une prochaine tentative d'exorcisme, mon cher.

Crowley esquissa un sourire amusé alors qu'Aziraphale disparaissait entre les arbres. Visiblement, cet ange avait un certain sens de l'humour. En tout cas, le démon estima qu'il avait fait assez de dégâts dans la région. Après tout, il avait réussi à traumatiser un village entier, qui ne ferait plus appel aux forces ecclésiastiques de sitôt. Il pouvait certainement s'accorder une petite décennie de vacances avant de reprendre le travail.

Personne dans le village de Dreileuge ne comprit jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que la clairière avait brûlé, effaçant toute trace de l'incident et laissant le reste de la forêt miraculeusement intacte, et que les événements occultes et autres malédictions avaient cessé immédiatement après. A partir de ce jour, les villageois évitèrent comme la peste le lieu qu'ils nommaient désormais la Clairière des Démons.

* * *

[1] Prononcer : Draille-Loï-Gueu

[2] Qui n'étaient pas très nombreux dans ce hameau.

[3] Et par extension, des démons

[4] La véritable forme d'un ange était beaucoup trop pure et incompréhensible pour qu'un mortel puisse la regarder sans sombrer immédiatement dans la folie.

[5] Hochement de tête et grognements approbateurs de la part des braves en question.


	8. 470 – Demande de directives

**470 – Demande de directives**

Trente-six degrés à droite… Carrés entrelacés… Binah, Yesod…

Les symboles s'entremêlaient en un fourmillement qui ne semblait pas avoir le moindre sens. Pour le comprendre, il faudrait voir l'ensemble, et la silhouette accroupie sur le sol était loin d'avoir terminé son ouvrage.

Les anges pouvaient déchoir. C'était un fait. Si un ange remettait en question l'autorité d'Eden et la justesse du plan de Dieu, il perdait son statut de créature du Ciel. Aziraphale ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur et la douleur que cela pouvait représenter. Il ne pouvait envisager de vivre sans la présence constante et réconfortante d'Eden en lui, et la certitude que le Ciel veillait sur lui. Ce serait comme devenir aveugle. Mais c'était pourtant le prix que certains avaient choisi de payer pour la liberté de remettre en cause leur Père.

Etoile de David dessinée quatre fois… Relier Tipheret et Netzach… Il épousseta la craie qui s'accrochait à ses manches et traversa la pièce.

Le Ciel offrait la rédemption. C'était aussi un fait, et c'était d'ailleurs le concept de base du Paradis. Repentez-vous de vos péchés, et vous serez pardonnés. Nulle faute n'est trop grande pour justifier que Dieu ne vous aime plus. Suivant ce principe, était-il possible qu'un ange déchu revienne au Ciel ? Que le crime de lèse-divinité soit pardonné et qu'un démon se voit offrir la rédemption ?

Huit bougies à placer dans les coins, et du myrrhe posé au centre…

Aziraphale n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet, mais il croyait fermement que Crowley méritait qu'il essaie. Au fil de leurs rencontres, Aziraphale n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la nature amicale et altruiste du démon, qui était parfois visible par fragments sous le masque de malice et de cruauté qu'il essayait de montrer. Crowley, au fond de lui, n'était pas mauvais c'était des siècles d'influences de l'Enfer qui l'avaient rendu vicieux et plein de ressentiment. Mais l'ange était persuadé qu'avec un peu d'aide, il pouvait redevenir la personne qu'il avait été autrefois.

Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de l'assistance du Ciel.

Aziraphale traça le dernier trait à la craie, et se releva pour admirer son œuvre. Puis il alluma consciencieusement les bougies, et attendit quelques instants. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une lumière dorée s'élève du tracé cabalistique, éclipsant la lumière des bougies. L'ange sentit une douce chaleur lui picoter la peau, comme si la lumière provenait du soleil et non du portail.

-Aziraphale.

La voix qui venait de s'élever semblait venir de partout à la fois, et fit vibrer les murs de la petite pièce. Aziraphale leva les yeux. Un visage était apparu dans les airs au-dessus du cercle, fait lui aussi de lumière pure. Il avait des traits nobles et vifs et un regard charismatique, mais un observateur extérieur aurait été bien en peine de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Aziraphale reconnut l'apparence que Michel, l'archange guerrier, empruntait lors des rares occasions où il devait parler aux humains. Etant lui-même un ange, Aziraphale n'avait aucune difficulté à regarder en face la forme naturelle d'un autre mais il n'était pas certain de l'effet que cela aurait sur son enveloppe corporelle mortelle, il était donc reconnaissant à son supérieur d'avoir pris cette précaution.

-Michel ! Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite. D'habitude il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour vous joindre…

-Pas besoin de faire des remarques là-dessus, Aziraphale, répliqua la voix d'un ton légèrement bougon. Tu sais très bien que j'ai énormément de travail.

Aziraphale toussota, mais n'insista pas. L'important était qu'un de ses supérieurs ai répondu.

-Tu viens me faire ton rapport ? s'enquit la voix. Nous ne l'attendions pas avant au moins six ans.

-Non. J'ai d'autres nouvelles plus urgentes. Il y a un démon vivant sur Terre, du nom de Crowley, que j'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises.

-Il t'empêche d'accomplir ta mission ? Nous enverrons quelqu'un t'aider à s'occuper de son cas, ne t'en fait pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! En vérité, c'est surtout moi qui l'empêche d'accomplir sa mission. Ce qui est mon travail, évidemment. Non, c'est autre chose. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs millénaires que nous nous rencontrons régulièrement, par la force des choses, et lorsque nous ne nous battons pas, il nous arrive de discuter.

-Tu fraternise avec un démon ?

-Je ne fraternise pas ! se récria Aziraphale. Il s'agirait plutôt de… piques et de joutes verbales entre les assauts physiques.

La principauté commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de s'ouvrir de ce sujet à Michel.

-Mais tu n'es pas encore parvenu à le vaincre ?

-Non, il s'avère être un adversaire de taille. Mais c'est à ce propos, justement, que… Eh bien, disons que j'ai appris à le connaitre. A force de me battre contre lui, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je pense qu'il n'est pas comme les autres démons, il ne pense pas comme eux, il…

Aziraphale s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots, mais Michel ne lui laissa pas le temps de les retrouver.

-Eh bien, c'est une nouvelle positive ! Il arrive que certains démons sortent du lot, et se comportent de manière imprévisible. Ils sont les plus difficiles à contrecarrer. Mais si tu le connais bien, et si tu parviens à comprendre comment il agit et comment il pense…

Aziraphale s'accorda un sourire. Michel pouvait-il avoir eu la même idée que lui ?

-Justement. Je crois que si je le fréquentais plus, disons, si je le suivais, que je l'observais, je pourrais en apprendre encore plus sur lui, et peut-être me rapprocher de lui.

-C'est un jeu dangereux, Aziraphale, prévint la voix désincarnée de l'archange. Mais je suis certain que tu sauras lui résister. Si quelqu'un est capable de se débarrasser de ce démon particulier, c'est bien toi. Tu es sur Terre depuis plus longtemps que n'importe lequel de nos agents, tu connais son modus operandi mieux que personne, tu es l'ange le mieux placé pour déjouer ses plans.

Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu suggérer, et il tenta de corriger Michel, mais l'archange ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Rendons cela officiel, déclara-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste : à partir de maintenant, ta mission principale est d'observer ce démon, Crowley, d'en apprendre autant que tu le peux sur lui, et d'utiliser ces connaissances pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu feras de la Terre un endroit meilleur pour tous les humains, et tu faciliteras le travail de tous les anges qui devront y descendre.

Aziraphale le considéra, dépité.

-Je suis fier de toi, continua l'archange, complètement aveugle au désespoir de son vis-à-vis. Continue de prendre de telles initiatives, et je suis sûr que le Ciel t'en récompensera. J'en toucherais moi-même un mot aux autres archanges. En attendant, bon courage. La paix de Dieu soit avec toi.

Une note aux harmoniques puissantes retentit dans la pièce, et la lumière disparut, ne laissant que le cercle de craie blanche éclairé par la lueur tremblotante de quelques bougies.

Aziraphale garda le regard fixé sur l'endroit où s'était trouvé le visage de Michel. Intérieurement, il pesta contre sa naïveté. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait été surprenant que le Ciel approuve son initiative. Mais de là à tordre ses mots et à lui donner des ordres allant dans la direction complètement opposée à celle qu'il voulait prendre… Michel ne connaissait pas Crowley, et il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il venait de lui ordonner. Les ordres des Cieux avaient beau être clair, Aziraphale croyait, non, savait qu'il avait raison : ce démon méritait une seconde chance, pas l'annihilation. Malheureusement, une fois qu'un archange vous avait donné un ordre, il serait impensable de discuter, ou même de songer y désobéir. Ruminant ses pensées moroses, Aziraphale éteignit une à une les bougies et nettoya le cercle. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation fâcheuse, sans alerter ses supérieurs sur ses véritables intentions.


	9. 474 – Tentative d'assassinat

**474 – Tentative d'assassinat**

Quatre heures. Quatre heures que l'ange était entré dans cette foutu église, et qu'il n'en ressortait pas. Crowley commençait à en avoir assez, mais il avait attendu jusque-là, ce n'était pas pour abandonner maintenant. Aziraphale était étrangement difficile à repérer et intercepter, pour quelqu'un qui lui collait au train depuis si longtemps. Crowley avait remarqué déjà deux ans auparavant l'ombre discrète qui le suivait partout mais il soupçonnait que l'ange le suive depuis plus longtemps que cela. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Crowley avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et demander directement à son poursuivant pourquoi il passait son temps à le suivre.

Une ouverture dans la large porte en bois de l'église s'ouvrit finalement. Crowley se redressa, l'œil alerte, tout en veillant à rester bien caché dans les buissons où il s'était tapi. De toute façon, sous sa forme de serpent, il était peu probable que qui que ce soit le découvre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser que la personne qui venait de sortir du bâtiment n'était pas Aziraphale. Pas besoin d'analyser les traits de son visage ou la couleur de ses cheveux : c'était un homme. Et personne n'était entré dans l'église depuis quatre heures. A moins que l'ange se soit faite désincorporer à l'intérieur du lieu sacré, et que le Ciel lui ai redonné un corps immédiatement en ignorant toute la paperasse, c'était impossible.

Crowley comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une distraction, au moment même où une main s'abattait sur lui et l'empoignait pour le lever dans les airs. Le démon siffla et cracha de colère[1] , se tortillant en tous sens. Il tenta de mordre au bras son assaillant, sans succès, puis se rabattit sur sa technique habituelle de fuite : se retransformer en humain. Cela suffit au moins pour se libérer de l'emprise de son attaquant. Crowley tituba un instant avant de se redresser et d'estimer la scène d'un regard paniqué. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue de vêtements de paysanne et les cheveux relevés en un chignon stricte, se tenait devant lui. Pas besoin de remarquer ses yeux bleu azur pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Aziraphale : Crowley savait que l'ange habitait un corps féminin depuis quelques temps déjà, et la surprise initiale était passée. Une nouvelle surprise, en revanche, attendait le démon : Aziraphale tenait à la main une épée enflammée.

-Crowley… lança-t-elle dès qu'il eut repris forme humaine.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le distraire encore, et se jeta immédiatement sur lui. Les intentions de l'ange étaient claires : l'éliminer pour de bon. Il aurait dû s'en douter en remarquant qu'Aziraphale le suivait incognito mais il aurait le temps de se réprimander plus tard pour son manque de discernement s'il sortait de là vivant. Il se jeta donc sous le bras armé de l'ange, tentant de l'atteindre au plexus solaire. Contre toute attente, elle esquiva facilement le coup et releva son épée.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu… marmonna-t-elle, avant de se prendre une créature mi-homme-mi-serpent dans les jambes. Elle s'affala au sol, lâchant l'arme dont la flamme s'éteignit immédiatement. Les deux créatures roulèrent dans l'herbe en un enchevêtrement de coup de pieds, de poings, et de dents dans le cas de Crowley. S'il n'avait pas été distrait par l'adrénaline envahissant son esprit, il aurait pu remarquer qu'Aziraphale ne mettait pas toute sa puissance dans ses coups, et ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques du démon et essayer de l'immobiliser. L'ange poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque deux crochets s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule gauche, mais ne lâcha pas prise, et continua d'agripper le cou de la bête. Mais elle sentait ses forces faiblir, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps face à un serpent enragé. En désespoir de cause, elle lâche finalement son adversaire, roula sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque qui suivit immédiatement, et retrouva l'épée abandonnée au sol. Les flammes reprirent et roussirent un peu l'herbe, avant qu'Aziraphale ne les éteigne à nouveau par un effort de volonté. Crowley était en train de reprendre forme humaine. Si le serpent avait ses avantages au combat, il manquait de membres pour attraper et frapper son adversaire. D'un pas déterminé, des flammes dans le regard, il s'avança vers l'ange. Puis il reçut un grand coup du plat de l'épée dans la tempe, et tout s'éteignit.

Crowley n'aurait su dire combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il était tombé inconscient. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était affalé sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce éclairée d'une lumière tamisée. Entre ses paupières entrouvertes, il distinguait mal l'endroit et ce qu'il contenait mais ses autres sens lui apportaient d'autres certitudes : il avait un bandage autour de la tête, il se trouvait dans une pièce fermée qui ne voyait pas souvent la lumière du soleil, l'endroit était parfaitement isolé des bruits de l'extérieur, et il y avait un ange avec lui. Crowley se concentra sur ce dernier détail. Une petite voix dans son esprit tenta d'attirer son attention, lui rappelant qu'il devrait actuellement être mort, et pas assis tranquillement sur une chaise au milieu d'un salon poussiéreux, mais il l'ignora royalement. L'aura angélique enveloppait toute la pièce, empêchant de déterminer clairement où se trouvait sa propriétaire. Prenant bien garde à ne pas ouvrir les yeux en grand, Crowley tenta de repérer les lieux. Une silhouette était assise à quelques mètres de lui, penché sur… une table ? Un livre ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir clairement, mais ce n'était pas important. S'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait profiter de l'effet de surprise pour mettre l'ange hors d'état de nuire, trouver une issue et s'enfuir.

Les mouvements de Crowley furent trop rapides pour qu'un œil humain comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait. En ralentissant un peu l'action, on pourrait les décrire ainsi : il se ramassa, bondit de sa chaise, l'envoyant par la même occasion valdinguer derrière lui, se propulsa en avant vers l'ange assis à sa table, et à nouveau se ramassa. Plus précisément, se ramassa la barrière transparente légèrement miroitante qui entourait l'endroit où il était assis. Au bruit du démon s'écrasant contre le mur invisible, Aziraphale releva la tête. Crowley était affalé par terre, geignant de douleur. Alors que l'ange se levait et s'approchait de lui, Crowley se redressa en frottant ses membres endoloris et regarda enfin autour de lui. Un cercle décoré d'écritures cabalistiques entourait l'endroit où il était assis, et brillait d'une faible lumière bleutée. En faisant bien attention, il pouvait distinguer la barrière qui s'en élevait, et semblait monter jusqu'au plafond. Un pichet d'eau était renversé au sol, à côté de la chaise culbutée et d'un petit plateau contenant du pain et une pomme. En voyant approcher l'ange, Crowley aurait voulu être en colère, mais la curiosité et la confusion prenaient trop de place dans son esprit pour en laisser à la rage.

-Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit Aziraphale d'une voix douce. Ce genre de barrière peut faire assez mal quand on essaie de les traverser par la force brute.

Crowley n'avait peut-être plus d'envie immédiate d'étrangler l'ange qui lui faisait face, mais il n'allait pas pour autant lui faire plaisir et s'adonner à une conversation mondaine.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? Tu veux me livrer à Eden ?

Aziraphale rejeta la tête en arrière, clairement exaspérée.

-Tout de suite, des accusations…

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as attaqué avec une épée enflammée, que tu m'as assommé, et que tu me retiens prisonnier dans un cercle de confinement ?

-D'abord, je ne t'ai pas attaqué, répliqua Aziraphale. Tu m'as sauté dessus avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot. Et je ne te retiens pas prisonnier. Ce n'est qu'une mesure de sûreté, j'effacerais ce cercle dès que je serais certaine que tu ne vas pas essayer de m'assassiner.

-Pas attaqué ? Tu m'as tendu un piège et tu avais une épée de flamme mais tu ne m'as pas attaqué ?

Aziraphale baissa les yeux, l'air honteuse.

-J'étais obligée, tu ne m'aurais pas parlé sinon.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Maintenant tu m'as ici, et je ne peux pas partir en te mettant un coup sur la tête, donc que veux-tu me dire qui nécessite de se faufiler derrière moi avec une foutue épée enflammée ?

L'ange hésita pendant un moment, l'air de chercher ses mots. La colère de Crowley n'était pas sans effet sur elle, mais elle savait que ce sentiment était justifié. Et ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger dans les minutes qui suivraient.

-Mes supérieurs m'ont ordonné de t'éliminer, lâcha-t-elle finalement en relevant les yeux vers le démon.

Le démon la fixa d'un air blasé.

-C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé remarquer, en effet.

-Tu ne comprend pas. Je…

Elle hésita à nouveau. Aziraphale avait beau avoir prévu cette discussion auparavant, l'avoir répétée des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, devoir expliquer cela à Crowley était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

-C'est Michel qui me l'a ordonné. Il ne te connait pas, il ne sait rien de notre trêve, et il ne descend jamais sur le terrain.

-Et donc ? demanda Crowley après un moment de silence.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Te tuer, je veux dire. Tuer qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, mais… Même si tu es un démon, ça ne justifie pas de telles extrémités. C'était un mauvais ordre.

Crowley empêcha in-extremis sa mâchoire de tomber au sol. Aziraphale avait l'air complètement perdue, et évitait son regard.

-Tu t'es rebellée ? Tu as refusé un ordre direct du Ciel ? s'exclama-t-il en observant l'ange de grands yeux ronds.

-Non ! Enfin, si, mais… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'agis pour le bien général, la manière dont je m'y prends n'est pas importante ! Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas te tuer. Mais je ne peux pas non plus me présenter au Ciel en disant que je t'ai laissé filer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ? Parce que je suis probablement encore plus perdu que toi en ce moment.

Aziraphale se redressa pour le regarder.

-Si j'efface ce cercle, tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus et t'enfuir ? demanda-t-elle. Je préfère parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas retenu contre son gré.

-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus et m'enfuir, promis, déclara-t-il. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'intention de te tuer.

C'était la vérité. D'un côté, désincorporer l'ange règlerait rapidement le dilemme, et lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit lugubre. Mais il avait le sentiment que c'était une mauvaise solution. Cela ne ferait que donner un argument de plus au Ciel pour lancer d'autres anges à ses trousses, et ils ne seraient sans doute pas aussi compréhensifs qu'Aziraphale.

L'ange le jaugea du regard, estimant la probabilité qu'il lui mente. Ses réflexions durent la mener à un résultat positif, car elle s'approcha du cercle à la craie et en effaça une portion d'un large mouvement du pied. La lueur qui s'élevait des symboles décrut puis disparut, et Crowley avança un bras précautionneux pour tester le passage. Constatant que la barrière avait bel et bien disparu, il fit un pas en avant et traversa la limite. Il flanqua une grande baffe mentale aux instincts qui lui criaient de se transformer en serpent et de s'enfuir de la pièce. A la place, il considéra Aziraphale du regard. Elle avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise, mais déterminée.

-Merci pour le bandage, marmonna Crowley.

L'ange hocha la tête.

-C'est normal, c'est ma faute si tu es blessé. C'était la moindre des choses.

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques instants, bientôt brisé par la voix du démon.

-Comment comptes-tu te sortir de cette impasse ?

-Et il t'a désincorporé ?

Hastur regardait fixement Crowley, les yeux exorbités. Le serpent tentait de garder un visage aussi neutre que possible, mais intérieurement il était hilare.

-Pas exactement. C'était une désincorporation mutuelle. L'ange ne m'a pas vaincu, c'était un ex-aequo. Et je lui ai infligé plus de dégâts qu'il ne m'en a infligé.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr – ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs corps respectifs aussi rapidement et proprement que possible. Mais Hastur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le Duc des Enfers fronça les sourcils, l'air plongé en pleine réflexion – ce qui lui prenait généralement assez longtemps. Crowley préféra ne pas le laisser atteindre une conclusion qui pourrait lui être délétère.

-Ô Duc, c'était un combat épique qui m'a demandé toutes mes forces, plaida Crowley. Cet ange est un adversaire de taille. C'en devient personnel. Il est certain que les archanges vont le renvoyer sur Terre, je ne peux pas lui laisser le champ libre là-bas.

-Soit, grommela Hastur. Nous te renverrons sur Terre, avec du soutien, et vous éliminerez cette enflure.

Crowley secoua vivement la tête, l'air choqué.

-C'est ma némésis, ô Duc ! Il s'en est pris à moi, c'est moi qui le vaincrais ! Il doit apprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas au Serpent d'Eden sans conséquences. Et je dois le faire seul.

Hastur hésita, puis acquiesça. Les démons n'avaient pas beaucoup de valeurs morales, mais l'honneur personnel et la vengeance étaient des choses qu'ils comprenaient.

-Comme tu voudras. De toute façon ça demanderait trop de paperasse d'envoyer d'autres démons avec toi, et j'en ai déjà assez à remplir pour te redonner un corps. Mais comprend bien que si cette rivalité prend le pas sur ta mission et ton travail sur Terre, nous serons obligés d'envoyer quelqu'un s'en occuper, némésis ou pas. Pigé ?

Crowley hocha déféremment la tête et confirma. Hastur, comme la plupart de ses congénères et de ses supérieurs, était un crétin qui ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. Et ce qu'il voulait voir, en ce moment, c'était un démon qui prenait les choses en main et se battait avec un ange. Après tout, se chamailler avec le Ciel était le passe-temps favori des Enfers, bien que Crowley lui-même comprenne de moins en moins pourquoi. Hastur était dans sa poche. Il espérait seulement que les supérieurs d'Aziraphale seraient aussi crédules et avaleraient leur mise en scène sans faire d'histoire. Et les deux « némésis » pourraient retourner à leur petite vie tranquille pimentée de temps en temps par un occasionnel combat amical.

* * *

[1] Et de panique, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.


	10. 1019 – L'Arrangement

**1019 – L'Arrangement**

Quelques siècles avaient passés, mornes et identiques. L'Europe était toujours plongée dans une époque d'obscurantisme et de crainte. Chasse aux sorcières, croisades, Inquisition : tous les prétextes étaient bons pour taper sur son voisin. C'était comme si les humains essayaient de faire tous seuls l'œuvre du Malin, tout en croyant servir leur Dieu ! Crowley n'effectuait plus que des missions de routine, une tentation par ci, une corruption par là. Son avis sur la situation était franchement mitigé. Lorsqu'il comparait son travail à l'inventivité des humains, il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à envier aux démons en matière de cruauté créative. S'ils continuaient sur cette voie, bientôt ils lui voleraient son travail ! D'un autre côté, les Enfers ne vérifiaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait sur Terre. Tant que Crowley remplissait ses missions, et que l'afflux d'âmes humaines continuait, ils étaient satisfaits. Cela laissait à Crowley plus de temps pour s'amuser, s'adonner à de petites expériences[1] , et surtout dormir, un de ses passe-temps favoris.

En ce moment, il avait décidé de partir en vacances. Le mal, la cruauté, la corruption, tout cela était bien joli, mais cela finissait par peser un peu. En vérité, il se rendait d'abord et avant tout à Rome pour le travail : on lui avait ordonné de semer le trouble dans l'esprit d'un évêque, en le poussant à un des sept péchés capitaux – n'importe lequel. Le démon comptait opter pour la gourmandise : celui-là semblait assez populaire parmi le clergé en ce moment. En tout cas, il comptait bien profiter de sa présence en Italie pour découvrir la cité de Rome, son architecture apparemment grandiose, sa musique exquise, et pourquoi pas, sa gastronomie parce que franchement, il n'y avait pas de raison que seuls les évêques véreux se fassent plaisir. Le trajet depuis le nord de la France où il résidait dernièrement jusqu'au plein centre de l'Italie allait être long et peu agréable, et il comptait bien rentabiliser le voyage.

Aziraphale, de son côté, avait quitté l'Allemagne et son obscurantisme acharné quelques décennies plus tôt. Il avait bien tenté d'insuffler un peu d'altruisme et de vertu aux habitants, mais à part quelques curés dévoués et quelques bonnes sœurs désintéressées, qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main d'un lépreux, le peuple était trop pauvre ou désespéré pour s'intéresser à la religion et à son prochain. Aujourd'hui, l'ange se contentait d'obéir aux ordres que lui donnaient ses supérieurs, effectuer quelques miracles ainsi qu'une occasionnelle illumination, et passait le reste du temps à se consacrer à ses propres projets. Il savait que l'âge sombre dans lequel se trouvait l'Europe ne durerait pas éternellement, et il comptait bien se trouver là où il fallait lorsque le continent renaîtrait de ses cendres. D'après lui, la société occidentale avait juste besoin d'être un peu poussée aux fesses pour sortir du Moyen-Âge et entrer dans un nouvel âge d'or. C'est pourquoi Aziraphale s'était établit à deux pas du Vatican, centre spirituel de l'Europe, et s'échinait à faire de la région un centre artistique, culturel et scientifique. Il travaillait dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Rome, où il rassemblait des manuscrits précieux de tous les horizons. C'était un travail long et chronophage, mais qui lui permettait de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à l'époque déprimante dans laquelle il vivait.

Il était fier de cette bibliothèque. Ce n'était certes pas son œuvre, pas entièrement, mais il travaillait ici depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre, et estimait y avoir apporté une contribution non négligeable. Personne ne s'était rendu compte du nombre suspect de bibliothécaires du nom d'Ezra Fell, A. Zira Fall, Raphael Azi et autres variations qui avaient travaillé ici au fil des années. Cela faisait presque deux-cent ans que l'ange devait régulièrement changer de corps et de nom, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Après tout ce temps, il connaissait les lieux pourtant gigantesques comme sa poche. Sa section préférée, en ce moment, était la poésie, plus particulièrement les récits épiques. Il était d'ailleurs en train de feuilleter un exemplaire du _Llyfr Gwyn Rhydderch_, assis au calme dans une alcôve, lorsqu'une sensation étrange attira son attention. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre le phénomène, qui lui était désormais familier : un démon se trouvait dans les parages. Aziraphale soupira. Il avait réussi à garder ce lieu à l'abris de toute influence démoniaque pendant des décennies, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait laisser un rejeton des Enfers semer le trouble dans son havre de paix. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre, et il comptait essayer de convaincre l'intrus de s'en aller mais s'il fallait en venir aux mains, il était prêt à protéger son domaine. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'entoura d'une fausse aura humaine – une précaution qu'il n'avait pas eu à prendre depuis longtemps. Puis il se leva, et arpenta discrètement les rayonnages, concentrant toute son attention sur l'énergie démoniaque, tentant de la localiser. Il finit par arriver dans la section des livres d'histoire byzantins, où une haute silhouette était penchée sur un rayonnage. Pour autant qu'Aziraphale pouvait en juger, il s'agissait d'une femme, mais la description physique s'arrêtait là : elle était vêtue tout de noir, et un voile cachait son visage, empêchant de déterminer son âge ou son ethnie. Pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire : ce n'était clairement pas une humaine. Aziraphale hésita un instant entre l'attaque surprise et la diplomatie, et finit par se décider pour la seconde option. Se battre dans une bibliothèque était un sacrilège auquel il ne pouvait se résoudre. Il se composa donc une mine réprobatrice, et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

La visiteuse sursauta et se retourna immédiatement, avant de considérer le bibliothécaire avec un air coupable – pour autant qu'on pouvait en juger à travers le voile. Elle reposa sur une table le livre qu'elle tenait à la main, et Aziraphale en aperçu brièvement la couverture. C'était un des livres censurés par le Vatican, que la bibliothèque conservait néanmoins par souci d'archivage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! marmonna-t-elle. C'est uniquement pour de la recherche !

L'ange se moquait de ce que l'intruse pouvait bien lire. Il la toisa d'un regard froid avant de répliquer :

-Je sais ce que vous êtes. Et vous n'êtes pas bienvenue ici.

La femme dévisagea Aziraphale à travers son voile, tâche compliquée à en juger par le temps qu'elle mettait à réagir. L'ange soupira, et fit disparaitre l'aura de camouflage qui l'entourait. La femme poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle, je suppose que le déguisement n'est plus nécessaire.

Elle souleva son voile et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, révélant un visage aux traits fins et à la peau pâle, et deux yeux d'un jaune brillant fendus d'une pupille verticale. L'expression revêche d'Aziraphale fondit comme neige au soleil, et un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Crowley ! C'est toi ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me battre avec un de tes congénères.

-Te battre ? Pour quoi faire ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne veux pas de démon sur ton territoire ?

Aziraphale se tordit les mains, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Pas de démon belliqueux, en tout cas. Mais comme toi et moi avons un accord…

Crowley hocha la tête.

-Je ne suis pas là pour manigancer contre toi, promis. Pour tout dire, je suis en vacances.

-En vacances ? Et tu visites des bibliothèques lorsque tu es en vacances ?

Le démon prit un air insulté.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Les anges n'ont pas le monopole de la culture. Enfin, pour être honnête, je suis surtout venue admirer les prouesses d'architecture.

Aziraphale eut un petit sourire satisfait. Son travail portait ses fruits, le lieu se faisait petit à petit une réputation qui s'étendait au-delà du pays.

Le visage de Crowley s'illumina soudain.

-On ne va pas rester plantés à se regarder en chien de faïence, déclara-t-elle en écartant les bras dans un grand geste dramatique. Et si on allait discuter autour d'un bon repas ? Je rêve de découvrir les tavernes de la ville, mais j'ai besoin d'un guide.

Aziraphale lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Aller diner avec un démon avait tout d'une mauvaise idée. Pourtant Crowley avait l'air plutôt amicale et honnête, et leurs dernières rencontres lui avaient laissé un souvenir positif – si l'on exceptait bien sûr le malheureux incident de désincorporation mutuelle une centaine d'années plus tôt. Après tout, Aziraphale avait des manières. Un simple diner ne pouvait pas porter à conséquence et si jamais le démon essayait de le piéger, il pourrait très bien se débrouiller à ce moment-là.

-Très bien, répondit finalement l'ange. Je connais justement un établissement charmant à deux pas d'ici. Le tenancier me connaît bien, je le fréquente depuis des années. Il sera ravi que je lui amène de nouveaux clients.

Le démon lui adressa un large sourire, avant de se diriger à sa suite dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque[2].

Le temps à l'extérieur était bon la journée avait été brûlante mais le soir l'adoucissait un peu. Le soleil était encore loin d'être couché, et une lumière dorée baignait les rues de Rome, transportant des effluves de fleurs. La chaleur faisait malheureusement remonter d'autres odeurs moins agréables, mais ce quartier ci était relativement propre et échappait à la puanteur des bas-quartiers. Aziraphale guida son invitée à travers les ruelles de pierre, se faufilant entre les nombreux habitants qui profitaient d'un moment de fraîcheur pour sortir. Après quelques minutes, les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur une petite place coiffée d'une tonnelle couverte de vignes. Aziraphale s'effaça en tendant le bras vers une terrasse avec de nombreuses tables.

-Après vous, déclara-t-il d'une voix affable.

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

-Toutes les tables sont prises, mon ange, répliqua-t-elle.

Aziraphale eut un petit sourire amusé, et désigna de la tête une table à l'écart, dans un coin à l'ombre. Le couple qui y était assis était justement en train de partir. Crowley jeta un regard en coin à son hôte, et lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu as le droit de faire ça ? s'enquit-elle en prenant place à la table à présent libre.

L'ange se constitua une expression innocente.

-Faire quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! plaida-t-il. Toi, par contre…

Il jeta un coup d'œil équivoque aux nombreux clients qui avaient tourné la tête au passage de la jeune femme. Certains avaient au moins la décence d'avoir l'air gênés d'autres en revanche la dévoraient des yeux sans réserve.

-Evite de faire des vagues, mon cher, tu veux bien ? demanda Aziraphale d'un ton de reproche.

Le démon haussa les épaules.

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est ce corps… Crois moi, si je pouvais empêcher tout le monde de me zyeuter tout le temps, ça me ferait bien plaisir. Et c'est 'ma chère', s'il te plait. Quitte à être une femme, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

Crowley s'était assise dos aux autres clients, et avait retiré son voile. Ses yeux jaunes fendus étaient la seule chose en commun avec ses précédentes incarnations – ça, et peut-être l'impression de noblesse et de style qu'elle affectionnait tant. Un serveur s'approcha de leur table avec une carte et un sourire en plâtre.

-Aah, Monsieur Fell ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant Aziraphale. C'est agréable de vous voir ! Ce sera la même chose que d'habitude, je présume ?

L'ange hocha la tête et adressa un sourire amical au serveur.

-Vous me connaissez si bien, Sergio.

-Et que prendra votre dame ?

Crowley s'empara délicatement de la carte que lui tendait le dénommé Sergio, tandis qu'Aziraphale virait au rouge.

-Oh non, nous ne sommes pas… elle n'est pas ma…

-Le carpaccio de bœuf et sa salade me paraissent un bon choix pour commencer, l'interrompit Crowley. Qu'en penses-tu, mon ange ?

Aziraphale se contenta de hocher la tête en direction du serveur, avant de fusiller Crowley du regard. Cette dernière avait l'air très contente d'elle, et tendit à nouveau la carte au serveur en ajoutant :

-Vous seriez bien aimable de nous apporter une bouteille d'hypocras, mon cher Sergio.

Ce fut au tour de Sergio de virer au rouge devant le sourire aguicheur de la jeune femme. Elle avait remis son voile pour camoufler ses yeux, mais son expression restait équivoque.

-Enfin, Crowley ! gronda l'ange après que le serveur ait vivement hoché la tête et se soit carapaté dans les cuisines. Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire !

-Désolé mon ange, mais c'était trop tentant…

-Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! Les gens vont se faire des idées !

Crowley haussa un sourcil et avisa d'un œil critique la tenue très bien soignée, quoiqu'un peu vieillotte, dont était affublé le bibliothécaire.

-A mon avis, il vaut mieux ça que les idées que tu leur donne actuellement.

Aziraphale failli s'étouffer sur le morceau de pain aux olives qu'il avait commencé à manger.

-Je te ferais savoir que je suis un ange, s'offusqua-t-il une fois qu'il fût débarrassé de la mie traitresse, et nous autres anges ne nous adonnons pas à ce genre de chose, que ce soit avec des femmes ou des hommes ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Crowley !

Le démon s'abstint de répondre, se contentant d'un ricanement amusé. Aziraphale se calma un peu. Il savait que Crowley essayait de le faire réagir malheureusement, elle y arrivait très bien. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir et rentrer dans son jeu.

-Assez avec ces histoires, déclara-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Crowley s'adossa à sa chaise, prenant ses aises comme un chat sur un fauteuil de cuir en attendant que leurs plats arrivent.

-J'étais dans la région pour le travail – rien à voir avec toi, je te rassure, juste une petite tentation barbante quelque part près de Tivoli. J'ai simplement décidé de rester dans les environs et profiter de la belle saison pour faire un peu de tourisme.

-Un démon qui fait du tourisme ? Allons bon.

-Pour autant que je sache, il n'y a pas d'anges bibliothécaires non plus, répliqua Crowley, et pourtant tu es là. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à te lancer dans la collection de vieux manuscrits décrépits ?

Aziraphale se renfrogna un peu en entendant ses précieux tomes de faire traiter d'antiquités, mais il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour l'empêcher de se lancer dans un long discours édifiant sur l'incroyable trésor que représentait la littérature humaine, et les joies du métier de bibliothécaire. Crowley semblait étonnement intéressée – l'ange ne serait pas surpris si cet intérêt était feint, mais pour l'instant il se contentait d'apprécier l'attention. Un jeune serveur, certainement un des apprentis de Sergio, arriva après une quinzaine de minutes pour leur apporter leurs commandes, se gardant bien de croiser le regard du démon. Aziraphale poursuivit sa diatribe, interrompu de temps en temps par une question de Crowley sur les détails d'un roman ou la vie d'un auteur. La discussion finit par dériver sur les écrivains et artistes que les deux avaient rencontré au fil des siècles, et Aziraphale s'étonna de la culture pour le moins peu conventionnelle du démon. Cette dernière avait apparemment rencontré des légendes telles que Platon ou Chrétien de Troyes. Aziraphale, bien sûr, avait lui-même rencontré ces personnalités mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit également le cas du démon. La nourriture céda rapidement la place à l'alcool, et ce fût au tour de Crowley de s'étonner du fait que son hôte n'était pas abstinent.

-Tu rigole ? répliqua Aziraphale. C'est une des meilleures choses que les humains ont créées. Ce serait un crime de ne pas lui faire honneur.

Crowley eut un sourire entendu. Apparemment, Aziraphale n'était pas aussi angélique qu'il en avait l'air.

-Enfin, déclara le bibliothécaire après avoir repris une gorgée d'hypocras, je vais devoir quitter Rome bientôt. Temporairement, bien entendu, mais je dois me rendre dans le Sud, à Malte, pour influencer les magistrats locaux lors d'une assemblée. Ce genre de mission est terriblement barbante…

Il se renversa dans sa chaise de manière fort peu élégante, et soupira.

-Enfin bon, c'est les ordres d'En Haut. Il faut que ça soit fait, peu importe qui s'en occupe. Et comme je suis dans la région, ça tombe sur moi.

-Malte ?

Crowley se redressa, et jeta un regard un peu hagard à l'ange.

-C'est ma destination suivante ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aziraphale haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais se tint coi.

-Une femme à pousser au lesbi… lesbo… enfin bref, à aimer les femmes, quelque chose comme ça… je ne me souviens plus bien. Très franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un péché. Ni pourquoi ils me l'ont refilé à moi…

L'ange dévisagea Crowley, regardant de bas en haut la grande femme à la peau d'albâtre et aux cheveux lustrés qui était assise devant lui, habillée d'une robe noire qui lui donnait presque l'air d'un serpent humanoïde tant elle soulignait ses courbes. Il lui jeta un regard désabusé et détourna les yeux pour revenir à son verre.

-Je pense que je vois pourquoi, déclara-t-il d'une voix équivoque.

Si Aziraphale n'avait pas été trop occupé à siroter son vin, il aurait pu remarquer la légère rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de Crowley.

-C'est un peu idiot qu'on doive y aller tous les deux, souligna l'ange. On risque encore de se marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu as raison, marmonna Crowley en retombant dans sa chaise.

Avant de se relever aussi sec.

-Et si j'y allais toute seule ? Tu n'aurais pas besoin de quitter ta bibliothèque.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ? Tu crois que je vais rester ici pendant que tu répands la corrut- currop- le péché autour de toi ? Tu rêves, ma chère.

-Non, nononon. Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais là-bas, je fais les deux – le péché de lesbi-trucmuche, et ton assemblée barbante, et j'en profite pour prendre de petites vacances. Comme ça tu n'as pas à quitter ta bibliothèque adorée, moi je me goûte des petits vins siciliens tranquille dans mon coin, et tout le monde est content.

L'ange plissa les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le visage de Crowley à travers les brumes de l'alcool. La proposition sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais d'un autre côté, le démon avait l'air aussi bourré que lui. Pouvait-elle rester aussi vicieuse et maligne sous l'effet de deux bouteilles et demi de vin épicé ?

-Où est le piège ? demanda finalement Aziraphale.

Il espérait qu'un ton suspicieux et un regard perçant suffiraient à faire cracher le morceau à Crowley. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et se resservit un verre.

-Quel piège ? C'est juste un accord de bon sens entre deux personnes raisonnables. Tu as bien dit que tes supérieurs ne vérifiaient pas qui fait le travail. Les miens non plus. Ils lisent à peine les mémos que je leur envoie. Donc plutôt que de perdre notre temps à aller jusqu'à Malte tous les deux, je m'occupe des deux. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire un miracle bénéfique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre, avant d'ajouter :

-Et évidemment, tu me rendras la pareille la prochaine fois que je devrais faire un miracle à Péta- Pétouch… nok, enfin très loin quoi, et que tu y es déjà.

Aziraphale hocha la tête, l'air entendu. Eh bien voilà, il était là, le piège. Et vu comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air si terrible. Comme Crowley l'avait dit, ce n'était qu'un accord de bon sens entre deux personnes raisonnables, la continuation logique de leur petit pacte de non-agression. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux des agents de terrain isolés loin de leurs supérieurs, qui de toute façon ne gardaient qu'un œil à moitié ouvert sur ce qui se passait ici-bas[3]. Il offrit donc un sourire chaleureux à la jeune femme qui commençait à se perdre dans son alcool.

-Ça me paraît raisonnable. C'est très aimable de ta part. Tu vois, je savais bien que tu pouvais être une bonne personne de temps en temps.

Crowley plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mon ange, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante. Je fais uniquement ça pour les vins siciliens.

* * *

[1] Face à l'inventivité des humains, Crowley avait décidé de changer de méthode. Plutôt que de tenter des individus et s'échiner à faire pencher leur âme du mauvais côté de la balance, il s'essayait à la corruption à grande échelle. D'après sa théorie, il suffisait de mettre son doigt dans le bon rouage, et tout l'engrenage suivait. En somme, il suggérait ses idées à des personnes influentes et haut placées, et elles faisaient tout le sale travail à sa place, ce qui lui laissait plus de temps pour dormir.

[2] Jamais elle ne l'aurait admis devant l'ange, mais Crowley était soulagée d'avoir trouvé un guide. La bibliothèque était un véritable labyrinthe, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle avait abandonné l'espoir d'en retrouver elle-même la sortie.

[3] Ou ici-haut, dans le cas de Crowley.


	11. 1518 – Une faveur

**1518 – Une faveur**

L'une des premières instructions que Crowley avait reçu de l'Enfer avant de partir s'installer sur Terre était : fais-toi discret. Il avait toujours supposé qu'Aziraphale avait reçu le même genre de directive, mais il commençait à en douter. Trouver l'ange pouvait être long, mais pas difficile : il suffisait de dénicher la plus grande bibliothèque de la région, et chercher des traces d'activité surnaturelle. Crowley commençait à s'ennuyer un peu – les grands rassemblements de livres n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, mais il compensait en faisant un peu de tourisme. Il finirait bien par mettre la main sur Aziraphale, et ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il était pressé.

Ses recherches l'avaient finalement menées en France, à la Bibliothèque Royale, et il était presque certain de toucher au but. En se renseignant autour de lui, il apprit rapidement qu'un des bibliothécaires était très connu localement pour son goût développé pour la cuisine locale, pour sa gentillesse envers des habitants, et pour son sens de la mode un peu en retard sur l'époque. Une description physique n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, mais Crowley savait ce qu'il cherchait.

Il ne trouva finalement pas Aziraphale dans la bibliothèque elle-même, mais chez un petit bouquiniste dans une ruelle du Marais. L'ange était plongé dans une discussion animée avec le propriétaire des lieux, au sujet d'un vieil ouvrage à la reliure rouge et dorée. Crowley ne manqua pas le léger sursaut qui anima Aziraphale lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique mais l'ange ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, et se contenta de lever un doigt en lançant d'une voix sans appel :

-Un instant, je vous prie.

Crowley haussa les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Il préféra jeter un coup d'œil aux livres serrés sur les étagères : tous des ouvrages antiques, de seconde main, certains dont il reconnaissait le titre, d'autres dont il reconnaissait l'auteur[1]. Il s'interrompit de temps à autres pour jeter une oreille à la conversation qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais revint vite à ses lectures en diagonale : le marchandage de vieux bouquins, très peu pour lui. Il espérait qu'Aziraphale serait plus direct avec lui et ne lui ferait pas le même coup qu'au libraire. L'ange semblait étonnamment dur en affaire.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes avant que les deux hommes s'accordent finalement sur un prix. Une liasse de billets changea de mains, et Aziraphale s'empara fièrement de son trophée. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, ce fût pour trouver Crowley adossé nonchalamment contre une étagère, feignant de ne trouver aucun intérêt aux bouquins qui l'entouraient. Le visage d'Aziraphale s'illumina en reconnaissant le démon.

-Crowley ! Te voilà enfin ! J'ai eu peur de devoir encore traiter avec un de tes… collègues.

-Tu croyais qu'un de mes « collègues » était là, et tu ne t'es même pas retourné ? Tu deviens suicidaire, mon ange.

-J'avais des affaires plus importantes à régler, répliqua Aziraphale en tenant la porte ouverte. Mais de toute façon, j'avais reconnu ton aura. Je sais bien que tu n'essaierais pas de m'attaquer dans mon dos.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de…

Crowley s'interrompit.

-Attend, tu as croisé d'autres démons dans le coin ?

-Pas exactement dans le coin, répondit Aziraphale. Il m'est arrivé de croiser la route d'un autre démon, dont les intentions étaient clairement hostiles, mais je suis parti immédiatement. Si tu m'as appris quelque chose, c'est bien que je ne suis pas équipé pour me battre contre les agents de l'Enfer.

Crowley eut un petit sourire hautain.

-Heureusement pour toi que je suis magnanime, déclara-t-il.

Il passa évidemment sous silence le fait que lui-même n'était jamais parvenu à vaincre Aziraphale. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'un nouveau combat se solderait toujours par un statuquo, et aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de se mesurer à l'autre. Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la rivalité enfantine, bien qu'ils refusent tous les deux de nommer le stade actuel de leur relation.

-Alors, que me vaut ta visite ? demanda finalement Aziraphale en ignorant la remarque de Crowley.

-Je passais dans la région, mentit le démon, et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir ce que tu devenais. Je vois que tu es un adepte de la vie à la française, à présent ?

-Les Français savent profiter de ce que le Seigneur leur a offert, déclara Aziraphale. Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire de même. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, mon cher, je sais très bien que tu ne passais pas dans la région.

Le démon fronça les sourcils. Les anges étaient-ils doués de télépathie à présent ?

-Tu as passé tout ton séjour ici à demander à tous les locaux s'ils me connaissaient, expliqua l'ange. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

Crowley avait suivi Aziraphale par réflexe à travers les rues du Marais, et la discussion les avaient menés à la terrasse d'un café sur l'Île de la Cité. L'ange prit place à une table, indiquant à son invité de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Crowley obtempéra. Si Aziraphale insistait pour lui faire découvrir la gastronomie française à ses propres frais, il n'allait sûrement pas protester.

-Simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, mon ange, répondit Crowley.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas réellement. Il leur arrivait à tous les deux de se rendre des visites de courtoisie, et Aziraphale manquait un peu à Crowley ces derniers temps[2]. Mais prendre des nouvelles de l'ange n'était pas la raison première de sa visite. Aziraphale, apparemment, l'avait compris, car il leva un sourcil dubitatif avant de s'intéresser à la carte.

-Je vais très bien, je te remercie, répondit-il. Le travail de bibliothécaire n'est pas de tout repos, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent.

Un serveur interrompit l'échange de banalités pour prendre leurs commandes. Aziraphale fit étalage de toute sa politesse et sa courtoisie pour demander un chocolat chaud, tandis que Crowley réclamait une tasse d'earl grey avec une tranche de citron[3].

-Tu as pris ce travail à plein temps ? Ça ne rentre pas en conflit avec tes missions pour le Ciel ?

-Pas vraiment, non. J'ai réussi à les convaincre que m'établir de manière permanente quelque part m'aidait à me fondre parmi les humains et rendait mon travail plus efficace.

Crowley eut un sourire entendu.

-Un pieu mensonge. Je suis fier de toi.

-Ce n'est absolument pas un mensonge ! s'offusqua l'ange. Mon travail est réellement plus simple et efficace si je suis intégré dans la société humaine. Les mortels me connaissent, me font confiance, et sont plus facilement influençables. Tu devrais essayer, un de ces jours.

-Tu as peut-être raison… Quand je trouverais un endroit assez intéressant. En attendant, les gens sont les mêmes partout. Tous des imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à leur petite tête. Et c'est mon travail d'encourager ce comportement. Quelle plaie…

Le démon se renversa contre son siège et rejeta la tête en arrière. Aziraphale eut un petit sourire amusé en le voyant : il savait bien que son invité exagérait, il agissait ainsi à chacune de leurs rencontres. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant à regarder.

Le serveur revint leur apporter un plateau portant deux tasses, l'une de chocolat chaud, l'autre de thé avec une rondelle de citron accroché au bord. Il refusa d'adresser le moindre mot à Crowley, et repartit vers les cuisines avec un air ostensible de désapprobation.

-Bien que j'apprécie l'humanité sur de nombreux aspects, répondit précautionneusement Aziraphale après le départ du serveur bougon, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi : les humains sont parfois insupportables. En particulier, ils n'ont aucun respect pour les livres. La Bibliothèque Nationale ne prête pas d'ouvrages, et pourtant ces sagouins trouvent le moyen de corner les pages et faire des tâches sur les couvertures. Et bien évidemment, je n'ai pas le droit de leur interdire l'accès aux livres – en tout cas pas plus que les restrictions déjà en place. C'est le but de la bibliothèque, paraît-il ! Prêter des ouvrages inestimables à des brise-fers sans respect !

Crowley sourit en sirotant son thé. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point derrière Aziraphale, plongés en pleine réflexion.

-Tu devrais faire ta propre collection, déclara finalement le démon. Ouvrir ta propre bibliothèque, ou bien une librairie. Comme ça, tu pourrais imposer tes propres règles, et personne ne t'embêterait.

Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux, l'air horrifié.

-Une librairie ? Mais il faudrait que je vende des livres ! Les ouvrages que je collectionne sont d'une valeur inestimable, je ne peux pas les remettre entre les mains de clients qui ne savent pas différencier un chef d'œuvre d'un torchon !

-Oooh, je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça, répliqua Crowley. Mais tu n'as même pas besoin de leur vendre quoi que ce soit. Met les livres sans valeur en vitrine, garde ta collection privée pour toi. Ou quelque-chose comme ça.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, concéda Aziraphale avec un hochement de tête. J'y réfléchirais. Et toi, que deviens tu ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Je travaille, je voyage, je rencontre du monde… Des artistes, surtout. Les dramaturges sont des gens fascinants. Tu devrais aller à l'opéra ou au théâtre, un de ces jours, et regarder une tragédie. Ces gens sont incroyablement créatifs.

L'ange soupira.

-J'ai bien essayé d'aller voir un opéra il y a quelques années, mais mon italien est un peu rouillé, et personne n'a eu l'idée de traduire les chansons en français.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sourire mi-amusé, mi-satisfait du démon.

-Pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui as fait ça…

-Fait quoi ? répliqua Crowley avec un air d'innocence aussi convaincant que celui d'un chat devant un rideau déchiré.

-Fait en sorte que les opéras soient incompréhensibles pour quiconque n'est pas originaire du même pays que l'auteur.

-Mais pas du tout, mon ange, assura Crowley avec un sourire rayonnant. En vérité, les opéras modernes ne sont compréhensibles par personne, point final. Même leurs auteurs n'en comprennent plus un traître mot une fois qu'ils sont chantés sur scène. La faute à ces castafiores à la voix impossible, je dirais. Rien à voir avec moi.

Aziraphale soupira longuement.

-Très bien, tu as ruiné l'opéra, félicitations. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins un passe-temps qui ne subisse pas d'influence démoniaque.

-Je ne toucherais pas à la littérature, promis, déclara Crowley en posant une main sur son cœur. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, mais l'expression tira néanmoins un sourire amusé à Aziraphale.

-Plus sérieusement, déclara l'ange après un silence, tu devrais te trouver une occupation. Un passe-temps, un divertissement. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien.

Crowley haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

-Je pourrais me lancer dans la botanique, répondit-il néanmoins d'un ton nonchalant. Je trouvais ça amusant, quand j'étais médecin. Combiner des plantes ensemble pour obtenir un effet particulier. Détourner la Création pour mon propre but…

-Dans tous les cas, ce serait le but du Tout-Puissant, pontifia l'ange. Quoi que nous fassions, nous ne faisons qu'accomplir le Plan Ineffable.

-Je préfère me dire que j'ai mon libre arbitre, répliqua Crowley. Que ça soit vrai ou non, personnellement je le vis mieux.

-Ou tu pourrais essayer la viticulture, suggéra Aziraphale dans une tentative de dévier la conversation. C'est le même principe, mais au moins ça ne serait pas pour guérir ou empoisonner.

-Un démon qui travaille dans la production du sang de Christ ? Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour ma réputation. Mais merci quand même pour la suggestion.

-Si tu faisais du vin, j'adorerais le goûter, insista Aziraphale.

Crowley lui jeta un regard dubitatif, alors que l'ange cachait son visage derrière sa tasse de chocolat.

-Pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais très bien que tu dis ça uniquement pour être poli.

Aziraphale reposa sa tasse, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Crowley – les lunettes au verres fumés de ce dernier n'étaient pas un obstacle suffisant pour arrêter le regard perçant de l'ange.

-Lorsque tu t'intéresses à mes livres ou que tu débats de théologie avec moi, c'est uniquement pour être poli ?

-Non ! …oh, j'ai dit ça un peu trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Aziraphale sourit et relâcha le regard du démon.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Crowley se renfonça dans sa chaise. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son intérêt pour Aziraphale était si évident. Et après tout, quelle honte y avait-il ? L'ange était la seule personne de son âge et avec son expérience dans les parages. Forcément, il trouvait sa compagnie plus intéressante que celle des humains – ces derniers pouvaient être brillants, mais ils savaient si peu de choses. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Aziraphale pouvait-il le comprendre ?

-En parlant de livres, lança précipitamment Crowley, désireux de changer le sujet. J'avais une question à te poser.

L'ange posa son menton sur ses mains en cloche et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Cette position lui donnait un air très professoral qui mit Crowley légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que… tu aurais entendu parler d'un livre intitulé le _Lemegeton_ ?

Il était peu probable qu'Aziraphale connaisse cet ouvrage, Crowley en était conscient, mais l'ange était la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui puisse éventuellement se le procurer.

-La _Petite Clé de Salomon_ ? demanda l'ange. Bien sûr ! C'est un ouvrage de référence dans le milieu de la démonologie et de l'occultisme. Evidemment que je le connais.

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'intéresse à la démonologie ?

-Pas en tant que tel, mais cela demeure un sujet intéressant, et dans lequel je reste impliqué d'une certaine manière, que je le veuille ou non. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour un livre aussi ancien ?

-J'en ai entendu parler récemment… oui, je sais, je suis très en retard. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas vraiment fréquenté les intellectuels, les philosophes et les théologues ces derniers millénaires, plutôt les politiciens et les juges. Enfin, j'ai entendu parler de sa hiérarchie des démons, et je suis curieux. Je voulais savoir si elle est aussi précise et véridique qu'on le dit.

Aziraphale resta pensif un moment, ce qui ne fit rien pour aider la nervosité de Crowley. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien fait de lui demander de l'aide – il restait un ange, après tout.

-Pour être honnête, je me suis moi-même posé la même question, déclara finalement Aziraphale. Mais je suppose que tu en sais plus que moi. En tout cas, ce livre est extrêmement rare, il n'en existe que quelques copies dans le monde. Mais je devrais pouvoir réussir à mettre la main sur l'une d'entre elle sans trop de problèmes.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas de m'aider à trouver un livre qui pourrait m'assister dans mes plans démoniaques ?

-Tes plans démoniaques ? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un organigramme de l'Enfer, tu obtiendrais le même en demandant à tes supérieurs. Et même s'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage dangereux, je préfère contrôler le savoir auquel tu as accès plutôt que tu obtiennes tes informations par d'autres moyens. De toute façon, satisfaire ta curiosité ne peut pas faire de mal.

-Notre curiosité, corrigea Crowley. Ne croit pas que je vais oublier qu'un ange s'intéresse aux moyens d'invoquer des démons.

-Pourquoi invoquer des démons quand j'en ai un qui vient me voir régulièrement par lui-même ? J'aurais plutôt besoin d'un moyen de les bannir, ça me ferait des vacances.

Crowley éclata de rire, tirant un gloussement à Aziraphale.

-Et tu n'aurais plus personne avec qui boire et débattre jusqu'à une heure indécente de la nuit. Plus personne pour justifier que tu restes chez toi au lieu de voyager pour le travail. Plus personne à blâmer auprès de tes supérieurs quand tu fais un miracle de trop. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup, mon ange.

L'ange lui répondit avec un sourire amical.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mon cher. Si tu n'étais pas là, qui me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues et me présenterait des plans maléfiques à déjouer ? Je mourrais d'ennuie.

-Exactement. C'est mieux pour tout le monde que nous restions…

-Amis ?

-J'allais dire ennemis avec bénéfices, mais je pense qu'amis marche aussi.

* * *

[1] Malgré le peu de cas qu'il faisait de la littérature, Crowley avait rencontré bon nombre d'écrivains au cours des siècles. Avec les artistes, il s'agissait des rares humains avec qui il appréciait d'avoir une conversation. Le nom de Dante lui tira une pointe de nostalgie : il avait rencontré le bonhomme, et discuté longuement de sa vision du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Le dramaturge était animé d'une telle passion et d'une telle certitude au sujet de son œuvre que Crowley n'avait pas eu le cœur de le corriger. Après tout, il verrait bien assez vite que la réalité était bien différente de ce qu'il imaginait – quelle que soit sa destination finale.

[2] Encore quelque chose qu'il refusait d'admettre à voix haute.

[3] S'attirant un regard foudroyant du serveur français qui détestait très clairement les Rosbeefs.


	12. 1517 – L'apprenti du peintre

**1517 – L'apprenti du peintre**

Si Paris était une ville attirante, pleine de vie et d'activité, elle pouvait aussi devenir une ruche trop sonore et éprouvante si on y passait trop de temps. La campagne, en revanche, était un lieu parfait pour se ressourcer et avoir un moment à soi. Pour autant qu'on puisse appeler campagne l'endroit où Aziraphale se trouvait. La région de la Loire était certainement considérée comme rurale par les citadins, mais c'était avant que le roi décide d'en faire la deuxième Paris. Les villes d'Amboise, Chenonceau et Blois n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les petits villages de campagnes à peine assez gros pour être appelés villes. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de cités portuaires, certes modestes comparées à la capitale mais néanmoins avec une certaine puissance dans la région. L'ange était soulagé que Crowley se soit établi ici plutôt que d'aller s'enterrer au fin fond de la cambrousse : Aziraphale était une créature des villes, il aimait la compagnie, l'activité bourdonnante et intarissable de Paris. Amboise lui offrait donc un compromis acceptable. Il ne comptait de toute façon pas s'éterniser dans la région : il donnerait son livre à Crowley, s'attarderait peut-être pour goûter la gastronomie locale, puis retournerait à sa chère bibliothèque et à ses miracles.

Le démon ne lui avait pas donné d'adresse exacte, aussi Aziraphale résolut-il de vagabonder dans la ville jusqu'à retrouver la trace de son ami. Ami… Le mot sonnait étrangement lorsqu'il l'utilisait en pensant à Crowley. Etaient-ils vraiment ami ? Était-il seulement capable d'être l'ami d'un démon ? Une chose était certaine, ils n'étaient pas ennemis – pas à leur petite échelle personnelle en tout cas, même si l'ordre naturel du monde disait le contraire. Et ils avaient dépassé la relation d'associés. Des associés ne prenaient pas le diner ensemble en discutant de leurs dernières passions en date, riant aux idioties l'un de l'autre, allant parfois jusqu'à être saouls. Des associés ne se rendaient pas des visites de courtoisie pour demander des nouvelles de l'autre, échangeant des conseils sur comment ils devraient effectuer leur travail et des faveurs qu'ils ne pouvaient accomplir par eux-mêmes. Il ressentait un sentiment chaleureux en présence du démon, une étincelle de joie à l'idée de le retrouver et de passer du temps en sa compagnie, quelque chose qu'il retrouvait chez trop peu d'humains. Mais était-ce assez pour déclarer que deux ennemis héréditaires, momentanément réunis par le déroulement d'une existence qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas, étaient amis ?

Comme souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait à la question, Aziraphale décida de reléguer ses réflexions dans un coin de son esprit pour les réexaminer plus tard, à la lumière de sa prochaine rencontre avec le démon. Il savait bien que remettre au lendemain une réflexion aussi importante n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais c'était à son avis préférable à une analyse erronée basée sur des souvenirs corrompus par ses propres désirs. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une décision importante à prendre : Crowley et lui étaient déjà confortablement installés dans une routine qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Mettre un nom dessus ne pressait pas.

Trouver Crowley ne pressait pas non plus. Mettre la main sur le _Lemegeton _lui avait pris un an, il n'était plus à quelques jours près, et la ville d'Amboise au printemps était agréable à visiter. Les passants dans la rue étaient très différents des parisiens, plus joyeux et extravertis, plus ouverts aux inconnus. La mode était différente de celle de la capitale, à la fois en retard et plus moderne – d'anciennes robes parisiennes se retrouvaient réhaussées par des couleurs inhabituelles, un veston à la coupe passée de mode était décoré de broderies uniques. L'architecture était également différente, bien qu'elle empreinte aux grands monuments de la capitale. Aziraphale prenait plaisir à admirer le château et les maisons, et était d'ailleurs en train de contempler une des arches de la ville lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un homme qui lui tapotait sur l'épaule.

-Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais auriez-vous un canif sur vous ? s'enquit-il. La mine de mon crayon est cassée et je n'ai rien pour le tailler.

Aziraphale se retourna vers l'homme. Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'années, de longs cheveux blancs relevés sous une sorte de béret coloré, et des yeux perçants et rieurs. L'ange avisa le carnet à dessins que le vieillard tenait à la main : un croquis à moitié terminé de l'arche s'étendait sur la première feuille. L'homme brandissait son crayon à la mine brisée devant lui, comme une preuve de son honnêteté.

-Un instant, laissez-moi vérifier, répondit l'ange en tapotant ses poches.

Il ne portait jamais d'armes avec lui, mais le vieillard avait seulement besoins d'un outil. Aziraphale lui sourit chaleureusement en lui tendant le joli canif ouvragé qui venait d'apparaître miraculeusement dans la poche de sa veste.

-Merci bien, jeune homme, déclara le vieillard en prenant l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

Il tailla avec application quelques lambeaux de bois et de graphite qui tombèrent sur les pavés, avant de rendre son couteau à l'ange.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous. En voyage, je me trompe ?

-Je suis de Paris, acquiesça Aziraphale. C'est mon accent qui m'a trahi ?

-Ça, et le manque de couleurs sur vos joues, ainsi que le fait que vous ressembliez exactement à la description que quelqu'un m'a faite d'un ami à lui qui doit lui rendre visite bientôt.

Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux, avant de se reprendre.

-Vous connaissez Crowley ? s'enquit-il.

-Anthony, oui, répondit l'homme en hochant la tête. Vous devez être le fameux Aziraphale, je suppose ?

-C'est bien moi. Et vous êtes ?

Le vieil homme cala son crayon derrière son oreille avant de tendre la main à l'ange.

-Vous avez raison, je manque à la plus élémentaire des politesses. Je m'appelle Léonard.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Léonard. Pourriez-vous me mener jusqu'à Cr- Anthony ? Je le cherche depuis mon arrivée ici, mais il n'a pas jugé bon de me donner son adresse.

-C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas d'adresse officielle. Il réside chez moi en ce moment. Il doit d'ailleurs y être, à moins qu'il ne soit parti pour une de ses escapades vers Dieu sait où. Auquel cas vous pourrez rester jusqu'à son retour. Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des visiteurs à la maison.

Aziraphale emboita le pas à Léonard qui se dirigeait sous l'arche, dont il avait à présent complètement oublié le croquis en cours. Il était surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Crowley de dépendre des autres – profiter d'eux, certes, mais pas en devenir dépendant. Ce Léonard devait sûrement être un ami très proche. Un autre démon, peut-être ? L'ange n'avait pourtant rien sentit de suspect autour de lui, il semblait être parfaitement humain. Crowley avait peut-être déniché une de ces perles rares qui valait la peine de supporter tous les autres.

Ses réflexions ne l'empêchèrent pas de profiter des rues d'Amboise. Elles avaient un charme particulier qu'Aziraphale n'avait jamais trouvé ailleurs que dans la région. L'influence royale, sûrement. Son guide le mena jusque dans une partie reculée de la ville, vers un petit châtelet reclus au fond d'un superbe jardin. La cœur d'Aziraphale fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut le nom indiqué sur une jolie plaque en métal ouvragée à côté du portail de la demeure : Clos Lucé. Il se tourna vers le vieil homme, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous êtes Léonard ? Le Léonard ?

Le vieillard se retourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Je pensais que vous m'auriez déjà reconnu, jeune homme. Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aux nouvelles de son temps. Quoique, je dois dire que ça fait du bien de ne pas se voir demander un portrait ou une signature dans la rue tout le temps.

-Je suis désolé, bégaya l'ange, je n'avais vu que d'anciens portraits de vous, et je pensais que le Clos se trouvait dans la ville voisine. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela fait du bien de ne pas être une célébrité pendant un moment. Entrez donc !

Aziraphale obtempéra, et franchit le large portail en fer forgé avant de suivre Léonard dans la maison. Si l'endroit ressemblait à un château de l'extérieur, l'intérieur était plutôt un mélange entre une maison populaire et l'atelier d'un savant fou. Ce que Léonard était, aux dires de certains. On y trouvait tout ce qu'un vestibule était censé contenir, mais des piles de livres étaient également posées çà et là, une ou deux toiles étaient adossées contre le mur, directement au sol, et une grande maquette de l'anatomie d'un oiseau pendait au plafond. Si le vestibule ressemblait à ça, l'ange se demandait comment devait être le véritable atelier de De Vinci.

-Antonio ? lança le vieil homme à la ronde en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Une voix faible lui répondit. Aziraphale ne captait pas ce qu'elle disait, et Léonard n'en avait sans doute pas compris un traitre mot non plus, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Il est dans le jardin, annonça-t-il à son visiteur. J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est là qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps. Quand il n'est pas dans l'atelier en train de peindre ou d'examiner mes tableaux.

Aziraphale réalisa que son cœur n'avait pas ralenti depuis qu'il était entré dans la demeure de Léonard, et continuait de battre la chamade. Il se réprimanda intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas d'anxiété à avoir, il allait seulement voir Crowley, son vieil ennem- ami.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion pour réaliser que ce n'était pas de l'anxiété mais de l'impatience qu'il ressentait. C'était tout de même un peu plus compréhensible, quoique surprenant. Comme d'habitude, Aziraphale relégua la réflexion dans un coin de son esprit pour l'examiner plus tard[1].

Crowley était debout près de l'étang, en train d'inspecter l'immense rhododendron qui le surplombait. Il examinait d'un œil critique les larges fleurs roses qui bourgeonnaient çà et là.

-Elles ne sont pas aussi grosses qu'elles devraient être, Léo, lança-t-il en entendant s'approcher son hôte. Je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne doit pas être assez arrosé.

Il se redressa, et agita un index accusateur en direction du massif.

-Toi, je t'ai à l'œil, déclara-t-il.

-Tu as un visiteur, Antonio, annonça Léonard tandis que le démon se tournait vers les deux arrivants.

-Je sais, je vous ai entendu arriver. Aziraphale, tu auras pris tout ton temps, dis donc !

-Quelle manière d'accueillir quelqu'un qui vient te rendre une faveur ! répliqua l'ange en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait un an que tu ne m'as pas vu, tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour !

-Bonjour, mon ange, fit Crowley d'une voix mielleuse. As-tu fait bon voyage ?

-Très bon, en vérité, répondit Aziraphale avec un ton guindé. La région est plutôt agréable, bien que ça ne vaille pas la ville.

-Tu as raison. Beaucoup plus de gens à tent- travailler. Travailler avec. Beaucoup plus de gens avec qui travailler, conclut-il précipitamment. Tu dois te sentir un peu seul ici.

-Plus tellement, maintenant que je suis ici. Mais ça manque de livres...

-J'ai une bibliothèque assez fournie, intervint Léonard. A moins que vous préfériez que je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles ?

-J'adorerais y jeter un œil, affirma l'ange sous le regard désabusé de son ami. Mais pour le moment, je crois que Crowley et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer, confirma le vieillard.

Il leur adressa un sourire plein de connivence, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers la maison. Aziraphale plissa les yeux, incertain de ce que voulait dire Léonard. Cela ressemblait fort à une remarque « à classer pour examen ultérieur », mais le peintre semblait penser que leurs retrouvailles étaient plus qu'une rencontre entre deux associés pour remplir une requête purement professionnelle.

-Anthony, hein ? s'enquit-il une fois que Léonard se fût éloigné hors de portée d'oreilles.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

-Il me fallait un prénom. Pour Léonard, je m'appelle Giovanni Antonio. J'avais besoin d'un nom italien pour me fondre dans la masse.

-Il se comporte comme s'il me connaissait. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter sur mon compte ?

Crowley fit quelques pas en direction du banc en pierre près de la mare, et s'assis, faisant signe à Aziraphale de le rejoindre.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, ne t'en fait pas, mon ange, assura-t-il. Seulement que j'attendais une visite de ta part bientôt, que tu es un passionné de littérature, et que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps.

-Il m'a dit que tu attendais un ami.

-J'ai dit très longtemps, en vérité. Il a mis en place le reste du puzzle lui-même.

-Tu ne lui a pas dit que nous somme…

Crowley eut une moue désapprobatrice.

-Je ne suis pas fou, tu sais ! Je ne vais pas aller crier sur les toits auprès des mortels que je ne suis pas humain. Au mieux ils me prendraient pour un illuminé, au pire j'aurais droit au bûcher et à une désincorporation inopinée.

-J'ai le sentiment qu'il te croirait si tu le lui disais… déclara Aziraphale, l'air pensif.

Crowley lui lança un regard surpris, mais sembla considérer réellement la question.

-Après tout, si tu passes autant de temps avec lui, il doit être brillant, ajouta l'ange. Je te vois mal gâcher ton temps avec le commun des mortels.

-Une grande partie du commun des mortels est brillante. Ou du moins mérite largement le temps qu'on lui accorde. Il n'y a pas que les auteurs de chefs-d'œuvres qui sont digne d'intérêt.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. J'aime mieux leur compagnie, c'est tout. Parfois j'ai presque l'impression de…

Il s'interrompit et tourna son regard vers la mare. Crowley fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-De quoi ?

-Rien. Enfin… De parler avec d'autres anges.

-Tu as le droit de dire quelque chose comme ça ? s'étonna le démon. Ce n'est pas du blasphème ?

-Pas que je sache. Je veux juste dire que… ils ont des considérations fascinantes sur l'univers. Ils comprennent la Création bien mieux que les autres, s'interrogent sur son but, la décrivent et l'analysent sous toutes ses coutures, sous des angles que la plupart des humains n'envisagent même pas…

-Ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé à un vrai ange, alors. Ceux qui posaient des questions et s'interrogeaient sur la Création ne sont pas restés des anges très longtemps.

-Oh… Je suis désolé, mon cher, je ne voulais pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé, répliqua Crowley d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être crédible. Maintenant je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux, personne ne viendra m'embêter.

L'assurance du démon sonnait faux, mais Aziraphale ne savait pas quels mots placer dans le trou noir qui venait de s'ouvrir dans la conversation. Il décida plutôt de détourner le chemin pour l'éloigner de gouffre d'une discussion théologique pour laquelle aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt.

-Et Léonard, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si fascinant chez lui ? Il doit bien avoir quelque-chose de plus que les autres pour que tu passes autant de temps en sa compagnie.

Le regard de Crowley s'alluma d'une lueur d'enthousiasme.

-Il est plutôt malin, répondit-il. Pour un humain, je veux dire.

Aziraphale haussa les sourcils devant la sous-estimation criante, mais ne releva pas. Il savait que Crowley ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui vanter les incroyables qualités de son nouveau protégé.

-Et créatif. Il s'intéresse à tout, absolument tous les sujets, il n'y a pas un art ou artisanat qu'il n'a pas essayé au moins une fois. C'est comme s'il essayait de tout découvrir, tout voir, tout faire. Comme s'il voulait contenir l'ensemble de la Création dans son esprit.

-C'est impossible pour un seul homme de comprendre toute la Création. Nous n'en avons pas encore fait le tour en un peu plus de cinq mille ans, alors en une vie humaine ?

-Ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer. Et de vouloir partager tout ce qu'il voit avec son prochain. Sa vision du monde est… différente de la nôtre, différente de celle des autres mortels aussi. Il voit des choses éphémères, il remarque la beauté dans le banal, il immortalise chaque instant comme si c'était un bien précieux. Il voit ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce monde, dans les gens…

Crowley s'interrompit soudain dans sa lancée, et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher ? s'enquit Aziraphale, légèrement soucieux.

Le démon resta silencieux un petit moment, l'air de chercher ses mots au milieu des feuilles qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air devant eux.

-Si je passe autant de temps avec lui, c'est sans doute parce qu'il y parvient, dit-il finalement. A partager sa vision du monde aux autres, je veux dire. A me faire voir autre chose que les horreurs dont les humains sont capables. Ça fait du bien, de temps en temps, de se rappeler qu'il y a aussi du bon dans ce monde.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi sentimental, déclara Aziraphale après un instant de réflexion.

Crowley s'esclaffa.

-Quoi, tu croyais que nous autres démons n'avions pas d'émotions? Que la Chute nous avait fait perdre notre capacité à ressentir ?

-Je ne croyais pas que tu te souciais autant des humains.

-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils ne me volent pas mon travail, c'est tout, répliqua Crowley. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si les humains deviennent plus démoniaques que les démons ? Satan merci, ton camp semble toujours avoir une influence sur eux.

-Tu sais, des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'aucun de nos deux camps n'a vraiment d'influence, et que l'humanité est juste ainsi faite.

Une lourde chappe de silence s'installa. Ces derniers temps, Aziraphale avait l'impression que chacune de leurs rencontres finissaient par se transformer en une discussion déprimante sur l'état du monde et de l'humanité. Finalement, il se força à adopter un sourire enthousiaste et à se lever du banc.

-Allons voir Léonard, déclara-t-il. Nous ne devrions pas le laisser tout seul dans son coin.

Crowley se remit debout d'un bond et lissa un invisible faux plis sur sa tenue.

-Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas idée du genre de bêtises qu'il peut inventer quand on ne le surveille pas.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu aies décidé de le prendre comme protégé, alors. Je ne devrais pas encourager l'influence permanente d'un démon sur une personne aussi importante que lui, mais… Au moins tu gardes un œil sur lui.

Crowley éclata de rire, sous le regard confus d'Aziraphale.

-Léonard n'est pas mon protégé ! Il a déjà tous les mécènes dont il a besoin, et il se débrouille très bien sans influence démoniaque. Tu devrais voir les machines de guerre qu'il a inventées…

-Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu étais ici parce que tu l'avais pris son ton aile.

-Pour tout dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a pris sous son aile. Il pense que j'ai un grand potentiel artistique. Je me suis mis à la peinture à l'huile récemment, tu sais, pour passer le temps.

Aziraphale haussa les sourcils, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je demande à voir ça.

Léonard était, sans surprise, dans son atelier. Comme Aziraphale l'avait prévu, la pièce était une véritable caverne d'Ali-Baba : entre les toiles, les boites, les maquettes à moitié terminées, les livres et les liasses de papier, sans compter tous les instruments à usage indéterminé, on voyait difficilement le sol et les meubles. Léonard était assis sur un tabouret au centre de tout ce fatras, penché sur un minuscule objet posé sur un plan de travail. Il leva une main à l'approche des deux nouveaux arrivants, leur faisant signe de rester silencieux. Crowley, en bon apprenti, s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, observant d'un œil désapprobateur Aziraphale qui s'était infiltré subrepticement dans la pièce et examinait les différents projets de l'artiste avec une curiosité grandissante. Le démon ne prit pas la peine de le rappeler à l'ordre : il restait silencieux dans son exploration, et ne s'était pas assez approché du travailleur pour le déranger. Après une minute de silence, Léonard se retourna finalement vers ses invités, replaçant sur sa tête les lunettes-loupes qu'il portait.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'avais un travail minutieux à finir, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'interrompre en plein milieu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, l'assura immédiatement l'ange. Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

-J'essaie d'améliorer l'équilibre de cette boussole, répondit-il en désignant l'appareil posé sur l'établi, entouré d'un fatras d'outils. Il y a trop de friction au niveau de l'aiguille, ça la rend imprécise.

L'ange s'approcha de l'établi pour observer l'objet plus en détail. Il s'agissait d'une petite boussole finement ornementée, de fabrication allemande pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il se demandait si son artisan ne s'était pas un peu trop concentré sur l'esthétique, oubliant de travailler sur la précision. Il approcha la main de l'objet, mais jeta un regard interrogateur à Léonard. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez la toucher, j'ai fini d'y travailler de toute façon.

Aziraphale souleva l'instrument à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'avait normalement pas besoin de se concentrer pour opérer un miracle, il en avait tellement l'habitude que c'était presque devenu une action automatique. Mais ici, quelque chose bloquait. Il fronça les sourcils et considéra la boussole avec confusion.

-Il a dit qu'il avait terminé d'y travailler, mon ange, lui parvint la voix moqueuse de Crowley. Elle est parfaitement équilibrée.

Aziraphale tourna sur lui-même pour tester la boussole. L'aiguille resta résolument pointée dans la même direction, bougeant presque en même temps que lui. Il sourit, et la reposa sur l'établi avec déférence.

-Je voulais seulement voir cet exploit par moi-même. Du bel ouvrage, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Léonard.

Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir voulu améliorer lui-même le travail du génie, sans prendre en considération qu'il était déjà arrivé au résultat souhaité par ses propres moyens. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas sous-estimer et prendre en pitié les humains trop souvent. Léonard, de son côté, était totalement ignorant de l'aide angélique que son invité avait tenté de lui apporter. Il répondit avec un sourire reconnaissant, et étendit soudain les bras en un geste enthousiaste.

-Mon jeune ami, il faut absolument que vous montre le travail d'Antonio ! Votre compagnon a un coup pinceau extrêmement fin et précis, que j'ai rarement vu parmi mes apprentis.

Aziraphale jeta un coup d'œil à Crowley, et remarqua que le jeune homme rougissait légèrement. Il lui jeta un regard assassin derrière ses lunettes, et Aziraphale se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Léonard disparut un instant dans une petite pièce attenante à l'atelier, et en revint en portant une toile dans chaque main et un carnet de croquis sous le bras.

-Nous y voilà… marmonna Crowley, tandis qu'Aziraphale s'approchait pour aider le vieil homme à porter les toiles.

La première toile représentait une Vierge à l'Enfant à la précision saisissante. Marie tenait dans ses bras le Christ, qui étendait les bras dans une tentative d'atteindre un pot d'eau. Aziraphale se tourna vers son ami, un air incrédule sur le visage.

-De l'iconographie religieuse ? Vraiment, mon cher, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé verser dans ce type d'art.

-C'était une commande, répliqua Crowley immédiatement. J'ai profité de ma bonne mémoire.

-Un réalisme remarquable, commenta Léonard avec fierté. On croirait presque que le bébé va sortir du tableau.

-J'ai juste dû l'adapter à l'iconographie actuelle en la faisant passer pour une femme italienne, ajouta le démon. Mais c'est la ressemblance la plus proche que j'ai pu obtenir.

Léonard laissa l'ange admirer les détails et la couleur pendant quelques minutes, puis lui tendit la deuxième toile, plus petite mais tout aussi détaillée. Aziraphale la prit précautionneusement en main et la pencha légèrement pour la mettre à la lumière. Un jeune garçon aux traits androgynes était représenté, dans des vêtements royaux et un diadème de feuilles sombres encerclant une longue chevelure de boucles blondes. Il portait ce qui ressemblait à une lance ou une flèche sous son bras. Une fine auréole dorée était peinte derrière sa tête.

-Techniquement, c'est également une peinture religieuse, commenta Crowley, mais la référence à Saint Sébastien est très discrète.

Aziraphale était absorbé dans la contemplation du portrait, les yeux plissés. Il releva finalement la tête vers l'artiste.

-C'est drôle, ce visage me dit quelque-chose… C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons ?

Crowley baissa les yeux, l'air gêné.

-Il est possible que je me sois inspiré d'un garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais mentionné, commenta Léonard. Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, un certain Assir. Un très vieil ami, que j'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage en Egypte. Aucune chance que tu le connaisses.

A en juger par l'expression d'Aziraphale, lui avait bien reconnu la référence[2]. Il examina à nouveau le tableau, l'air songeur.

-Ses yeux ne sont pas de la bonne couleur, fit-il remarquer. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils étaient…

-Bleus, mais j'ai dû repeindre par-dessus, l'interrompit Crowley.

-Ils étaient trop vifs, ça n'allait pas avec le ton du tableau, intervint Léonard. Ça donnait un effet perturbant.

-Moi, je les trouvais très beaux… marmonna Crowley, trop bas pour que le vieillard l'entende.

Aziraphale reposa la toile avec déférence sur l'établi, et prit le carnet de croquis que Léonard avait ramené. Il eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir des croquis d'ailes et de plumes sur la première page, avant que Crowley ne le referme brusquement et le lui arrache des mains.

-Désolé, s'exclama Aziraphale en écartant les mains dans un signe de reddition. J'aurais dû te demander si je pouvais…

-Pourquoi cette réticence ? demanda Léonard, l'air surpris. Tu me les as déjà montrées plein de fois…

-Pour avoir ton avis de maître. Mais ce ne sont que des esquisses, répliqua Crowley d'un ton ferme. Elles sont à moitié finies, elles n'ont aucun sens…

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne les utilises pas pour des tableaux, insista son professeur. Tes dessins sont magnifiques, les détails des ailes sont incroyables, et les expressions…

-C'est trop déprimant et négatif pour en faire un tableau religieux. Je préfère les garder pour moi, conclut-il d'un ton sans appel.

Léonard haussa les épaules, mais n'insista pas plus. Aziraphale fut tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour apercevoir quelques-uns des dessins, mais il se retint. Si Crowley voulait les garder pour lui, il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons.

Après cela, le démon les traîna hors du studio et insista pour qu'ils aillent se reposer dans le jardin. Ils s'assirent donc une nouvelle fois devant l'étang, avec des pâtisseries et des tasses de thé apportées par un des employés de la maison. Crowley insista pour éloigner la conversation de son art, et Aziraphale en profita pour inonder Léonard de questions au sujet de ses inventions. A sa surprise, la passion de l'artiste pour les machines volantes n'était pas de nature théologique comme il l'avait d'abord cru ou en tout cas pas dans le sens qu'il avait envisagé.

-J'envie les oiseaux, expliqua le vieillard. Ils voient le monde d'un angle qui nous est inaccessible, ils profitent de paysages incroyables, de sensations uniques, pendant que nous sommes coincés les deux pieds sur Terre. C'est une expérience que j'aimerais pouvoir vivre. Ce monde regorge de tellement de merveilles, tellement de visions de rêves, et je ne peux en voir qu'une minuscule fraction. J'ai l'impression que si je pouvais observer le monde d'en-haut, je comprendrais mieux sa nature, son but. Je ne peux pas comprendre le monde sans le voir dans son ensemble.

-C'est ce que Crowley m'a dit un peu plus tôt, acquiesça Aziraphale. Je dois dire que je partage cette ambition, mais je doute que la Création devienne plus simple vue d'en-haut… je pense qu'elle est même encore plus compliquée.

-Crowley ? releva le vieil homme. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous entends appeler mon apprenti par ce nom barbare.

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Aziraphale, pour l'amour de…

-Oh, ce n'est qu'un surnom, répondit l'ange avec assurance. Un pseudonyme qu'il avait emprunté pendant un voyage en Angleterre. Ça lui allait bien, alors le nom est resté.

-Boltraffio est-il aussi un pseudonyme, alors ? s'enquit Léonard en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! balbutia le démon. C'est mon vrai nom ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Le vieillard ne répondit pas, mais son sourire laissait entendre qu'il était loin d'être dupe. Crowley se renfrogna, et commença à lancer des petites miettes de pâtisserie aux canards qui barbottaient dans le plan d'eau. Aziraphale prit avantage de ce silence pour relancer la conversation sur le sujet des machines volantes, et les trois amis continuèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à que le ciel se change en une toile bigarrée sortie tout droit de l'atelier de Léonard. Ce dernier se leva lourdement du banc, immédiatement assisté par Aziraphale, et se tourna vers ses deux invités.

-L'air commence à se rafraîchir, et ma santé n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Mon jeune ami, puis-je vous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit ? Il y a toujours une chambre prête pour mes visiteurs aux Clos Lucé.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, mais j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions ailleurs. Cr- Anthony…

Aziraphale fouilla quelques instants dans sa sacoche et en ressortit un épais volume, qu'il tendit à son ami. Le démon le prit, jeta un coup d'œil appréciatif à la couverture et le posa à côté de lui sur le banc.

-Je l'avais presque oublié. Merci mon ange. Je te revaudrais ça.

Crowley se leva et pris la direction de ses appartements, pour ranger le livre là où Léonard ne le trouverait pas – il n'avait pas franchement envie que son hôte lui pose des questions sur sa passion soudaine pour la démonologie. Le vieil homme raccompagna son invité à la porte de la maison tout en le remerciant chaleureusement pour sa visite.

-Anthony est plutôt solitaire ces temps-ci, lui confia-t-il. Il fréquente peu mes autres apprentis et ne reçois jamais de visite. Je suis heureux que vous lui ayez apporté un peu de compagnie.

-C'est normal, c'est ce que font les amis, répondit Aziraphale sans réfléchir.

Il se mordit la langue en réalisant la facilité avec laquelle il avait affirmé cela. Visiblement, il s'était habitué très rapidement à être l'ami d'un démon.

Le regard de Léonard brilla d'une étincelle de malice lorsqu'il répliqua :

-Oh, après tout ce temps, vous êtes plus qu'un simple ami pour lui.

-Tout ce temps ? Comment savez-vous…

-Des gens avec des yeux d'un bleu aussi particulier, c'est très rare, vous savez. Et puis, Aziraphale n'est pas vraiment un pseudonyme très convaincant.

L'ange se sentit rougir. Encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé la perspicacité des humains. Il hésita à le corriger sur le fait qu'Assir était en réalité un pseudonyme, mais il décida finalement que Léonard n'avait pas besoins de savoir cela.

-Nous vivons une époque moderne, vous savez, continua le vieil homme. La discrétion reste certes de mise, mais pas au point d'avoir à vous cacher derrière de faux noms.

Aziraphale chercha quoi répondre, en vain, et fût sauvé par l'arrivé de Crowley qui descendit les marches du porche en un bond pour les rejoindre.

-J'ai cru que tu étais déjà parti, mon ange ! Il faut au moins que je te dise au revoir, te connaissant je risque de ne pas te revoir avant le siècle prochain…

Aziraphale s'esclaffa. Crowley n'était pas beaucoup plus ponctuel que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se permettre ce genre de remarques.

-Je m'arrangerais pour passer te voir un peu avant cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Disons… dans cinquante ans ?

-A dans cinquante ans, alors.

-A bientôt, mon cher.

Aziraphale se détourna et franchit le portail du Clos. Il avait l'impression de sentir le regard perçant de Léonard qui lisait en lui et souriait d'un air moqueur devant la pile de remarques et réflexions remises à plus tard. Toutes portaient le nom de Crowley.

Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

[1] Ou plutôt pour lui laisser prendre la poussière pendant qu'il se promettait de l'examiner plus tard.

[2] NB : Pour celleux qui ne s'en rappellent pas, Assir est le nom qu'avait emprunté Aziraphale dans le chapitre 5, lorsqu'il avait le corps d'un enfant dans l'Egypte antique.

NOTES:

L'inconvénient des fics dans un contexte historique, c'est que je dois faire plein de recherche au lieu d'écrire. L'avantage des fics dans un contexte historique, c'est que je peux décider que Crowley était un peintre connu et que Léonard de Vinci ship les Ineffable Husbands.

J'ai un peu fait joujou avec les dates et les personnages historiques, il y a probablement quelques erreurs, mais chut.  
Si vous voulez voir les tableaux mentionnés, leurs titres exacts sont "Portrait d'un jeune homme en Saint Sébastien" et "Vierge à l'enfant", par Giovanni Antonio Boltraffio. Je vous aurais bien mis un lien, mais FFnet l'aurait bouffé.


	13. 1623 – Le Barde

**1623 – Le Barde**

Crowley jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir avant de quitter son appartement. Son double lui adressa un sourire plein d'assurance alors qu'il resserrait sa cravate et époussetait sa veste. C'était plus une habitude qu'une nécessité : il savait parfaitement qu'il avait l'air d'un gentleman de la haute société, habillé à la dernière mode de Londres. Il enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête, chaussa ses lunettes et passa la porte d'un pas décidé. Il s'habillait toujours sur son trente-et-un quand il sortait : son apparence devait refléter le type d'humain qu'il s'efforçait d'être, c'est-à-dire un bourgeois intelligent et cultivé à la pointe du style et de la mode. C'était évidemment pour impressionner les mortels, et sûrement pas la personne qu'il allait rencontrer ce soir. Après tout, Aziraphale n'avait aucun sens du style, et semblait toujours en retard d'un siècle ou deux sur la mode actuelle. Crowley se demandait parfois s'il s'agissait d'un choix délibéré, pour se donner un air inoffensif et abordable auprès des humains.

Aziraphale lui avait donné rendez-vous sur la promenade des quais, à côté de Southwark Bridge, dans l'intention de lui montrer le travail d'un de ses protégés. Connaissant l'ange, Crowley s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il s'agisse d'un quelconque divertisseur de rue, ou un chanteur de variété officiant dans un bar du port. Le fait que le point de rendez-vous soit juste à côté de l'endroit où le démon comptait l'inviter la semaine suivante ne faisait que rajouter à l'ironie de la situation. Tous deux avaient décidé de faire étalage de leur récent travail et montrer à l'autre les talents d'un humain qu'ils avaient pris sous leur aile. Malgré son cynisme, Crowley était réellement curieux de l'artiste dont Aziraphale avait bien pu s'enticher. Il lui avait seulement promis – avec une moue déçue – qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un auteur de romans obscures et incompréhensibles.

Crowley arriva au point de rendez-vous à l'heure exacte[1], et repéra immédiatement Aziraphale qui se tenait droit comme un i à l'entrée du pont. Il se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire, et le visage de l'ange s'éclaira en le reconnaissant.

-Aziraphale ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis heureux de te retrouver. Heureusement que nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous franchement, qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouve tous les deux à Londres sans jamais se croiser ?

-C'est une grande ville, répliqua l'ange. Quoique, tu as raison, avec notre tendance à tomber l'un sur l'autre par hasard, c'est étonnant que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés plus tôt.

Il tendit galamment le bras à son compagnon.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour la première.

Crowley prit le bras de l'ange et ils se mirent en route. En chemin, Aziraphale lui vanta les talents de son jeune prodige : c'était un intellectuel, qui écrivait d'une manière accessible aux foules, et poussait le peuple à réfléchir à travers des histoires pointant du doigt les défauts moraux de la société. Le démon écouta attentivement, prenant tout mentalement en note pour pouvoir comparer avec ce qu'il verrait, et mieux répliquer après-coup. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le théâtre du Globe. Il n'avait pas regardé la programmation récemment, mais il était à peu près certain que seul son protégé y jouait. Aziraphale les fit rentrer en tendant deux billets au portier – visiblement, il avait dû les acheter pour de vrai, car Crowley aurait remarqué s'il avait fait un miracle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le théâtre et rejoignirent leurs places attitrées dans le poulailler – Aziraphale avait refusé d'acheter les places assises directement sur scène, que prenaient généralement les nobles et les bourgeois, jugeant que cela perturbait les comédiens. Le théâtre était déjà presque plein, une foule de paysans, marchands et autre gueux se pressant dans la fosse devant la scène. Les deux amis s'installèrent dans leurs sièges en discutant, l'ange refusant toujours catégoriquement de dévoiler quoi que ce soit au sujet de la soirée à venir. Il avait l'expression d'excitation et de fierté innocente d'un enfant qui présente à ses parents un petit spectacle comique qu'il a créé. Crowley n'avait pas le cœur à se moquer de lui ou à le trouver ridicule, et préféra sourire et profiter de la joie évidente de son ami.

Le volume des conversations décrût, sans pour autant disparaitre, lorsqu'un homme apparût sur scène. Petit et vêtu de vêtements simples, il portait des cheveux longs mangés par une calvitie naissante. A cette distance, il était difficile de voir son visage, ce qui n'empêcha pas Crowley de s'étrangler sur les pois chauds qu'il partageait avec Aziraphale.

-Mais c'est… c'est Shakespeare ! William Shakespeare!

L'ange lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Exactement ! Je savais que tu aurais entendu parler de lui. Tout Londres en parle. Ses pièces font fureur !

Crowley se refonça dans son siège, lançant un regard assassin au Barde qui discourais fièrement en dessous d'eux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cher ? s'enquit Aziraphale en plissant le front.

-C'est lui. Celui que je voulais te montrer. L'artiste dont je suis le mécène, c'est William joue-sur-deux-tableaux Shakespeare.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. William, travailler avec les forces du Malin ? Impossible.

-Pas avec, plutôt pour. Je n'écris pas ses pièces pour lui, Satan merci.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il travaillerait avec toi. Son travail n'a rien à voir avec la cause de ton camp.

-Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce que tu as vu _Hamlet _? _Roméo et Juliette _?

-Une fable qui dénonce les travers des humains et leur apprend à devenir meilleur. Un message sur l'amour plus fort que la haine. Des histoires certes tragiques mais superbes qui font réfléchir les gens.

-Qui les font déprimer et voir le monde en noir, oui…

-Enfin bon. Dans tous les cas, nous verrons bien assez vite quel genre de morale _Macbeth_ donne.

A ces mots, Shakespeare quitta la scène et était fût par les comédiens. La pièce allait commencer.

Trois heures plus tard, le théâtre explosait sous les applaudissements, imités de manière plus réservée par Aziraphale. Crowley était affalé dans son siège, le menton posé sur la main, observant la scène d'un air pensif.

-Tout va bien, mon cher ? s'enquit Aziraphale en se tournant vers lui.

Le démon se redressa, sans quitter du regard les comédiens qui saluaient la foule.

-Oui, oui. Comme tu disais, ça donne beaucoup à réfléchir.

-En effet. Mais tu dois admettre que William donne une morale à cette pièce qui est plus en accord avec mon camp qu'avec le tien. A la fin, le régicide meurt, condamné par sa propre folie et son ambition. Personne n'échappe à la justice divine.

-Nous n'avons pas dû regarder la même pièce, mon ange. Ce que je vois ici, c'est un homme détruit par ses choix, ses décisions, et sa faiblesse face aux manigances de ses proches. Il s'est condamné lui-même, les prophéties des trois sœurs n'étaient que du pipeau.

Aziraphale se retourna vers lui, l'air confus.

-La première prophétie était vraie, tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi. Et les deux suivantes se sont réalisées au cours de la pièce.

-Pfff. Un coup de chance. Ou alors les sorcières avaient eu des informations extérieures. La décision de faire de Macbeth le Thane de Cawdor avait déjà été prise avant qu'elles ne le lui annoncent. Et ce sont les actions de Macbeth lui-même, un choix délibéré, qui l'ont amené sur le trône.

-Il y serait arrivé de toute façon !

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais il a décidé en toute connaissance de cause de forcer la main au destin et d'assassiner le roi. Grandement poussé par Lady Macbeth, certes, mais au final c'était sa décision, il l'a dit lui-même très clairement.

Aziraphale se leva et lissa son costume, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

-Et si nous allions demander son avis au Barde lui-même ? Après tout, nous sommes ses mécènes, il est normal que nous allions le féliciter pour le succès de sa pièce.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Crowley, et il se leva à la suite de son ami.

-C'est une riche idée, mon ange. Je te suis.

Il leur fallu descendre les marches étroites du poulailler, louvoyer entre les spectateurs qui se pressaient vers la sortie, et retrouver leur chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'arrière du théâtre, mais ils finirent par trouver un employé qui leur indiqua où se trouvait la loge des artistes.

William Shakespeare était assis à son bureau, dans une petite salle séparée de la pièce commune des acteurs. Il était penché sur un manuscrit, une plume à la main. Il se tourna vers la porte en entendant entrer les deux arrivant, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire enthousiaste en reconnaissant ses visiteurs. Il reposa sa plume dans l'encrier posé sur la table, et se leva de sa chaise en ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste amical.

-Lord Crowley ! Sir Fell ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! J'étais loin de me douter que vous vous connaissiez. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !

-Croyez-nous, lui assura Aziraphale en prenant une chaise, c'était une surprise pour nous également de réaliser que nous étions tous deux vos protecteurs.

-Ah, mais les grands esprits se rencontrent. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la pièce ? Elle est tirée de l'histoire d'Ecosse, avec bien sûr quelques libertés créatives.

-Le roi Mac Bethad Mac Findláich ? Bien sûr ! s'exclama Crowley. Je me disais bien que ça me rappelait quelque chose.

Aziraphale pencha la tête sur le côté, un air de surprise sur le visage.

-Tu le c… Tu as entendu parler de lui ? Mais tu n'as jamais mis les pieds en Ecosse !

-Pas besoin d'avoir mis les pieds là-bas pour m'intéresser à l'histoire du pays, mon ange, répliqua le démon. Il est connu pour avoir développé le Christianisme en Ecosse, mais également pour ses hauts faits de guerre et pour avoir tué le roi Duncan I, son père Crinan, et des centaines de soldats. Un roi guerrier et sanguinaire. Autant pour le Christianisme…

-Macbeth n'était pas vraiment un exemple de pacifisme, en effet, commenta William. Ce qui en faisait le sujet parfait pour cette pièce.

Aziraphale interrogea Crowley du regard, avant de se lancer.

-Mon ami et moi n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur un point. Il est persuadé que Macbeth est maître de ses actes et est le seul responsable de sa démise, tandis que je pense qu'il n'est qu'un jouet du destin et n'avait aucun choix dans ce qui lui est arrivé.

William croisa les mains sous son menton et leur adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Quels sont vos arguments, messires ? Je serais ravi de les entendre.

Crowley se frotta les mains.

-Macbeth est persuadé qu'il va devenir roi. Que la prophétie soit vraie ou non, cela reste ce qu'il croit. De son point de vue, qu'il tue le roi Duncan ou non, le résultat final sera le même. C'est donc un choix délibéré que de l'assassiner. De même que le choix de s'en prendre à la famille de Banquo : cela n'avait rien à voir avec la prophétie, c'était uniquement un moyen de s'assurer de sa sécurité. Jamais les sorcières ne lui ont dit qu'il fallait qu'il tue Duncan lui-même pour s'emparer du trône. Que la fin soit ou non fixée, les moyens sont uniquement le choix de Macbeth.

-Mais Macbeth n'a jamais réellement pris une seule décision par lui-même, sans influence extérieure, contra Aziraphale. Lady Macbeth l'a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements pour le forcer à tuer Duncan, elle a joué sur sa paranoïa, le poussant à s'attaquer au fils de son ami, et pendant toute la pièce il regrette ses actions et admet qu'elles ne représentent pas la personne qu'il est. Les sorcières lui ont donné six prophéties, trois au début de la pièce et trois après le meurtre, et elles se sont toutes réalisées. Une telle coïncidence est impossible.

Le regard de William passait de l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils débattaient, buvant leurs paroles et leur répondant uniquement par un sourire encourageant chaque fois qu'ils quêtaient son avis. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les deux partis avaient épuisé tous leurs arguments, et se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers le Barde.

-Les prophéties ne se sont pas réalisées à cause des actions de Macbeth, déclara-t-il, pas plus que Macbeth n'a agi à cause des prophéties. Aucun de ses choix n'était délibéré. Ni aucun des choix de Lady Macbeth d'ailleurs, ni de Banquo, ni même des sorcières. Les prophéties devaient se réaliser, parce que l'histoire le demandait. Macbeth a assassiné Duncan parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Si j'avais souhaité qu'il résiste à la tentation et qu'il devienne roi par des moyens louables, il l'aurait fait. Si j'avais voulu qu'il s'oppose aux prophéties et prouve l'imposture des sorcières, il ne serait pas monté sur le trône. Il n'a jamais eu son libre-arbitre, parce que je tire les ficelles. C'est la seule chose que je ne puisse pas faire en tant qu'auteur : laisser mes personnages choisir pour eux même.

Il s'interrompit un moment, laissant les deux spectateurs absorber ses paroles et intégrer leur sens, puis il reprit.

-D'un autre côté, mes personnages me dirigent autant que je les dirige. Une fois que je les lance dans une direction, ils ne peuvent plus en changer, à moins de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je fige moi-même mes options lorsque je crée un personnage, une histoire, un monde. Si je veux que ma création garde une certaine cohérence, je suis obligé de suivre les règles que je me suis imposées.

Un silence profond tomba sur la petite pièce pendant qu'Aziraphale et Crowley s'entre-regardaient. On pouvait presque entendre les rouages de leurs esprits tourner à pleine vitesse.

-Pensez-vous qu'il en soit ainsi dans la vraie vie ? demanda finalement l'ange. Que nous sommes tous les personnages d'une histoire qui nous dépasse, écrite par un dramaturge dont nous ignorons tout ?

William sourit et secoua la tête.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Notre monde ne suit pas une logique narrative, les choses n'arrivent pas pour une raison, elles arrivent, c'est tout. Ou alors, s'il y a vraiment un grand dramaturge qui décide de chacune de nos actions, il a un sens de la logique et de la morale qu'aucun de nous ne peut comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, si le choix m'en est donné, je préfère vivre ma vie en tant qu'auteur qu'en tant que personnage.

Aziraphale et Crowley hochèrent la tête. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés qu'avant d'avoir vu la pièce, mais William leur avait réellement donné de quoi réfléchir. Pour autant qu'ils sachent, les humains avaient bel et bien leur libre-arbitre quant à savoir si ce n'était qu'une illusion, une manière de les tenir en rang pendant qu'ils accomplissaient un grand plan dont ils ne savaient rien, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Ils prirent finalement congé du Barde, le laissant à son travail, à sa troupe et à son succès, et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Londres. Après quelques minutes de silence, Crowley se tourna vers son compagnon, l'air soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? En dehors de la pièce, dans le monde réel. Tu crois que nous faisons réellement nos propres choix, ou que nous suivons un plan dont il est impossible de dévier ?

Aziraphale soupira.

-Je ne peux pas changer ce en quoi je crois, Crowley. Que nous sommes tous ici pour accomplir la volonté du Tout Puissant, que nous le voulions ou non. Cela dit…

Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots.

-Comme on le dit toujours, les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir s'Il a réellement un plan pour nous, ou s'Il nous laisse maîtres de nos actions. Ou même s'Il dirige chacun de nos choix au jour le jour, sans se soucier du résultat final. Donc au bout du compte, je pense que William a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir, alors je préfère être l'auteur de ma propre vie, et pas le personnage de celle d'un autre.

* * *

[1] Il avait prévu d'arriver juste assez en retard pour se donner du style, mais il savait que l'ange risquait de lui faire la tête toute la soirée.

Notes:

Ça se voit que j'ai lu une demi-douzaine d'analyses et de dissertations sur Macbeth avant d'écrire ce chapitre ?

Ici encore, j'ai fait quelques recherches historiques, mais n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si j'ai fait des erreurs ou des anachronismes, et je corrigerais.

En fait je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça parte dans un truc aussi méta, je voulais juste parler de la notion de libre-arbitre et comment elle s'applique aux anges et aux démons. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'écris sur un roman de Pratchett ça fini toujours en truc hyper méta où les personnages se demande s'ils sont des personnages. Désolé, Azi et Crowley, j'ai pas fait exprès de vous refiler une crise existentielle.


	14. 1800 – Réconciliation

**1800 – Réconciliation**

Il aurait déjà dû partir depuis longtemps. Aziraphale ne savait pas pourquoi il était resté autant de temps à Paris, malgré la situation qui ne faisait que dégringoler. Par amour pour la France ? Par compassion pour les habitants ? A cause d'une dernière lueur d'espoir, de certitude qu'il pouvait encore sauver les meubles et rattraper la situation ? Toutes ces excuses le faisaient rire jaune à présent. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Et surtout, surtout, comment avait-il pu faire ainsi confiance à Crowley ?

La vie à Paris était agréable, et parfaite pour Aziraphale. C'était un centre de culture et de littérature intellectuelle sans pareil en Europe, rempli du genre de compagnie dont l'ange raffolait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il comprenne que c'était l'occasion idéale d'agir pour le bien commun, plutôt que de se contenter de petits miracles et béatitudes de routine comme il le faisait habituellement. Au milieu des philosophes et des grands penseurs des Lumières, Aziraphale était dans la position parfaite pour faire ce qu'il avait longtemps voulu : pousser du doigt le destin des humains dans la bonne direction.

Son plan avait fonctionné, pour un temps. En se mêlant aux hauts cercles littéraires de l'époque, il avait participé aux débats, aux discussions, à l'écriture de journaux et de pamphlets. Son ami Diderot lui avait même demandé son avis pour de nombreuses définitions de son Encyclopédie. Plus le temps passait, plus Aziraphale voyait les changements s'effectuer dans la capitale, les mentalités évoluer, le Peuple ouvrir les yeux.

Pour un temps.

A présent, perdu au milieu de la foule sur la Place de la Révolution, les yeux rivés sur la guillotine dressée comme un doigt accusateur vers le ciel, il se demandait où est-ce qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait observé la chute des idéaux, la montée de la violence et les affrontements de ses propres yeux, espérant à chaque fois qu'il pourrait rattraper les choses, en influençant un bourgeois par ici, en murmurant à l'oreille d'un philosophe par là. Le cortège qui traversait à présent la foule hurlante et assoiffée de vengeance lui rappelait durement son échec. Un dernier fragment d'optimisme en lui se demandait combien de personnes ici venaient comme lui observer par devoir ce moment historique, tout en regrettant qu'il ait lieu. Très peu, probablement. Pas assez en tout cas pour changer les choses. En voyant le roi monter sur l'estrade, il avait du mal à s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait bien mérité. L'homme avait beau avoir mis son peuple à feu et à sang, pour Aziraphale personne ne méritait vraiment la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait s'accrocher sur bout des doigts à ses principes moraux qui s'effilochaient et ne pas céder à la colère du peuple qui l'entourait.

Plusieurs personnalités étaient montées sur l'estrade avec le roi : des révolutionnaires, quelques philosophes. Aziraphale avait du mal à distinguer leurs visages, perdus dans la distance et cachés par la foule mouvante. Pestant contre sa curiosité, il s'avança entre les spectateurs pour se rapprocher de l'estrade. La foule devint hystérique lorsque le roi prit pied sur la plateforme, ralentissant la progression de l'ange.

Entre les corps qui se pressaient devant lui, Aziraphale parvint à distinguer quelques-uns des visages sur l'estrade. Il reconnut Robespierre, qui était en train de lire la longue liste des chefs d'accusation, d'une voix forte qui pourtant ne parvenait pas jusqu'à lui. Il y avait quelques autres députés, que l'ange examina pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux attire son regard. De petite taille, et vêtu tout de noir comme ses collègues, il donnait une impression de charisme peu commune, il avait l'air d'être ici chez lui, dans son élément. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au discours accusateur de Robespierre, préférant balayer la foule du regard, les yeux cachés derrière le verre fumé de ses lunettes.

Un étau serra le cœur d'Aziraphale. A cette distance, et au milieu d'une foule, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais la silhouette avait quelque chose de familier. Il repoussa ses soupçons au fond de son esprit, refusant de céder à la paranoïa qui commençait à l'envahir depuis quelques temps. Son seul allié dans ce monde de fou ne pouvait pas se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière, pas aujourd'hui, pas dans une telle situation. Il le connaissait bien, et même un démon tel que lui ne pouvait pas cautionner la folie actuelle. Ou le pouvait-il ?

La question cessa de se poser lorsque l'homme croisa le regard d'Aziraphale, et qu'un air de surprise se peignit sur son visage. Il porta la main à son visage, abaissant ses lunettes pour mieux voir. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que les craintes d'Aziraphale ne se voient confirmées.

D'un pas décidé, il tourna les talons et fendit la foule en délire, gardant le dos résolument tourné à l'estrade. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard perçant de son ami traverser son dos et se planter dans son cœur comme une flèche couverte du poison de la trahison.

Aziraphale était resté trop longtemps à Paris, il était grand temps qu'il fasse ses bagages et quitte celle ville de fous. Ce n'était plus un endroit pour un ange.

Les bruits de la ville étaient trop forts, trop omniprésents, ils enveloppaient tout dans une cacophonie dissonante qui empêchaient Crowley de se concentrer sur ses propres pensées. Elles s'effilochaient et partaient en lambeaux, lui échappant à chaque fois qu'il tentait de réfléchir plus de dix secondes à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Sept ans de silence ne pouvaient pas être rattrapés en une seule phrase, mais il ne pouvait pas planifier une conversation entière à l'avance. Ou s'il le faisait, il en préparerait une dizaine, une vingtaine, une cinquantaine. Il pourrait imaginer l'infinité de manières dont cette discussion pourrait avoir lieu, sans trouver le courage d'aller voir Aziraphale. Et pourtant, c'était nécessaire : il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi loin de lui, sans aucune nouvelle, à imaginer ce que l'ange faisait, et ce qu'il pensait de lui. L'un dans l'autre, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que le brouhaha des rues londoniennes fasse taire son cerveau trop prolifique.

Crowley avait mis un temps fou à retrouver la trace de son ami. Les aristocrates ayant fui Paris après la Révolution étaient nombreux, et avait couvert leurs traces en semant des fausses pistes derrière eux. Aziraphale ne faisait pas exception. Il avait fini par mettre la main sur plusieurs hommes nommés Fell au Royaume Uni, deux dans le sud de la France, et un en partance pour le Nouveau Monde. Crowley connaissait bien l'ange et ses habitudes casanières même une révolution ne le pousserait pas à aller s'enterrer sur un autre continent. La piste de Londres étant la plus probable, il l'avait suivie jusque dans le quartier de Westminster, où il se frayait à présent un chemin entre les badauds. Après maintes vérifications d'adresses sur un papier dans sa poche, demandes de renseignements auprès des autochtones, et changements brutaux de direction, il finit par s'arrêter devant une petite boutique à l'angle de deux rues. Une vitrine vaste mais poussiéreuse présentait quelques livres reliés et ornés de dorures, tandis que l'intérieur était caché par un rideau. Il leva les yeux pour lire le fronton en bois chapeautant la vitrine : de grandes lettres blanches annonçait qu'il se trouvait chez _A.Z. Fell, Bouquiniste et Vendeur de Livres d'Occasion_. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était bien à la bonne adresse.

Un petit carton sur la vitrine indiquait que la boutique était fermée, mais il lui suffit d'un petit miracle pour déverrouiller la porte et entrer dans la pièce sombre et étroite. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'adapter à la pénombre ambiante : l'endroit n'était éclairé que par des failles dans les rideaux, et par une lucarne au plafond. Des grains de poussière voletaient dans la lumière de cette dernière, semblables à des étoiles tombées du ciel. Au vu des dimensions de la pièce, Aziraphale avait dû user de ses pouvoirs pour y faire rentrer autant de livres. Les étagères et les piles de bouquins semblaient défier les lois de la physique et modifier la gravité de l'endroit. L'air paraissait plus lourd, les rayons de lumière plus tranchants, le silence plus profond. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Crowley sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix le briser soudain[1].

-La librairie est fermée. Je vous prierais de sortir.

Crowley se redressa d'un bond et se tourna vers la voix. Elle provenait de l'autre bout de la salle, un espace plongé dans la pénombre qui suggéraient d'autres pièces labyrinthiques remplie de vieux livres. Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité et avança dans la pièce principale, prenant la forme d'un homme dans la quarantaine, légèrement enrobé, aux cheveux châtains et aux vêtements soignés quoique vieillots et bon-marchés. Ses petites lunettes rondes renforçaient l'air sévère peint sur son visage, et il avait l'air d'un hibou renfrogné tiré de sa sieste lorsqu'il répéta d'une voix froide :

-Nous sommes fermés. Revenez une autre fois, monsieur.

Le cœur de Crowley rata un battement. L'ange ne pouvait pas ne pas le reconnaitre ? Il écarta les bras dans un geste amical et se força à sourire.

-Oh, allez ! Tu dois bien avoir remarqué que je ne suis pas un client ! Je n'ai même pas essayé de me camoufler, mon ange.

-Je le sais bien, et cela ne change rien au fait que la boutique est fermée. Et je suis à peu près sûr que j'avais verrouillé la porte. Devrais-je ajouter une entrée par effraction à la liste de mes raisons de te botter le derrière pour te faire sortir d'ici ?

Crowley soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre en arrivant ici ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était disputé avec l'ange lors de leur dernière rencontre. Mais visiblement, Aziraphale comptait le dernier regard surpris qu'ils avaient échangé à Paris comme une raison suffisante pour lui tourner le dos.

-C'était ça, ou attendre sous le porche que tu daigne ouvrir la librairie, répliqua-t-il. Et vu les horaires affichés sur la porte, j'aurais pu attendre encore un siècle. Je viens en paix ! D'accord ? Je veux juste te parler.

Aziraphale le considéra un moment d'un regard sévère. Il effectua un mouvement sec du poignet, et le verrou de la porte se remit en place derrière Crowley avec un _clac !_ sonore.

-J'ai du thé en train de chauffer. Tu en prendras bien une tasse ?

Crowley cligna des yeux. Même après tout ce temps, il était toujours déconcerté par la capacité d'Aziraphale à passer d'étranger froid et distant à hôte idéal en quelques secondes. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus eu droit au traitement « étranger froid et distant » depuis des siècles.

-Avec plaisir, mon ange.

Aziraphale grimaça en entendant le surnom, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Crowley décida de compter cela comme un point positif. Il suivit l'ange dans le couloir obscur, vers l'arrière-salle de la boutique – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse encore d'une pièce de la librairie. Il y avait toujours autant de livres, mais ils étaient plus anciens, plus précieux. La pièce était également moins bien rangée que l'entrée de la boutique, avec des ouvrages ouverts sur des étagères, des feuilles de papier couvertes d'une écriture ronde et précise éparpillées sur un bureau, et une tasse vide abandonnée à côté d'un fauteuil. Aziraphale lui désigna le canapé de la main, avant de disparaître dans une pièce attenante. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une théière et deux tasses sur un plateau. Crowley avait retiré ses lunettes et s'était mis à l'aise sur le canapé, les bras étendus au-dessus du dossier et les jambes croisées devant lui.

-Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil, déclara Crowley en jetant un regard circulaire à la petite pièce.

Aziraphale haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ouvrir une librairie, je veux dire.

-Effectivement. Mais je vais sans doute fermer ou déménager bientôt, je n'aime pas ce quartier. Trop de clients riches. Ils se figurent que leur argent les autorise à acheter mes livres.

Il tendit une tasse au démon et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Puis il lui jeta un regard pénétrant par-dessus ses lunettes. Crowley avait l'impression de se retrouver en entretien avec un de ses supérieurs après qu'une de ses missions ai mal tourné – quoique l'environnement actuel était grandement différent. Et honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr laquelle des deux situations le mettait le plus mal à l'aise.

-Sept ans de silence, déclara Aziraphale, et tu te repointe ici maintenant.

-Hé, les sept ans de silence sont autant ta faute que la mienne ! répliqua Crowley en se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Tu as brisé notre accord. Je n'avais pas de raison de te parler. J'ose espérer que tu es venu ici pour t'excuser ?

Crowley manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, rapidement interrompue par un petit mouvement de la main d'Aziraphale. Visiblement, peu importe les griefs qu'il avait contre le démon, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aider à coup de miracles.

-Brisé notre accord ? Je n'ai jamais brisé notre accord !

-Ah oui ? Et fomenter la Révolution, l'exécution du roi et le chaos de meurtres et d'exécutions qui a suivi, alors que j'étais justement en train de guider Paris vers une société plus juste et sans violence, ça ne compte pas comme briser notre accord ?

Crowley l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était allé fumer ? Était-ce l'air pollué de Londres qui lui avait retourné le cerveau ?

-J'admet avoir poussé quelques personnes à l'insurrection, mais là tu m'attribue beaucoup plus d'exploits que je n'en ai réalisés, mon ange. Pour le Régicide et la Terreur, les français se sont débrouillés tous seuls comme des grands, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de mon aide.

Il but une gorgée de thé, avant d'ajouter dans sa barbe :

-Et honnêtement, j'aurai largement préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent de se lancer dans un bain de sang. Ça m'aurait économisé un corps.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi j'avais une tête différente depuis la dernière que tu m'as vu ?

-Soit. Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu n'avais rien à voir là-dedans ? Et que ta présence sur l'échafaud au moment de la mort du roi n'est donc qu'une pure coïncidence ?

Crowley secoua la tête.

-Je faisais partie des révolutionnaires, d'accord ? Quand on m'a dit d'être présent à l'exécution, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Oui, j'ai poussé le peuple à la révolte. Oui, j'ai corrompu quelques personnes haut-placées. Je voulais juste profiter du début des troubles pour pousser les événements dans une direction qui servirait mon camp. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin.

-Et que croyais-tu qu'il allait arriver ? Qu'ils allaient gentiment demander au roi de démissionner ? Que le changement de pouvoir allait se faire sans aucun incident ?

-Pour ma défense, ils ont bel et bien demandé au roi de démissionner. Si ce crétin n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir et de demander une armée à l'Autriche, on n'en serait pas arrivés là. Et avant que tu ne me pose la question, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai suggéré de fuguer. Les humains sont capables de grande créativité lorsque leur vie est en danger.

-Et de grande stupidité, surtout…

-Parfaitement. Enfin bref, je n'avais absolument aucune idée que tu travaillais dans les parages quand la Révolution a commencé, je croyais que tu avais déjà quitté Paris. Et tant qu'on y est, je pourrais très bien t'accuser d'avoir perturbé mes plans.

La seule réponse d'Aziraphale fût un regard assassin.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le faisais ! répliqua Crowley en agitant frénétiquement les mains. Je ne t'ai pas volontairement mis des bâtons dans les roues, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes tous les deux trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce bain de sang aurait eu lieu quand même si nous n'avions pas interféré ?

-J'en suis certain. Peut-être différemment, mais la Révolution aurait eu lieu néanmoins. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, une révolution, ce n'est jamais beau à voir.

Aziraphale baissa les yeux vers son thé, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je pensais que je pouvais les sauver… marmonna-t-il. Qu'il y avait un moyen d'éviter cette folie, si je trouvais les bonnes personnes à influencer, les bonnes idées à mettre dans leurs têtes…

Crowley secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

-Tu aura beau faire autant de miracles que tu veux, tu ne pourras jamais leur enlever leur libre arbitre. S'ils ont envie de s'entretuer, c'est leur problème.

-Ils peuvent vraiment être encore plus effrayant que des démons, parfois.

-Mais certains d'entre peuvent aussi faire preuve d'encore plus de compassion que des anges. Donc au final, les choses s'équilibrent, non ?

-Ils vont avoir une sacrée quantité de bonnes actions à faire pour contrebalancer ce carnage.

-Bah, je suis sûr qu'ils y arriveront. Surtout si tu leur donne un coup de main.

Aziraphale pencha la tête sur le côté et lança un regard interrogateur au démon.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Crowley hésita un instant. La raison de sa venue n'était-elle pas assez claire ? Il était venu pour s'excuser… Non. Il ne s'excusait pas pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pour mettre les choses au clair, alors. Non plus. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir qu'Aziraphale avait pris sa présence à l'exécution pour une trahison. Pour que l'ange s'excuse ? Toujours pas. Il n'avait aucun grief envers Aziraphale, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

-Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

C'était la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. Crowley ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer qu'Aziraphale lui manquait. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'inquiétais ? Pourquoi ?

Crowley soupira. Cet idiot d'ange était vraiment bouché.

-Je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis presque une décennie. Et… d'accord, c'est déjà arrivé qu'on ne se voit pas pendant plus longtemps que cela, mais au vu des circonstances… Si je n'étais pas venu te voir, tu ne l'aurais pas fait toi-même. Et Dieu sait combien de temps se serait passé avant qu'on se retrouve.

-L'absence d'un adversaire pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues n'est pas préférable ?

Le cœur de Crowley se serra. Evidemment, Aziraphale avait profité de cette période de répit pour faire ses bonnes œuvres sans se soucier du démon. Il était retourné à la case départ, et ne se préoccupait plus de ses actions. Mais maintenant que Crowley était de retour…

-Si tu préfères que je retourne en France, je peux. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, m'assurer que rien ne t'était arrivé. Je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de ton chemin.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua immédiatement l'ange d'une voix paniquée. Je voyais juste mal pourquoi tu aurais abandonné ta tranquillité juste pour venir prendre des nouvelles de ton vieil adversaire.

Crowley s'esclaffa.

-Il fallait bien que je m'assure que tu ne m'avais pas remplacé. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre contre mes semblables pour ton attention. Ils perdraient, bien sûr.

Aziraphale lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et Crowley sentit son cœur fondre. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à présent à quel point le silence et l'animosité d'Aziraphale lui pesait et pourtant son absence s'était faite durement sentir. Retrouver son ami était un soulagement immense.

L'ange reposa sa tasse à présent vide sur une petite table à côté de son fauteuil.

-Combien de temps as-tu prévu de rester à Londres ? Tu as quelque-part où dormir ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit… marmonna Crowley. Le plan était juste de dénicher ta planque, et à partir de là, improviser.

-Tu peux rester dormir ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, alors. Malheureusement je n'ai qu'un seul lit, mais je peux prendre le canapé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ces fauteuils sont largement assez grands pour accueillir un serpent roulé en boule.

-Eh bien, c'est parfait. Je suis heureux que nous ayons tiré tout cela au clair. Je n'aimais pas penser que…

Aziraphale s'interrompit, et détourna le regard.

-Que je t'avais trahi ?

-C'est un bien grand mot, mais je suppose qu'il fera l'affaire. Alors, nous pouvons retourner à notre situation habituelle d'ennemis avec bénéfices ?

Crowley eut un sourire amusé. Leur relation allait bien au-delà d'ennemis avec bénéfices, et même sans doute d'amis mais il ne connaissait pas de mot humain décrivant ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour l'ange. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de le lui expliquer non plus.

-Si ces bénéfices incluent une découverte de la gastronomie locale, je suis partant, répondit-il finalement.

L'ange s'esclaffa, et quitta son fauteuil.

-Je connais justement un petit restaurant qui sert des tourtes merveilleuses à deux pas d'ici. Crois-moi, ils n'ont rien à envier à la France. Tu ne voudras plus repartir !

* * *

[1] Et certainement pas parce qu'il s'était tordu dans une position peu flatteuse pour examiner la tranche d'un roman, et qu'il n'avait pas entendu le propriétaire arriver.


	15. 1810 – Une autre faveur

**1810 – Une autre faveur**

L'après-midi était calme, un silence reposant emplissait l'arrière salle de la petite librairie et la chaleur confortable d'un poêle la protégeait du froid mordant de l'extérieur. Aziraphale était confortablement assis au fond d'un fauteuil moelleux, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main, un roman dans l'autre. Il avait abandonné sa lecture il y avait un moment déjà, distrait par les très légers ronflements qui s'élevaient du canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Crowley y était allongé, les membres étendus par-dessus l'accoudoir et le dossier dans une position qu'il était sûrement le seul à trouver confortable. Le démon était venu lui rendre visite pour faire le point sur leur travail respectif et pour pendre la crémaillère de sa nouvelle librairie dans Soho. Après un déjeuner plantureux et une après-midi bien arrosée, il s'était laissé tomber sans cérémonie dans le canapé et avait piqué un somme. Aziraphale n'avait pas eu le cœur de le déloger – ni aucune raison d'ailleurs. Crowley ne faisait pas de bruit, il lui tenait compagnie, et il lui donnait en plus une bonne excuse pour garder la boutique fermée. Leurs rencontres avaient de moins en moins à voir avec le travail, et étaient le plus souvent une occasion de partager un bon moment avec un vieil ami autour d'une bouteille de rouge millésimée. C'était néanmoins la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles à Londres que Crowley restait aussi longtemps – ils se voyaient généralement en extérieur, dans un restaurant ou un opéra, et si le démon avait visité à plusieurs reprises la boutique d'Aziraphale[1], il ne s'y attardait jamais. L'ange ne savait pas si c'était par courtoisie, pour ne pas imposer sa présence, ou s'il se sentait mal à l'aise dans un endroit appartenant à un ange. Il avait à présent sa réponse : Crowley était largement assez à l'aise pour prendre possession d'un canapé et s'endormir en moins de deux, comme un chat. Il avait l'air si paisible, les traits relaxés par le sommeil, parfaitement confiant, et aveugle à ce qui pouvait bien se passer en dehors de son havre de paix. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un démon, et Aziraphale sourit en se rappelant qu'en dehors de ses apparences revêches et peu engageantes, Crowley était en réalité quelqu'un d'attentionné et amical. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait côtoyer, qu'il aimait aider, qu'il aimait…

Il failli sursauter lorsque Crowley ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était habitué à la musique régulière de sa respiration endormie, et sa disparition soudaine le prit au dépourvu. L'ange reporta les yeux sur son livre, refusant de laisser son ami voir qu'il l'avait observé dormir. Crowley se redressa nonchalamment, s'étira, et s'adossa contre le dossier du canapé.

-Bien dormi, mon cher ? s'enquit l'ange en souriant poliment.

-Étonnamment bien, si on considère que ce canapé date du siècle dernier…

Le ton de Crowley était sarcastique, mais Aziraphale le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne le provoquait que par principe, et qu'il n'avait en réalité rien à redire à la qualité de son mobilier. Le démon se pencha vers la table basse située entre eux deux, et se servit une tasse de thé, prenant bien garde à ne pas renverser le vase de fleurs qu'il avait apporté. Il grimaça en remarquant que la théière était froide, et il jeta un regard assassin à sa tasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à fumer. Après cela, le silence ne fut plus perturbé que par des bruits de pages tournées et de gorgées de thé.

Jusqu'à ce que Crowley prenne la parole.

-Aziraphale ?

L'ange releva les yeux de son roman et lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher ?

Crowley resta silencieux un moment, son regard se promenant entre ses mains, sa tasse de thé, le motif du papier peint, et de temps en temps les yeux d'Aziraphale. L'ange était légèrement surpris : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Crowley de tourner autour du pot.

-Les anges sont capables de faire des bénédictions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment notre travail, puisque les prêtres humains sont capables de le faire eux-mêmes, mais oui.

-Donc théoriquement, tu pourrais bénir de l'eau ?

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

-Bien sûr, mais à quoi ça pourrait bien me servir ? On peut trouver de l'eau bénite dans n'importe quelle église, et pour faire mon thé, l'eau du robinet me convient très bien.

-L'eau bénite des églises n'est pas vraiment très accessible, déclara Crowley. La terre consacrée, tout ça, et il faudrait que j'y touche moi-même. Pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Aziraphale plaça un marque-page dans son livre, le referma doucement et le posa sur la table basse. Puis il releva les yeux vers Crowley, l'air préoccupé.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller toucher de l'eau bénite ?

-Je ne veux pas y toucher, c'est justement ça le souci.

-D'accord, je me suis mal exprimé. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'eau bénite, d'une église ou d'ailleurs ? Tu sais très bien ce que ça fait à ton… aux démons.

Nouveau silence gêné. Crowley semblait chercher ses mots, et il évitait le regard de son ami.

-Une mesure de sûreté, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il finalement. Si jamais les Enfers se rendent compte de notre petit Arrangement et décident qu'ils en ont assez de mon insubordination. Je n'ai pas vraiment les atouts nécessaires pour me battre moi-même contre d'autres démons.

-Je croyais que ton camp encourageait l'insubordination ?

-Sur le papier, oui. Mais pas parmi leurs rangs. Honnêtement, je doute qu'ils se rendent compte un jour de notre petit jeu – le résultat est le même pour eux au final, et ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit leur faisait des rapports sur moi. Mais juste au cas où, j'aurais besoin de quelque-chose pour me défendre.

Il préféra passer sous silence la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de se procurer de l'eau bénite. Les chances pour que les Enfers découvre son alliance avec un ange étaient faibles mais les chances de Crowley de gagner contre un autre démon envoyé pour s'occuper de son cas l'étaient encore plus. Et celles d'échapper aux renforts que les Enfers ne manqueraient pas d'envoyer étaient proches du néant. Et les Enfers n'étaient pas tendres avec les traitres. Face au choix entre une éternité de punition dans les flammes du septième cercle, ou une mort douloureuse mais rapide par eau bénite, sa décision était vite prise.

Le regard d'Aziraphale s'était durcis lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Crowley, nous sommes là-dedans tous les deux. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu ne seras pas seul à te battre.

Le démon releva des yeux pleins de confusion vers Aziraphale.

-Pardon ?

-Si ton camp se rend compte de quelque chose, le mien ne tardera pas à savoir aussi. Nous serons tous les deux dans le même camp. Notre camp. Et ils devront me passer sur le corps avant de s'en prendre à toi.

Crowley le fixa, stupéfait. Une flamme était visible dans les yeux d'Aziraphale, si on y regardait bien seul témoin d'une rage latente que Crowley n'avait jamais observée, mais dont il soupçonnait la présence depuis longtemps. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la colère et la détermination de son ange se manifestent pour lui plutôt que contre lui.

Le visage d'Aziraphale s'adoucit en remarquant la surprise de son ami. L'ange affable, amical et inoffensif repris sa place, effaçant toute trace de la Principauté à l'épée de flamme et à la détermination de fer dont il avait laissé voir l'ombre pendant quelques secondes.

-Tout ceci n'est qu'hypothétique, mon cher. Il n'y a aucune raison que ton camp ou le mien découvre quoi que ce soit à notre sujet. Notre Arrangement est en sûreté.

-Quand même, insista Crowley, je préfère être préparé. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mon ange, mais… tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger. Et sans épée de flamme, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus que moi contre une bande de démons ou d'anges déterminés à nous faire la peau.

Aziraphale soupira.

-Tu as raison. Mais je déteste savoir que tu as… ça chez toi. C'est extrêmement dangereux.

-Je suis capable de faire attention à moi, tu sais ! répliqua Crowley avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me promener partout avec une bouteille mal fermée d'eau bénite dans mon sac. J'ai quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie.

Aziraphale s'esclaffa, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Si j'accepte… demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, si je te fournis de l'eau bénite, tu me promets que tu feras très attention ? Et que tu ne l'utiliseras qu'en dernier recours ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, Crowley.

Seul un roulement d'yeux lui répondit. Il haussa finalement les épaules et repris son livre sur la table basse.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mon cher.

L'appartement de Crowley était grand et vide. On y trouvait seulement le strict minimum nécessaire à l'habitation, comme un lit, un garde-manger et une salle de bain – des choses qui de toute façon n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires à un démon, et que Crowley n'utilisait que très peu. Connaissant l'amour du démon pour les plaisirs de la vie humaine, Aziraphale s'était attendu à un logement fastueux, plein des dernières trouvailles technologiques et aménagé avec goût. Au lieu de cela, il n'y avait qu'un papier-peint chic mais simple, des meubles très peu nombreux éparpillés dans les différentes pièces, et pour seules décorations deux tableaux et une sculpture. Aziraphale reconnut en passant un croquis de la célèbre _Joconde_, encadré sur un mur du salon, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les traits fins de l'esquisse. Crowley se dirigeait à grand pas vers son bureau, et Aziraphale le suivi dans une pièce tout aussi dénudée que les autres, à l'exception d'une grande table en bois de chêne et un autre tableau accroché au mur – le _Jeune homme en Saint Sébastien_ que Crowley avait peint lors de son séjour en France. L'ange croyait qu'il avait laissé le tableau derrière lui et qu'il avait fini dans un musée - visiblement, Moscou devait posséder une reproduction.

-Où veux-tu que je la mette ? s'enquit Aziraphale en sortant de son sac une bouteille scellée. Dans le bureau ?

Crowley jeta un regard légèrement anxieux à la bouteille que tenait son ami, comme si elle allait soudain lui sauter des mains et se jeter sur lui.

-Non. J'ai un endroit sûr.

Il contourna l'unique meuble et décrocha le tableau du mur, révélant la porte en métal épais d'un coffre-fort dernier cri. Il tira de sa chemise un cordon, au bout duquel pendait une petite clé d'une couleur grise terne. Sans un mot, il l'introduisit dans la serrure du coffre, et ouvrit la porte pour révéler un petit compartiment, à peine assez grand pour contenir la bouteille qu'avait amené Aziraphale.

-C'est le meilleur coffre qui se fasse en Europe, commenta le démon alors que son ami le rejoignait. Même le plus talentueux des crocheteurs ne pourrait pas forcer cette serrure.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait te voler une bouteille d'eau bénite, mon cher, répliqua l'ange avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il déposa précautionneusement le récipient au centre du coffre, sous le regard d'aigle de Crowley. Puis il recula, regardant son ami refermer la porte avec mille précautions, tourner la clé dans la serrure et la faire à nouveau disparaitre sous sa chemise.

-Merci, mon ange, déclara simplement Crowley une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau à l'atmosphère de plomb.

Aziraphale lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Prions pour que tu n'aies jamais à t'en servir.

* * *

[1] Ou du moins l'ancienne, avant son déménagement

Note:

Je sais que dans le livre comme dans la série, le coffre fort est caché derrière le croquis de la Joconde. On n'a qu'a dire que Crowley va refaire la décoration dans quelques années et changer les tableaux de place.


	16. 1899 – Réveil forcé

**1899 – Réveil forcé**

Quatre-vingt dix ans. Quatre-vingt dix années qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Aziraphale avait déjà passé d'encore plus longues périodes sans contact avec Crowley, mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant la Trêve, avant l'Arrangement, avant qu'ils ne passent d'ennemis momentanément réunis à amis – ou quel que soit le mot qui puisse qualifier leur relation, car une simple amitié humaine ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface de ce qu'étaient des liens vieux de presque six-mille ans. Aujourd'hui, Crowley et Aziraphale se voyaient régulièrement, au moins une fois tous les dix à vingt ans, plusieurs fois par an dans le meilleur des cas. Jusqu'à ce que Crowley annonce à son ami, l'air sombre et fatigué, qu'il allait prendre des vacances. Après quoi, il avait complètement disparu du radar.

Enfin, pas complètement. Aziraphale était certain qu'il n'avait pas quitté Londres. Pour autant qu'il sache, il n'avait peut-être même pas quitté son appartement mais il était plus probable qu'il soit simplement allé s'enterrer quelque part dans les bas-fonds de la ville pour se faire discret.

Aziraphale avait profité de cette absence momentanée pour s'acquitter de son travail angélique et faire pencher la balance de Londres du côté de son camp – il avait effectué quelques machinations dont il n'était pas peu fier, et qu'il avait hâte de présenter à son ami. Mais en vertu de leur accord, et surtout par considération pour Crowley, il s'était retenu de prendre un avantage décisif sur lui dans leur petit jeu d'échec. Il ne voudrait pas attirer l'attention des supérieurs de son ami, et se retrouver avec un autre démon sur les bras pour remplacer Crowley.

Surtout, son ami lui manquait.

Aziraphale aimait la solitude, le calme et le silence de son arrière-boutique, et pouvait passer des jours sans bouger de son fauteuil s'il avait un bon livre et pas de mission à l'horizon. Mais même le meilleur des romans et le plus gouteux des earl greys pouvaient devenir lassants à la longue. Il se rappelait avec nostalgie les après-midis passées avec Crowley sur les bords de l'étang de St James Park, les soirées dans de petits restaurants japonais aux noms imprononçables, les nuits passées à rire aux éclats à une blague qui n'était drôle qu'après trois bouteilles de Bourgogne[1]. Lorsqu'il ouvrait la librairie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plein d'espoir dans la rue, s'attendant à voir s'approcher la silhouette nonchalante du démon. Le soir, en s'installant dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé, il pouvait presque voir la forme d'un énorme serpent noir lové sur le canapé, la langue à moitié sortie, ses écailles brillantes reflétant la faible lumière des lampes électriques. Dans les rues de Londres, la vue de groupes d'amis se promenant ou de couples se tenant par le bras lui rappelaient douloureusement l'absence du démon. Plus le temps passait, plus Aziraphale s'attendait à voir Crowley pousser bruyamment la porte de la librairie, se plaignant d'une voix forte du temps déplorable qu'il faisait à Londres, des bouchons dans les grandes artères de la ville, et de ses supérieurs qui le harcelaient pour qu'il rédige son dernier rapport. Et plus le temps passait, plus le trou creusé par l'absence du démon s'élargissait et lui faisait mal. Il s'était toujours moqué des poètes et des philosophes qui prétendait qu'on ne se rendait réellement compte de la valeur de quelque-chose que lorsqu'elle nous était enlevée. A présent, il prenait pleine mesure de la place qu'avait pris Crowley dans sa vie, et à quel point sa présence lui manquait. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui rappelait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour un démon, mais il la faisait rapidement taire à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de donner son avis.

Les mois, les années puis les décennies passaient, et Crowley ne donnait aucun signe de vie. La fin du 19e siècle approchait à grands pas, et Aziraphale décida finalement que les vacances du démon avaient assez durées, et qu'il allait le ramener de gré ou de force dans le monde des vivants. Il savait pertinemment que si Crowley ne voulait pas être trouvé, il pourrait se cacher aussi bien qu'un brin de paille au milieu de tous les autres brins de paille d'une meule de foin mais cela n'entailla pas la résolution d'Aziraphale.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, mis à part la pénombre générée par les rideaux à demis-fermés, et la couche tenace de poussière qui recouvrait le sol et les meubles. Le propriétaire des lieux n'avait clairement pas fait le ménage depuis un siècle. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de toiles d'araignées : ces dernières semblaient avoir compris qu'envahir le domicile d'un démon, même en son absence, était une très mauvaise idée. L'ange claqua des doigts, et les meubles rétrécirent de quelques millimètres. S'il devait fouiller les lieux pour y trouver une piste, il préférait qu'ils soient propres.

Il poussa toutes les portes de l'appartement une par une. Les deux tableaux étaient toujours en place, le portrait d'Assir gardant stoïquement la bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il avait déposé derrière il y avait de cela des années. Aziraphale décrocha délicatement le portrait du mur, et tenta d'ouvrir le coffre : il était toujours verrouillé. Ce n'était pas une garantie, mais le coffre serait sans doute ouvert si Crowley l'avait vidé de son contenu. Aziraphale décida de prendre cela pour un bon signe. Il remit le tableau en place et quitta le bureau.

La dernière pièce était la chambre de Crowley. Aziraphale n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son ami avait besoin d'une telle pièce : les démons et les anges n'avaient aucun besoin de dormir. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient besoin de manger ou de boire d'ailleurs, ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux amis de le faire mais Aziraphale considérait le sommeil comme une pure perte de temps. La chambre était obscure – ici, les volets étaient entièrement fermés.

-Que la lumière soit ! murmura l'ange en levant la main.

Une douce lueur dorée apparut, baignant la chambre dans des rayons semblables à ceux d'un soleil miniature. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les yeux d'Aziraphale s'habituent au changement. Sans surprise, la chambre ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un lit et une table de nuit. Aziraphale devina la porte coulissante d'une armoire en lieu et place d'un des murs, qui contenait certainement uniquement des costumes taillés sur mesure. Ce qui était plus surprenant, en revanche, était la présence d'une bosse irrégulière sous les draps blancs. Aziraphale s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la tête du lit, attrapa le bord du drap, et d'un geste vif l'arracha du lit. Sur le matelas se trouvait un énorme serpent noir, roulé en boule au milieu d'une petite pile de tissus qui ressemblait fort à une robe de chambre froissée. Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la forme familière de son ami. Il était partagé entre la frustration de savoir qu'il s'était fait du souci pour le démon alors que cet idiot avait simplement passé le dernier siècle à dormir, et le soulagement de savoir qu'il allait bien. Sous la lumière et la disparition soudaine de sa couverture, le serpent commença à se tortiller mollement et à cligner des yeux. Puis un réflexe aussi vieux que le monde[2] le fit se jeter à la gorge de l'intrus. Aziraphale avait prévu cette réaction, et attrapa immédiatement le cou de l'animal avait qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Il le maintint à bout de bras et plongea son regard dans les yeux jaune vif du serpent.

-C'est moi, Crowley. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il attendit que le démon se calme et cesse de se tortiller pour le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Le serpent rampa sous les couvertures, il y eut quelques mouvements, un bruit comme une petite explosion, et le tas de couverture grossis soudain pour prendre une bonne portion du lit. Une tête émergea finalement de l'amas de tissus. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux en bataille, une barbe foisonnante et mal taillée, un teint pâle et une mine revêche. C'était, à peu de choses près[3], le visage qu'Aziraphale avait vu pour la dernière fois un siècle plus tôt, quand Crowley lui avait annoncé sa décision de « partir en vacances ».

Ses yeux jaunes fendus lançaient des éclairs en direction d'Aziraphale lorsqu'il déclara, d'un ton plein de venin :

-Je _dormais_.

Aziraphale lui sourit.

-J'ai vu ça, très cher, et je pense que tu as assez dormi.

-On ne dort jamais assez. Quelle heure est-il ?

-1899.

Crowley disparu à nouveau sous les couvertures.

-Laisse-moi encore une décennie, mon ange, lui parvint une voix étouffée.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa à nouveau les couvertures avec la ferme intention d'en faire sortir Crowley. Il tira dessus un grand coup, mais rencontra cette fois ci une certaine résistance, et ne parvint qu'à faire apparaître un démon torse-nu et très énervé.

-Bon sang, Azi ! siffla-t-il avant d'étendre le bras vers la robe de chambre abandonnée à l'autre bout du matelas.

L'ange lui tourna le dos avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il attendit un moment, et ne se retourna que lorsqu'il entendit Crowley descendre du lit. Il était à présent habillé, ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche, et sa barbe avait disparu. Il soutint le regard d'Aziraphale pendant quelques secondes, avant d'abandonner et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis venu voir comment allait mon ami. Ça fait presque un siècle que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, je commençais à me demander si je devais contacter tes supérieurs.

Crowley écarquilla des yeux emplis de panique.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça, j'espère !

-Bien sûr que non. Je doute qu'ils apprécient beaucoup le fait que tu aies prit cent ans de vacances… ou plutôt de sieste. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais aller les prévenir.

Crowley se relaxa un peu, mais demeura tendu. Aziraphale se demandait pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violement à une simple plaisanterie. Le visage du démon avait les traits tirés, malgré un sommeil qui aurait dû être réparateur, et une ombre étrange planait au fond de ses iris. Aziraphale prit discrètement une profonde inspiration, et se concentra sur l'aura de son ami. Elle remplissait la pièce d'un sentiment inconfortable, peu commun chez Crowley. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le démon, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de tristesse, de culpabilité, et même de remords. Sans compter l'énervement contre l'ange qui l'avait tiré de sa sieste, mais ce sentiment s'effaçait petit à petit pour être remplacé par le soulagement de voir une personne de confiance et familière.

-En tout cas, je suis content de te retrouver sain et sauf, continua l'ange d'un ton rassurant. Je commençais sérieusement à me faire du souci pour toi.

-Aucune raison, marmonna Crowley.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en quelques pas hésitants. Aziraphale le suivi, ouvrant les rideaux des fenêtres d'un claquement de doigts. Crowley s'immobilisa au milieu du salon et cligna des paupières.

-Tu as fait le ménage ? s'étonna-t-il en constatant l'absence de poussière.

-Un petit miracle de rien du tout. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, déclara l'ange d'un ton sans appel. Et d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Aziraphale se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais n'y trouva que des placards vides. Il poussa un profond soupir, et rejoignit Crowley dans le salon. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé et s'apprêtait à piquer un nouveau somme.

-Il n'y a rien à manger ici, il va falloir sortir te chercher quelque-chose.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, mon ange, marmonna Crowley dans sa barbe.

-Tu as besoin de manger, boire, et reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur, répliqua son ami. Il y a une boulangerie qui prépare de fameux croissants juste au coin de la rue, je vais aller en chercher. J'en ai seulement pour quelques minutes, ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir d'ici.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas hors de la pièce que la voix plaintive de Crowley s'éleva.

-Ne me laisse pas, mon ange…

Aziraphale se retourna, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Je ne te quitte pas, je serais là dans dix minutes tout au plus. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état.

Le regard suppliant de son ami lui fit immédiatement changer d'avis. Les croissants pouvaient attendre il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas avec Crowley. Il revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur le canapé à côté du démon.

-D'accord. Tu vas venir avec moi, et nous allons nous rendre à la librairie. Il y a du thé et du gâteau là-bas, ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces, tu n'as pas mangé depuis cent ans. Et l'air frais te fera du bien.

Il se leva et tendit la main et son ami. Lorsqu'il la prit, sa robe de chambre se métamorphosa en une tenue de ville chic quoiqu'un peu défraîchie, et un long manteau lui tombant jusqu'aux cuisses. Crowley grimaça à la vue des vêtements démodés, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se leva et suivi Aziraphale hors de l'appartement, le laissa verrouiller la porte derrière lui d'un petit mouvement du poignet, et le regarda héler une voiture à cheval qui les ramena à Soho. La course s'effectua dans un silence inconfortable et s'acheva avec un pourboire de deux fois le montant convenu. L'atmosphère sombre et triste de l'appartement avait envahi la voiture, et Aziraphale n'était pas fâché d'être arrivé. Il ouvrit la porte de la boutique pour laisser entrer son ami, chassa un couple de promeneurs qui voulaient rentrer regarder les livres, entra et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Crowley avait déjà traversé les petites pièces encombrées et était allé s'affaler directement dans son fauteuil préféré dans l'arrière-boutique. En entrant, Aziraphale crut qu'il s'était à nouveau endormi, mais sa respiration n'était pas assez profonde pour cela. L'ange laissa son ami se reposer pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'il mettait une bouilloire sur le feu et préparait le thé, puis il posa sur la petite table un plateau contenant deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de biscuits, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Crowley.

-Bon, et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'es enfermé dans le noir pendant un siècle entier ? s'enquit Aziraphale une fois que son ami eu bu quelques gorgées et mordillé un biscuit.

-Pour ne pas penser, marmonna le démon. Dormir est un remède très efficace contre l'activité cérébrale.

-C'est sans doute vrai, mais un siècle ? Vraiment ?

-J'en aurais dormi deux de plus si tu ne m'avais pas réveillé.

-Il valait mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que quelqu'un de ton camp. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'embêter autant pour que tu veuilles éteindre ton cerveau pendant cent ans ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, mon ange.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si je veux pouvoir t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

-Et pourtant, tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser seul, et c'est mon canapé sur lequel tu es affalé et ma tasse de thé à laquelle tu t'accroche comme si c'était un bouclier. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, mon cher, et ça veut aussi dire ne pas te laisser seul avec tes pensées si elles sont un poids.

-Si j'avais besoin de ton aide, c'est trop tard maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est fait, exactement ?

Crowley leva vers lui un regard douloureux.

-Je ne peux pas en parler, mon ange. Pas à toi.

-S'il y a bien une personne à qui tu peux parler, mon cher, c'est moi. Je te promets que je ne le répèterais à personne.

-A personne ? Pas même à…

Il leva un doigt timide vers le plafond.

Aziraphale hésita une seconde, par principe, puis secoua la tête. Au point où il en était, une omission de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose pour ses supérieurs.

-Bien sûr que non.

Crowley baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'il triturait sans merci depuis un moment déjà. Le sommeil avait entièrement fui son esprit, remplacé par les souvenirs de ce qui l'avait poussé à s'isoler, une faute qui lui serrait le cœur et lui torturait l'esprit. Son ange avait l'air si confiant, si réconfortant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser cela et de perdre le soutient de la seule personne qui l'appréciait, la seule personne qu'il aimait. Le verrait-il toujours comme un ami lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait dû tuer…

-Un ange. J'ai… C'était un ordre d'En-Bas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Azi, c'était lui ou moi, et…

Il jeta un regard implorant à son ami. Aziraphale le regardait toujours avec douceur, mais une pointe de tristesse était visible dans ses yeux bleus. Crowley essaya de se convaincre que c'était par empathie pour lui, et non par déception.

-Il menaçait un projet sur lequel l'Enf… mon camp travaillait depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il pour remplir le silence étouffant de la petite pièce. Ils m'ont demandé d'intervenir, et… j'étais seulement censé le désincorporer ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu ça !

Il sentait sa gorge serrée comme un étau et ses yeux qui le piquaient. Était-ce cela, ce que les humains appelaient pleurer ? Il ne pouvait pas montrer cette faiblesse, il avait encore un peu de dignité ! Il frissonna en voyant Aziraphale se lever de son fauteuil, puis se détendit un peu en réalisant qu'il venait simplement s'approcher de lui. L'ange s'accroupie devant son ami, mettant leurs yeux au même niveau, et il posa une main rassurante sur le genou du démon. Le contact le fit sursauter.

-Je te crois.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle, mon ange, je n'ai jamais voulu… Ce n'est pas moi… Et maintenant il est parti, six mille ans d'existence partis en fumée, et c'est ma faute.

Crowley cacha son visage entre ses genoux et tira sur ses cheveux, espérant que la douleur le distrairait de sa poitrine qui l'étouffait, de son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort, de son cerveau qui refusait de lui montrer autre chose que le visage d'un ancien ami, un adelphe, qui s'était transformé en ennemi en quelques millénaires. La main posée sur son genou le serra un peu, un geste rassurant témoin d'une présence indéfectible et une vague d'un sentiment chaud et réconfortant l'enveloppa. Comment Aziraphale pouvait-il bien lui manifester de l'amour en un moment pareil ? Il ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui avaient commencé à strier ses joues pâles, ni les sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules. Dormir n'avait fait qu'emmurer ses remords et ses peurs, appliquant peu à peu une pression qui était en train d'être relâchée. Le silence avait à nouveau envahi l'arrière-boutique, entrecoupé seulement par les sanglots de Crowley et les murmures rassurants d'Aziraphale.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes pour que Crowley reprenne son calme, et ose relever la tête vers son ami. Son visage était toujours mangé par le regret et la rage.

-Isael, dit-il d'une voix faible. Il s'appelait Isael. Je me rappelais encore de son visage, même après six mille ans. Je me rappelle de tous leurs visages. Même ceux que je n'ai jamais vraiment connus, comme lui. Je me rappelais de lui, et je l'ai…

Sa voix se brisa, et il retint à grand peine un nouveau sanglot. Aziraphale passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'attira contre lui, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux. Il partageait la douleur de Crowley, mais ne savait pas plus que lui comment l'apaiser. Il ne pouvait que faire ce que lui dictait son instinct. Son ami avait besoin de soutien, de stabilité, alors il devait la lui procurer.

-Est-ce que je vaux la peine d'être sauvé ? demanda Crowley dans un murmure.

-Si tu étais une mauvaise personne, tu ne te poserais pas la question.

-Je suis un démon. Evidemment que je suis une mauvaise personne.

-Une mauvaise personne n'aurait pas de remords, mon cher. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvé.

Les sanglots reprirent, plus doucement, comme timides et incertains d'avoir le droit d'être là. Aziraphale ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, le démon serré entre les bras protecteurs de l'ange, dans un silence empli d'un siècle de déni et de remords.

Crowley ne quitta pas la librairie ce soir-là mais lorsqu'Aziraphale se leva le lendemain matin, il avait disparu. A sa place, il n'y avait qu'une petite note écrite sur une feuille arrachée à un des carnets de l'ange, posée sur le fauteuil.

« Merci. »

* * *

[1] Chacun.

[2] Probablement plus vieux, même

[3] Si on pouvait appeler cette barbe « peu de choses »


	17. 1908 – Cours de gavotte

**1908 – Cours de gavotte**

A bien y réfléchir, dormir pendant un siècle avait peut-être été une chose bénéfique. Surtout si cela permettait à Crowley de passer plus de temps avec Aziraphale. L'ange s'était mis en tête de faire rattraper à son ami tout ce qu'il avait raté pendant son siècle de sommeil, et ils sortaient donc régulièrement ensemble dans des restaurants londoniens, au théâtre, dans des concerts… Au premier regard, rien n'était différent. Ils avaient repris leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée : ils se voyaient pour le travail et étendaient la rencontre en une sortie agréable, ils avaient des discussions amicales et parfois des débats enflammés [1], ils se rendaient de menus services de temps à autres, et se plaignaient et s'émerveillaient du comportement de l'humanité. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, Crowley le sentait. Le comportement d'Aziraphale était plus ouvert, plus sincère.

L'ange avait toujours été quelqu'un d'amical et abordable, c'était dans sa nature. Mais il y avait une sincérité particulière dans ses attentions pour Crowley, qui n'étaient pas présente lorsqu'il traitait avec les humains. Il s'intéressait à la vie et aux activités du démon, mettait tout son enthousiasme à lui faire découvrir les merveilles du 20e siècle, lui racontait avec passion ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'absence de son ami. Crowley le surprenait parfois en train de le regarder d'un air fasciné, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Aziraphale reprenait toujours son expression affable et amicale habituelle dès qu'il croisait le regard de Crowley, mais le démon n'était pas dupe. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui causait cette joie chez son ami – était-ce son retour soudain après une longue absence ? – mais il savait qu'elle était là, et elle lui réchauffait le cœur.

Aziraphale était justement en train de le regarder ainsi, alors que Crowley était perdu dans ses réflexions, les yeux dans le vide. Enfin, pas vraiment dans le vide : plutôt dans les eaux placides du lac Saint James. Un canard entra soudain dans son champ de vision, le ramenant à la réalité, et il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, assis sur le banc à côté de lui. Aziraphale le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, et s'esclaffa en voyant le démon se retourner.

-Les canards sont vraiment si passionnants que ça, mon cher ? s'enquit-il.

Crowley fit la moue, et se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.

-Je réfléchissait. Les gens font ça, parfois, tu sais.

Aziraphale ne réagit pas à la pique, mais préféra changer de sujet.

-Le spectacle d'hier m'a donné une idée.

Le démon se redressa et lui jeta un regard alarmé.

-L'opéra à la Royal Ballet School ? Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu veux te lancer dans la dance ?

-Pourquoi cette agressivité, mon cher ? Je te ferais savoir que je dance très bien. J'ai même appris la gavotte pendant que tu dormais. Justement, je me disais que c'est une des choses très amusantes à côté desquelles tu es passé. Ça te dirait d'apprendre ?

Crowley jeta un bout de pain dans le lac, regarda pendant quelques secondes une petite flottille de canards qui se jetait avidement dessus, puis répondit.

-Mon ange, la gavotte date d'il y a plus de quatre-cent ans. C'est une véritable antiquité que plus personne ne pratique à part quelques nostalgiques au fin fond de la Provence.

-Et si tu n'avais pas dormi pendant un siècle, répliqua Aziraphale, tu saurais qu'elle est revenue à la mode sous le nom de gavotte de Vestris. Et c'est une dance très moderne ! Je l'ai apprise il y a une vingtaine d'année dans un petit club tout ce qu'il y a de sympathique à Marylebone. Les jeunes hommes qui le fréquentaient étaient tous très courtois et surtout très _modernes_. Alors tu peux garder tes commentaires sarcastiques pour toi, mon cher.

Crowley se retourna à nouveau vers lui, un sourcil levé au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil, et posa un bras sur le dossier du banc.

-Les jeunes hommes qui le fréquentaient ? Je t'en prie, mon ange, dis m'en plus.

Aziraphale ignora une fois de plus le ton sarcastique de son ami, et se redressa d'un air guindé sur le banc. Mais son sourire et une étincelle dans ses yeux trahissaient sa joie d'être interrogé à ce sujet.

-Oh, c'était tous des garçons de bonne famille. Ils venaient apprendre à danser pour pouvoir séduire les jeunes filles. D'ailleurs ils se montraient parfois les uns les autres comment courtiser. Je trouvais ça très amusant à regarder, mais tu me connais bien, j'étais là seulement pour danser, toute ces histoires de romance ne me concernaient pas vraiment. La danse est un passe-temps très agréable, et cela m'a permis de rencontrer nombre de gens fascinants.

Crowley s'esclaffa sous sa barbe. Aziraphale avait beau être brillant, certaines choses lui passaient complètement par-dessus la tête. C'était d'ailleurs un avantage pour le démon : il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, peu importe à quel point il en avait envie. L'aveuglement de son ami était une bénédiction, une garantie de sécurité pour ses propres sentiments et pour leur amitié – en même temps qu'une malédiction.

-Je suis sûr que c'était des gens passionnants, mon ange, répondit-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais c'était il y a vingt ans. Si tu veux que j'apprenne la gavotte, il va déjà falloir me trouver un professeur compétant qui sache encore la danser.

-Et si je te trouve un tel professeur, tu accepteras ?

-Si tu veux. De toute façon je sais bien que tu ne me lâcheras pas la grappe.

-Parfait.

Aziraphale se leva du banc, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et tendit la main à son ami.

-Suis-moi, je vais t'apprendre.

Crowley écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. En même temps, une petite partie de son esprit venait de tomber soudainement en panne à l'idée que son ange allait lui apprendre à danser.

Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie – l'appartement de Crowley était plus grand, mais pas assez chaleureux au goût de l'ange. La salle était normalement minuscule et encombrée, mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'air plus vaste, et il ne rencontrait jamais d'obstacles – comme par miracle. Crowley gardait un air renfrogné pour cacher son stress, tandis qu'Aziraphale papillonnait autour de la pièce et rangeait les livres et papiers qui trainaient. Puis il alla chercher un phonographe[2], le posa délicatement sur un meuble, où il semblait tenir en équilibre précaire, et inséra sous la pointe un large disque noir. Crowley le regarda faire d'un air intrigué, et failli sursauter lorsqu'une musique guillerette aux sonorités baroques s'éleva soudain et empli la pièce. Aziraphale se positionna face à lui, tout sourire.

-Tu sais danser la bourrée, j'imagine ? s'enquit-il.

-Je savais sûrement la danser à l'époque où c'était encore à la mode, répondit Crowley, mais j'ai oublié depuis.

-Bon, et le rigaudon ? Ou la branle ?

-Non plus.

Aziraphale soupira, mais ne se départit pas de son enthousiasme.

-Ça ne fait rien. Je ne sais danser aucune de ces danses et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'apprendre la gavotte.

Au rythme des notes qui s'élevaient du phonographe, il effectua quelques pas de danse qui lui donnaient l'air de marcher sur des charbons ardents, puis adressa un sourire radieux à son ami.

-Un pas de bourrée, quelques fleurets, des pas en avant et en arrière. C'est simplissime !

Crowley ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie candide de l'ange. Ce dernier lui tendit les mains. Le démon hésita un instant, incertain de ce qu'il était censé faire puis sous le regard insistant de son ami, il plaça ses mains dans les siennes.

-Imite mes mouvements, lui expliqua-t-il. Pour une partie de la danse, on peut se contenter de faire des pas en symétrie.

La danse fût d'abord lente et laborieuse, Crowley gardant les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et ceux d'Aziraphale[3]. Mais il prit rapidement de l'assurance, copiant les mouvements de son ami presque immédiatement, et au bout de quelques minutes, commença à improviser quelques pas, s'attirant des commentaires encourageant de l'ange. De temps en temps, Aziraphale lui prenait la main pour le rapprocher de lui, et les deux danseurs se touchaient presque, avant que la musique ne les sépare à nouveau. Le cœur de Crowley se mettait alors à s'affoler, ce qui n'était pas aidé par les sourires charmeurs que lui adressait son ami. Le démon essaya de se convaincre qu'Aziraphale ne faisait que reproduire le comportement qu'il avait observé chez ces « jeunes hommes très modernes », sans aucune arrière-pensée. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son cœur faire des bonds chaque fois que l'ange plongeait ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

La danse s'acheva finalement lorsqu'Aziraphale percuta un pied de table et trébucha. Crowley le rattrapa immédiatement avant qu'il ne se fasse mal, mais une pile de papiers était tombée de la table et se répandit dans la pièce comme une volée d'oiseaux qui retomba peu à peu au sol. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Crowley remit l'ange sur pied et arrêta le phonographe d'un vague mouvement de la main.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas compliqué ! s'exclama Aziraphale avec un sourire radieux.

Crowley était déjà à genoux par terre, en train de ramasser les papiers.

-Je l'admet, tu es un très bon professeur, mon ange.

Aziraphale l'imita, et en une minute toutes les feuilles avaient regagnées leur pile, et les deux hommes étaient assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs.

-Ce ne sont que les pas de base, bien entendu, expliqua Aziraphale. Pour maîtriser correctement cette danse, il faut plus d'entraînement.

-Oh, je suis sûr que je me débrouille aussi bien que tes amis du club, répliqua Crowley avec amusement.

-Je ne nie pas que tu es très doué, admit Aziraphale avec un sourire en coin. Mais il te faut encore de la pratique. Si tu veux revenir dans quelques jours, je pourrais te montrer comment danser en ronde ou en chaîne.

Crowley marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe.

-Qu'as-tu dit, mon cher ?

-Si tu y tiens vraiment, répéta le démon, un peu plus fort cette fois.

-Ça me ferait plaisir. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'occasions de danser aujourd'hui. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu as trouvé ça amusant, pas vrai ?

Crowley refusa de répondre, ce qui équivalait à un oui. Son ami eu un sourire satisfait. Il connaissait assez bien le démon pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait eu tort, et ses premières réticences concernant la danse lui restaient en mémoire. Il se leva finalement de son fauteuil sous le regard interrogateur de Crowley.

-Toute cette activité m'a donné faim, déclara-t-il. J'irais bien manger une part de ce cheesecake délicieux qu'ils font dans le café de Winsley Street, pas toi ?

Crowley bondit sur ses pieds et sourit enfin.

-Puisque tu le proposes. Tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais non à de la nourriture.

Aziraphale hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la librairie, l'ange s'assurant de mettre le panneau « Fermé » bien en évidence sur la porte, puis ils prirent bras-dessus bras-dessous la direction du cheesecake promis.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Aziraphale se sentait étrangement guilleret. Il sautillait presque sur le chemin du retour vers la librairie, s'attirant des regards étonnés des passants. Crowley et lui s'étaient séparés après leur visite au café – qui avait duré plus de deux heures – en se promettant de se revoir bientôt pour la deuxième leçon de danse du démon. Ce dernier avait une étincelle inhabituelle dans son regard. Malgré ses espérances, Aziraphale ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami apprécie autant l'expérience, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Mais le sentiment d'euphorie qui pétillait dans sa poitrine ne pouvait pas être attribué uniquement à une après-midi amusante passée à partager une passion avec son meilleur ami. Ou le pouvait-il ?

La clochette accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la librairie émit un tintement joyeux lorsqu'Aziraphale rentra, l'équivalent sonore de rayons de soleil frappant un verre en cristal[4]. Il remit joyeusement en ordre quelques-uns des ouvrages trainant dans la boutique, une tâche en réalité parfaitement inutile si on n'était pas prêt à s'y atteler pour plusieurs heures. Puis il se prépara une tasse de thé, et s'assit à son bureau avec un exemplaire d'_Alcools_ de Guillaume Apollinaire. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture : les lignes dansaient devant ses yeux, et les mots refusaient de rester dans son esprit assez longtemps pour qu'il les comprenne. Il levait trop souvent les yeux des pages, pour contempler le mur brun encombré d'étagères qui lui faisait face. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le mur, trop concentré qu'il était sur le souvenir d'un sourire timide mais amusé, d'une main pâle et froide se réchauffant au contact de la sienne, de pieds hésitants battant la mesure d'une valse baroque. Il se reprenait et sortait de sa rêverie généralement au moment où son esprit lui rappelait une étincelle de joie et de complicité dans les yeux jaunes de Crowley, reflet de l'euphorie qui émanait d'Aziraphale.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit manège, l'ange soupira et referma son livre. Il alla le replacer précautionneusement sur son étagère, puis il décrocha son long manteau gris et son chapeau d'une patère au mur, et quitta la boutique. Une marche dans la ville l'aiderait certainement à se divertir et à penser à autre chose. Non pas que l'étrange mais agréable euphorie le dérange c'était surtout sa source qui l'intriguait. Crowley avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie, une source d'abord de frustration, puis de calme et de joie, le synonyme de moments heureux et insouciants, de conversations stimulantes, d'une présence rassurante. Pourtant, Aziraphale ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger : à quel moment ses sentiments pour quelqu'un sensé être son ennemi étaient-ils devenus si puissants et si omniprésents ?

Les jours passèrent, se transformant en mois, et la vie d'Aziraphale et Crowley continua dans une routine agréable, partagée entre leur couverture en tant qu'humains, leurs voyages pour leur travail angélique et démoniaque (grandement aidé par l'Arrangement), et les rencontres amicales dont la fréquence variait. A chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Crowley, Aziraphale reconnaissait cette sensation d'euphorie naissant dans sa poitrine, comme si le démon remplissait un vide dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Il avait aussi remarqué que Crowley avait souvent de petites attentions pour lui – un cadeau par-ci, un service par-là, une place au théâtre obtenue grâce à une connaissance… Aziraphale se demandait si c'était un comportement nouveau, ou s'il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Lorsqu'Aziraphale avait finalement trouvé le courage de poser la question à son ami, ce dernier avait nié avoir changé quoi que ce soit dans son comportement, et clamé qu'il faisait cela uniquement par courtoisie, et pas par gentillesse : il était un démon, il n'était pas _gentil_. La remarque avait fait sourire Aziraphale, surtout lorsqu'il avait remarqué la légère rougeur sur les joues de Crowley.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Aziraphale s'interrogeait. Pourquoi voyait-il Crowley de manière différente à présent ? C'était un changement qui s'était effectué lentement, au fil des siècles, mais aujourd'hui il voyait bien que ses sentiments pour le démon n'étaient pas ceux d'un ami. Après tout, il était un ange, et il ne pouvait pas réellement ressentir de l'amitié, ou toute autre émotion humaine, comme eux la ressentait. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le monde, Crowley compris, était une chose inhérente aux anges, une chose parfaitement normale. Pourtant, Aziraphale devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'aimait pas Crowley comme il aimait les humains, comme il aimait son travail, comme il aimait ses adelphes. Il l'aimait d'une manière unique, une sensation qui se nichait au creux de son cœur si parfaitement qu'il avait l'impression d'être fait pour cela. Ce sentiment avait toujours été là, il ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui. Et si son cœur était certain du bien-fondé de ces sentiments, son esprit, lui, s'inquiétait.

Crowley était l'ennemi. Malgré toutes les trêves, les accords et les arrangements qu'ils pourraient bien passer, malgré tout le temps passé ensemble et les expériences partagées, Crowley restait un démon, et Aziraphale un ange. Pouvait-il aimer un démon ? Était-il même autorisé à l'aimer ? Il était une créature faite pour l'amour, la réponse devrait donc être oui pourtant tout ce qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était encore au Ciel lui dictait le contraire. Les convictions d'Aziraphale entraient à nouveau en conflit avec ce qu'il savait et si d'habitude il suivait toujours son cœur, faisant confiance aux certitudes placées là par le Tout Puissant, aujourd'hui le doute était trop grand pour qu'il puisse se décider. La sensation de joie lumineuse qu'il ressentait auprès de Crowley se mêlait aux brumes sombres de l'anxiété, la peur de faire le mal sans le savoir, et l'esprit de l'ange était chaque jour un peu plus confus. Alors, il se résolut à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait en période de doute et d'incertitude.

L'église la plus proche de la librairie était l'église Sainte Anne, une bâtisse de calcaire ramassée et coincée entre quelques maisons. Il était tard lorsqu'Aziraphale en passa la porte les rues étaient presque désertes, et l'église encore plus. Il y régnait un silence rassurant, comme une lourde couverture l'isolant du monde. Lentement, il avança sur les dalles brillantes, passant entre les rangs silencieux de bancs en bois où s'attardaient les fantômes de paroissiens priants et l'écho de chants de messes passées. L'autel se dressait devant lui, tout de blanc et d'or, de lin et de métal, éclairé par des éclats de lumière colorée provenant des hauts vitraux. Aziraphale laissa le calme du lieu l'envahir et lorsqu'il se sentit enfin parfaitement serein, il s'assit sur un banc au premier rang et ferma les yeux.

La prière est le moyen le plus simple de parler au Ciel. Pas d'artifices comme le cercle d'invocation qui était tracé sur le sol de la librairie, ou comme la lumière mystique qui l'enveloppait lorsqu'il contactait les archanges. C'était un contact moins sûr, moins précis, mais beaucoup plus personnel. Il ne pouvait être sûr d'être entendu, mais s'il l'était, il savait que la réponse lui apporterait la paix et les certitudes dont il avait besoin. Sans prononcer un mot, il exprima sa peur, l'étau qui lui serrait le cœur, la brume rouge des années en Eden qui menaçait de recouvrir la lumière des moments passés avec Crowley. Il raconta la musique de sa voix, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, la chaleur de sa présence, le refuge de calme et de sécurité qu'il lui offrait lorsque le monde lui envoyait des vents de tempête. Il plaça face à face dans sa tête le démon et les archanges, son cœur et son esprit, ses sentiments et ses connaissances. Il posa des questions qu'il ne pouvait pas formuler, et il attendit en silence la réponse.

Aucune ne vint.

Il resta assis longtemps, prostré sur le banc en bois dur, dans l'air froid de la cathédrale de pierre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, ses pensées étaient floues, ses prières confuses. Après un temps qui lui parût durer des siècles, ses mots étaient à présent organisés et clairs, et tombaient en place comme les blocs de calcaire d'une église. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, il savait ce qu'il avait à demander. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait à taire.

En sortant de l'Eglise, sous le voile noir et violet de la nuit qui venait de tomber, il n'avait toujours pas de solution, mais une décision avait été prise. Ses sentiments étaient quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et que personne d'autre ne comprendrait – Crowley le dernier. Le Ciel ne verrait pas d'un bon œil ce qui était techniquement une trahison, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'un démon penserait de l'amour d'un ange – probablement rien de bon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Crowley. Tout bien considéré, c'était une bonne chose que le Ciel n'ai pas répondu. Mieux valait le silence qu'une punition.

* * *

[1] En fonction du sujet, et du nombre de bouteilles de St Emilion qu'ils avaient descendues.

[2] Encore une invention brillante que Crowley avait ratée

[3] C'était évidemment pour s'assurer qu'il effectuait les bons mouvements et ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds, et pas du tout par peur de voir Aziraphale se moquer de lui.

[4] Aziraphale étant un ange, il avait déjà entendu ce son et savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait. C'était en réalité bien loin du bruit de la clochette, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire cette comparaison.

Note : J'ai réellement fait des recherches sur la gavotte pour ce chapitre. Je vous conseil vivement de regarder comment ça se danse, c'est plutôt drôle.


	18. 1993 – L'avis des experts

1993 – L'avis des experts

Au début, le silence avait été étouffant. C'était la première fois depuis plus de six-mille ans qu'Aziraphale n'avait plus de contact avec le Ciel. Quelle que soit la nature de son isolement, quelle que soit la quantité de temps passée sur Terre, il y avait toujours eu un lien, parfois faible, parfois omniprésent, mais toujours rassurant et chaleureux. Sa disparition avait laissé un vide froid dans sa poitrine. Il sentait toujours sa connexion au Paradis – personne ne pourrait la lui enlever à moins qu'il déchoie – mais elle s'apparentait à une vieille route que plus personne n'utilisait, le fantôme d'un lien autrefois rassurant, que plus aucune communication ne traversait. Il savait très bien pourquoi Eden était silencieux : ses actions pendant l'Apocalypse-qui-n'en-était-pas-une n'étaient pas au goût de ses supérieurs, mais ils n'avaient pas de raison de réellement le punir : il n'avait en réalité rien fait de concret pour contrecarrer les plans du Ciel et de l'Enfer. Pour une fois, son incompétence l'avait sauvé[1].

Avec le temps, il s'était habitué au silence. Il en vint à le voire comme une libération : plus de contact, plus de missions, du temps supplémentaire pour s'occuper de sa librairie et pour voir Crowley.

Crowley, en revanche, semblait beaucoup plus anxieux que l'ange concernant le silence de la part de son camp.

-Je suis certain qu'ils se retirent pour mieux frapper, avait-il expliqué à son ami un matin où ils s'étaient retrouvés au parc St James. Ils attendent que je baisse ma garde pour m'avoir, et la punition ne sera que plus douloureuse. Ils aiment les punitions douloureuses, dans mon camp.

-Mon cher, je suis certain que s'ils te voulaient du mal, ils n'attendraient pas, le rassura Aziraphale. Est-ce que c'est vraiment leur genre de jouer à des jeux psychologiques ?

-C'est vrai que généralement ils sont assez directs, concéda Crowley. Mais ils peuvent apprendre !

-Le Ciel n'a pas essayé de me punir non plus. Et ils se sont forcément concertés sur le sujet. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Crowley s'était contenté de marmonner quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de jeter du pain aux canards.

Le temps passait, et la communication ne revenait pas. Crowley avait fini par se relaxer en voyant que les Enfers n'avaient pas lancé leurs hordes à ses trousses, et tous deux continuaient dans leur petite routine – qu'ils essayaient d'étendre pour remplir tout le temps libre qu'ils avaient, maintenant qu'ils ne travaillaient plus. Cela signifiait entre autre qu'ils se voyaient plus souvent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignait, au contraire.

Aziraphale utilisait également ce temps pour réfléchir. Aux aventures qu'ils avaient vécues, aux années qu'ils avaient partagées à travailler dans un but commun – même si ça avait été une fausse piste. Aux sourires entendus que leur lançaient les gens, aux remarques à peine voilées d'Anathème, de Newt, et d'Adam. A la présence constante de Crowley à ses côtés, même dans les moments les plus sombres. A une silhouette désespérée sortant en courant d'une librairie en flammes. A une main serrée dans la sienne, côte-à-côte face à un ennemi bien trop fort pour eux, tous deux prêts à se battre si c'était le prix à payer pour rester ensemble.

Puis il repensait à six mille ans de complicité, d'entraide, d'attentions. Aux risques pris face à leurs camps respectifs, des risques de plus en plus grands pour des raisons de plus en plus personnelles. Il repensait à des services rendus et à des faveurs accordées, des livres offerts et villes visitées. Il repensait à un diner au Ritz, dans l'euphorie et l'adrénaline d'une victoire obtenue de justesse à des soirées calmes et un peu trop intimes pour des amis dans le silence réconfortant de la librairie à un petit restaurant londonien depuis longtemps disparu, pour fêter l'ouverture de son commerce à un autre café, dans le Sud de la France au tableau d'un enfant aux yeux bleus. Il repensait à des rencontres vieilles comme le monde, des combats qui s'étaient toujours soldés par un refus mutuel de faire du mal à l'autre. Il repensait à l'étincelle dans les yeux de Crowley, et à la lumière de son sourire à chaque fois qu'il le regardait au frisson qui le parcourait chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient à l'étrange tristesse qui teintait trop souvent la joie du démon.

Et lorsqu'il eut assez réfléchi, Aziraphale prit une décision. Il ferma la librairie, prit son manteau de voyage et une petite valise, et sauta dans le premier train pour Tadfield[2].

La ville n'était plus exactement comme dans son souvenir. Il s'agissait certes toujours d'un pittoresque petit village, le type qu'on s'imagine dès qu'on pense à l'Angleterre rurale mais de nouvelles maisons avaient poussé comme des champignons, une départementale était en cours de construction, et un MacDonald's s'était installé dans un des nouveaux lotissements. L'ange soupira. Tadfield ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment en dehors du monde, et Adam avait promis de ne plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. Les changements étaient donc à prévoir. Il prit son temps pour faire le tour du village et flâner un peu avant de prendre la direction de Hogsback Lane.

Sans grande surprise, Mr. Young était dans le jardin, en train de nettoyer sa voiture – exactement ce qu'on attendait d'un père de famille désœuvré en cette belle après-midi d'été. Aziraphale se composa son sourire le plus amical et s'approcha de l'homme en le hélant. Mr Young se retourna en entendant son nom, et éteignit son jet d'eau.

-Bien le bonjour, Mr Young ! s'exclama Aziraphale. Est-ce que votre jeune fils Adam est là ?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

-Il est sorti jouer avec des amis, monsieur…

-Monsieur Fell, compléta l'ange. Je suis son professeur de littérature, vous vous souvenez ?

La mémoire de Mr Young lui revint (quoiqu'un peu altérée par un petit miracle sans conséquences), et il hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit.

-Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Fell. C'est ça. Adam n'est pas là, je suis désolé. Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ?

-Oh, rien d'important. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

-Il doit être dans la vieille carrière, c'est là qu'il passe tout son temps. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait plutôt faire ses devoirs, mais il ne m'écoute jamais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il les fera bientôt. Merci, en tout cas.

Aziraphale le salua et s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret sur le chemin de terre. Mr Young haussa les épaules et retourna à ses activités, avant de se rendre compte avec surprise que son pare-brise était parfaitement propre et brillant – il était pourtant persuadé de n'avoir encore nettoyé que les fenêtres.

L'ange prit le chemin de la carrière de pierre, l'esprit encombré de pensées incohérentes et de phrases préparées à l'avance qui tournoyaient jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun sens. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire, il s'était préparé mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Adam et les Eux allaient réagir. Peut-être qu'ils allaient se moquer de lui ? Etaient-ils vraiment les bonnes personnes à qui parler ? Adam était étonnamment mature pour son âge, et il était un des seuls humains qu'Aziraphale connaissait un peu. Anathème et Newt avaient disparu dans la nature – probablement pour une lune de miel qui s'éternisait - et bien que Madame Tracy soit amicale et serviable, Aziraphale avait peur que Shadwell fasse un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant, ou qu'il essaie de lui mettre le feu. Il ne pouvait pas demander conseil à ses semblables, et encore moins à Crowley. Donc, il fallait que ce soit Adam.

Il trouva finalement les adolescents en train de construire une machine indescriptible et probablement inutile à partir de branches, de bouts de ferraille et de cordes, au fond de la carrière. Aziraphale descendit précautionneusement le petit sentier de pierre, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur un gravier ou une branche morte. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la terre ferme, quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui, trois pleine de surprise et de méfiance, la quatrième confiante et accompagnée d'un petit sourire amusé.

-Monsieur Aziraphale ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, s'exclama Adam avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'y attendait parfaitement.

-Adam, mon cher enfant, je suis ravi de te revoir, répondit l'ange. Et vous tous aussi.

C'était un peu un mensonge. S'il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé les enfants, il ne pouvait retenir une certaine anxiété à la vue d'Adam. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le jeune garçon, ce dernier était en train de déclencher l'Apocalypse. Les Eux n'avaient pas l'air convaincus par son affirmation, et étaient sur leurs gardes depuis que l'ange était arrivé dans la carrière. En général, la présence d'adultes ici n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles, et ils ne savaient pas comment interpréter la présence d'une créature surnaturelle.

Adam, lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise, et ne s'embarrassa pas de banalités.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Non, le rassura Aziraphale. Enfin, si, mais… rien de grave. C'est quelque-chose de personnel.

Brian pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

-Pourquoi venir nous voir alors, si c'est personnel ?

Aziraphale se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mis mal à l'aise par le regard perçant des quatre adolescents.

-Vous êtes les seules personnes à qui je peux m'adresser. Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas des experts de la question, mais vous vous y connaissez sans doute mieux que moi, malgré mes six-mille ans de vie sur cette bonne vieille Terre, haha, et je ne connais personne d'autre à qui je pouvais demander, alors…

Aziraphale se rendit compte qu'il était en train de s'emporter, et il se tût soudain, jetant un regard contrit à ses chaussures.

-Peut-être que vous devriez commencer par le début, déclara Adam.

L'ange sourit et secoua la tête.

-Ce serait une mauvaise idée, croyez-moi. Cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Non, je vais plutôt commencer par la fin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, sous le regard intrigué des Eux, puis se lança enfin.

-Il y a une personne que j'aime, et je voudrais le lui dire. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai peur de gâcher quelque chose. Même si je suis quasiment sûr… Non, je sais qu'elle m'aime également. A sa façon. Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants dans la carrière, rapidement brisé par des exclamations et des soupirs de soulagement.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ! s'exclama Wensleydale. On a cru que c'était en rapport avec, vous savez, Adam, Toutou, l'Apocalypse…

-C'est qu'on ne voit pas souvent des anges, par ici, ajouta Brian.

-Alors, vous voulez essayer de séduire une fille ? demanda Pepper. Vous avez le droit, en tant que créature de Dieu ?

Si le visage d'Aziraphale n'était pas encore rouge vif à ce moment-là, il ne tarda pas à le devenir. Seule Adam n'y était pas allé de son commentaire, et se contentait d'observer l'ange avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Aziraphale à l'attention de la jeune fille. Enfin, ce n'est pas… Elle n'est pas vraiment…

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, proposa obligeamment Adam. Vous avez les jambes qui tremblent.

Aziraphale hocha la tête, et alla s'asseoir sur une souche déracinée abandonnée à quelques mètres de là. L'ex-Antéchrist s'assit sur une chaise de jardin amochée et décorée de brindilles et de feuilles[3], et les trois autres Eux se trouvèrent qui une grosse pierre, qui une bûche pour protéger leurs pantalons de la poussière de craie blanche.

-Donc, vous êtes amoureux, récapitula Adam, et vous avez besoin d'aide pour déclarer votre flamme à la femme de vos rêves.

L'ange hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas prévu de donner aux adolescents des détails concernant sa relation avec Crowley, il n'avait donc pas de raison de les démentir au sujet du genre du démon.

Adam se frotta les mains, une étincelle de joie dans le regard.

-Génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les entremetteuses.

-Pourquoi on dit entremetteuses, et pas entremetteurs ? s'enquit Wensleydale, en jetant un regard en coin à Pepper.

-Parce que les filles sont plus douées à ce jeu, expliqua leur chef.

-C'est pas une raison, répliqua la seule fille du groupe.

Heureusement, le débat s'arrêta là, et l'attention générale se retourna vers l'ange, qui n'en menait pas large, assis sur sa souche, scruté par les regards calculateurs de quatre adolescents à l'imagination beaucoup trop prolifique.

-Si on veut pouvoir vous aider, il va nous falloir quelques informations, déclara Adam d'un ton faussement professionnel et guindé. Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous tous les deux ?

Six mille ans, songea Aziraphale. Plus, si on prenait en compte le temps passé en Eden, avant la Chute, et avant que tout souvenir d'amitié et de camaraderie avec les nouveaux démons soient effacés de la mémoire des anges.

-Très longtemps, répondit-il.

Wensleydale haussa un sourcil, et Aziraphale soupira.

-Vraiment très longtemps, insista-t-il. Plus ou moins toute notre vie. Même si nous avons mis du temps à réellement s'apprécier l'un l'autre.

-Et depuis combien de temps vous l'aimez ?

Aziraphale eut un sourire amusé. Les enfants ne comprenaient sans doute pas la multitude de nuances que ce mot pouvait avoir, et il n'était pas sûr lui-même de laquelle s'appliquait ici. Brian pensait sûrement à un amour romantique humain mais de tels sentiments étaient aussi éloignés de ce qu'Aziraphale ressentait pour Crowley que la Terre l'était du Soleil. Il tenta néanmoins de répondre simplement, sans se lancer dans une dissertation sur la théologie appliquée.

-Une grande partie de notre vie ensemble. Mais je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment, il y a quelques années[4]. Et je me suis rendu compte après l'Apocalypse que je devrais sans doute faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Un paquet de chips passa de mains en mains avant d'atterrir entre celles d'Aziraphale. Il le regarda d'un air confus avant que Brian lui fasse signe d'en prendre une puis de faire tourner le paquet.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en a fait prendre conscience ? demanda Adam.

Si les Eux posaient des questions plutôt générales, l'ex-Antéchrist, lui, était beaucoup plus précis.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose en particulier, répondit Aziraphale après un moment de réflexion. Juste une myriade de petits moments, d'émotions et de pensées s'ajoutant les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment une montagne que je ne pouvais plus ignorer. Quelque-chose de lent et inexorable, pourtant j'ai mis un temps fou à en prendre conscience.

Brian se pencha vers l'oreille de Pepper.

-Ça veut dire quoi, inexorable ?

-Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas l'éviter, comme un camion qui te fonce dessus.

-Mais un camion, c'est pas lent !

Wensleydale leur intima d'un geste de se taire, et se tourna à nouveau vers Aziraphale.

-Et elle, elle vous aime aussi ?

L'ange acquiesça.

-J'en ai douté pendant un long moment – cette personne n'est pas du type émotif, mais je n'ai plus de doute à ce sujet. Elle me le dit assez souvent. Pas avec des mots, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête des quatre amis. Mais c'est évident dans toutes ses actions.

Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer qu'il ressentait les sentiments de Crowley, cette vague d'amour pure mais pleine d'anxiété et de culpabilité, dont il avait mis longtemps à comprendre la source.

-Dans ce cas-là, je ne vois pas où est le problème, déclara Pepper. Si vous l'aimez et qu'elle vous aime, il suffit que vous lui disiez, et puis voilà. Pas besoin de se faire des nœuds au cerveau.

Aziraphale soupira. Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Parfois, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien être aussi innocent et confiant que les humains – ou était-ce quelque-chose propre aux enfants ?

-C'est bien ça, le problème. Je ne sais pas _comment_ le dire. Et je ne sais pas comment cette personne va réagir. Comment est-ce que les gens disent ce genre de chose, normalement ?

Les Eux s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine des sentiments amoureux et des déclarations, mais ils avaient vu assez de films à l'eau de rose pour se considérer comme des experts.

-Il faut que vous lui disiez honnêtement et avec sincérité, déclara Pepper. Les filles n'aiment pas qu'on tourne autour du pot pendant des heures.

-Expliquez-lui vos sentiments, proposa Wensleydale. Décrivez-lui ce que vous ressentez, depuis combien de temps, pourquoi…

-Il ne va pas lui faire une dissertation d'histoire ! protesta Adam. Lui expliquer ses sentiments, oui. Mais il faut que ça soit romantique. Poétique. Que ses sentiments soient exprimés, pas expliqués. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

-Invitez-là au restaurant, suggéra Brian.

-Ou dans un endroit calme, ajouta Pepper. C'est mieux si vous n'êtes gênés par personne. Un endroit qui a une signification particulière pour vous.

-Enfin, quoi que vous disiez, il faut que vous soyez honnête, conclut Adam. Que vous alliez droit au but, sans avoir peur. Si cette personne vous aime aussi, alors en parler est forcément la meilleure des solutions. Et c'est seulement la crainte d'un rejet qui vous empêche d'aller de l'avant.

Aziraphale suivi des yeux le métaphorique bâton de parole et intégra chacun des conseils qui lui était offert. Les adolescents ne dispensaient peut-être pas une sagesse profonde, mais comparés à son propre manque d'expérience, leurs conseils lui étaient précieux. Et ils faisaient preuve d'une maturité et d'un sérieux étonnant – Aziraphale avait eu un peu peur qu'ils lui rient au nez, mais ses craintes étaient infondées.

Il se retrouva finalement face au regard perçant d'Adam alors que le silence retombait sur la carrière. Le jeune garçon lui sourit.

-Vous avez passé plus de six-mille ans ici, vous avez combattu des ennemis puissants et incroyables, vous avez déjoué les plans du Malin – ce n'est pas une déclaration sentimentale qui pourra vous faire peur.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Adam se trompait largement sur la dangerosité des ennemis qu'il avait affronté – il s'était surtout agi de Crowley dans divers déguisements – mais le sentiment lui allait droit au cœur. Il se leva finalement, et balaya du regard la petite équipe assemblée autour de lui.

-Je ne peux que vous remercier pour vos conseils précieux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amical. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les appliquer. Prêt ou pas, il faut bien que je me lance un jour.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête.

-Bon courage, lança Brian, immédiatement imité par le reste du groupe.

-Et passez le bonjour à Monsieur Crowley, ajouta Adam.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Pour être honnête, on était tous certains que vous étiez déjà mariés, tous les deux.

Heureusement pour Aziraphale, il leur tournait déjà le dos et avait pris la direction du sentier de pierre lorsque la remarque d'Adam lui parvint. De ce fait, les Eux ne le virent pas devenir rouge tomate et baisser un regard affreusement gêné vers le sol. Il marmonna une réponse dans sa barbe, et s'empressa de rejoindre le petit sentier qui remontait le bord de la carrière. Il prit le chemin du retour, en tentant d'ignorer le fait que tout le monde semblait être déjà au courant, mis à part le principal intéressé.

* * *

[1] Aziraphale ne se considérait généralement pas comme incompétent, et il savait que son travail pour le Ciel avait toujours été professionnel et qualitatif mais même lui devait admettre que pour ce qui était de l'Apocalypse, il n'avait vraiment pas assuré. Sa seule consolation était que Crowley n'avait pas été plus efficace que lui.

[2] Il est possible que le premier train pour Tadfield ai été programmé plus tôt que prévu en raison de la présence d'Aziraphale.

[3] Aziraphale aurait juré que la chaise se trouvait à l'autre bout de la carrière lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais il n'allait certainement pas faire de commentaire.

[4] Un siècle n'était pas vraiment quelques années, et Aziraphale n'était pas certain de son approximation, mais il préférait cela plutôt qu'une réponse trop vague ou que la vérité.


	19. 1993 – Six mille ans de silence

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi et commenté, et tout simplement, merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic, j'espère que vous l'avez aimée, et que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre.

/

**1993 – Six mille ans de silence**

Crowley ne devrait pas être anxieux. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de l'être. Les Enfers lui fichaient la paix, il avait une vie tranquille partagée entre des sorties culturelles, l'entretien de ses plantes d'intérieur, et ses visites à Aziraphale. Aziraphale allait très bien aussi d'ailleurs, et ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir repousser Crowley maintenant que leur Arrangement n'avait plus lieu d'être. Non pas qu'il ait pensé qu'Aziraphale l'abandonnerait dès l'instant où il cesserait d'être utile, mais… Non. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amitié d'Aziraphale. Et il était heureux et soulagé que la situation n'ai pas changé. Il avait appris à se contenter de son amitié, c'était tout ce qu'Aziraphale, avec son immense cœur d'ange, pouvait offrir à un démon comme lui mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à son absence.

Alors pourquoi cette peur latente qui le tenait aux tripes depuis quelques jours ? Comme si une tempête se préparait…

Aziraphale se comportait bizarrement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était sans doute cela. Il avait l'air d'être sur ses gardes, d'être agité, à plusieurs reprises il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose à Crowley mais s'était retenu. Peut-être que Crowley s'imaginait des choses qui n'étaient pas là, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, ou peut-être que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Aziraphale.

Peut-être que son ange avait des problèmes.

Crowley secoua la tête. Non, si Aziraphale avait des ennuis et avait besoin de son aide, il lui en aurait parlé. L'ange lui faisait confiance. C'était une des certitudes au sujet de leur relation à laquelle il s'accrochait. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, comment un ange pouvait faire confiance à un démon, mais Aziraphale le faisait.

Crowley finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et prendre le combiné du superbe téléphone design posé sur une table en verre dans le salon. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur un bouton[1] lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Crowley sursauta, puis il reprit ses esprits et décrocha.

-_Crowley ?_ demanda la voix dans le combiné.

-Non, c'est la Reine d'Angleterre.

Le sarcasme était devenu un réflexe, et il savait qu'Aziraphale ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

-_Il y a une seule personne qui me répondrait ce genre d'idiotie, donc ça compte comme une réponse positive_, répondit Aziraphale.

Il essayait de se donner l'air exaspéré, mais Crowley pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

-_Es-tu libre en ce moment ?_ s'enquit l'ange.

-Aussi libre que pendant ces trois dernières années, mon ange. Toujours pas de nouveau de mon côté.

-_Oh, je sais, je sais. Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu as des choses de prévu… personnellement. Dans les jours prochains._

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-A part ce vernissage au Tate Modern avec toi la semaine prochaine, non, rien. Pourquoi ?

-_Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?_

-Au Tate Modern ?

-_Non, avant. Ailleurs._

La voix d'Aziraphale avait des accents nerveux, urgents. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'empêche de parler – ce quelqu'un pouvait très bien être lui-même.

-_J'ai quelque-chose d'important dont je veux te parler._

Ah. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

-Saint James Park ? Vers 15h ? suggéra Crowley. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris des nouvelles de ces chers canards.

Il entendit Aziraphale s'esclaffer à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Très bien. A cette après-midi alors, mon cher._

Et il raccrocha.

Crowley reposa le combiné à sa place et regarda fixement le mur blanc pendant un moment. Aziraphale avait quelque chose d'important dont il voulait lui parler. Était-ce au sujet de leurs supérieurs, et de leur statut actuel de chômage prolongé ? Était-ce au sujet de leur Arrangement ? Le souvenir d'Aziraphale mentionnant une visite à Tadfield lui revint soudain en mémoire, le faisant frissonner. Quelque-chose était-il arrivé à l'Antéchrist ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était sûrement pas par les Enfers qu'il allait l'apprendre.

Lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous approcha, Crowley s'était calmé. Il restait légèrement tendu et nerveux, mais il avait l'impression que c'était son état par défaut ces derniers temps. Le trajet en Bentley fût sans incident, autre que de nombreuses injures aux conducteurs voisins en particulier et au trafic en général. Il avait une vingtaine de minutes d'avance lorsqu'il arriva devant le banc favori d'Aziraphale. A sa grande surprise, l'ange y était déjà assis. Il se leva en voyant arriver le démon, et un large sourire illumina son visage.

-Crowley ! Tu es en avance, dis donc.

-Et toi, depuis combien de temps tu es assis ici à regarder les gens passer ?

-Quelqu'un devait bien s'assurer que notre banc ne soit pas pris, mon cher[2]. Ça te dirait, une glace ? Il y a un marchand à deux pas d'ici.

Crowley jeta un coup d'œil au banc, décida qu'ils pouvaient bien l'abandonner pendant quelques minutes (il se contenterait de jeter un regard terrifiant au malheureux qui aurait eu la malchance de s'y asseoir en leur absence) et acquiesça. Aziraphale prit donc le chemin de la camionnette à glace, le démon sur ses talons. Il l'interrogea sur ses activités récentes, et une discussion se lança naturellement autour des mondanités habituelles. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur leur banc (toujours inoccupé) pour savourer leurs glaces : Aziraphale avait pris une boule au chocolat, mais insistait pour gouter la glace à la fraise de Crowley. La vie du parc suivait son cours autour d'eux, et la conversation également. Crowley était partagé entre la joie simple d'une discussion sans conséquent avec son ange, et l'anxiété dans l'attente de « quelque chose d'important à lui dire ». Aziraphale ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir s'engager dans cette voie-là, et le démon commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas encore dégonflé. Ils avaient fini leurs glaces depuis un moment déjà, et Aziraphale était adossé contre le banc, regardant avec un sourire satisfait Crowley qui jetait des graines aux canards[3]. Soudain, le démon se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, mon ange ?

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, l'air surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Au téléphone, tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Oh.

Le visage de l'ange s'était adouci. Il baissa les yeux, évitant le regard de son ami. Si Crowley ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait croire qu'il avait rougi.

-Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Là-Haut, déclara Aziraphale. Et cela fait trois ans maintenant. Je pense qu'on peut considérer sans trop de risques qu'ils nous ont oubliés – ou en tout cas qu'ils ont pris la décision de nous laisser vivre notre vie tous seuls. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes plus liés par leurs règles de camps adverses et de compétitions. Que nous ne sommes plus ennemis.

-Je sais tout ça, mon ange. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Eh bien, si le Ciel ne m'écoute plus, et s'il ne risque plus de répliquer si je sors du droit chemin, alors… il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps.

Il se tourna vers Crowley, et planta son regard bleu azur dans les iris jaunes de Crowley, encore visible à travers le verre fumé de ses lunettes.

-Je t'aime.

Les traits du visage de Crowley ne changèrent pas on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était qu'une statue. Le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles des arbres, les canards continuaient de patauger dans l'eau, chaque bruit du parc semblait un peu plus fort, comme pour remplir le silence soudain qui venait de s'installer, ou pour traduire la tempête de confusion et de panique qui faisait rage sous le crâne du démon.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Crowley détourna le visage.

-Evidemment que tu m'aimes. Tu es un ange. Tu aimes tout le monde.

-Crowley.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Aziraphale le força à se retourner.

-J'aime tout le monde, c'est vrai. C'est ma nature. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime les humains, ou la Création. Ou même comme les archanges, ou comme notre Père. Je t'aime comme je peux seulement aimer quelqu'un que je connais depuis plus de six mille ans quelqu'un contre qui, mais surtout avec qui je me suis battu quelqu'un qui a toujours été à mes côtés pour me protéger quelqu'un avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie, mes passions, mes expériences. Je t'aime comme je peux seulement aimer quelqu'un qui comprend la Terre et l'humanité comme je la comprends. Je t'aime comme je peux seulement aimer quelqu'un qui est prêt à se battre contre l'ultime adversaire pour moi – avec moi. C'est une forme d'amour qui n'existe que pour toi, mon cher Crowley, et aujourd'hui il est temps que je te le dise.

Les joues de Crowley avaient viré rouge pivoine, et il avait les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Les derniers mots d'Aziraphale s'éteignirent doucement dans un silence empli des bruits du parc. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'ange pour réaliser que la main de Crowley, toujours dans la sienne, tremblait légèrement. Le démon ouvrit la bouche, et Aziraphale crut qu'il allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais il la referma sans que le moindre son n'en sorte. Son visage devint un peu plus rouge, si c'était encore possible. Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, et son cœur commença à battre un peu trop vite.

-Crowley, ça va ?

Crowley fronça les sourcils, essaya de dire quelque chose, se ravisa.

-Mon Dieu, Crowley, je suis désolé, est-ce que c'était trop ? Trop tôt ? Je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne…

Il se tût lorsque les lèvres de Crowley se posèrent sur les siennes, lui tirant une petite exclamation de surprise. Les doigts du démon serrèrent les siens, comme s'il avait peur qu'Aziraphale disparaisse. L'ange sourit. Si les mots échappaient à Crowley, alors il lui offrirait sa réponse par un moyen qu'il comprenait. Un baiser qui transportait six mille ans de sentiments inavoués, de phrases inachevées, de caresses inassumées. Six mille ans d'un amour que de simples mots humains ne peuvent pas traduire. Et cette fois-ci, nous n'essaierons même pas.

* * *

[1] Le numéro d'Aziraphale était le seul enregistré dans la mémoire de l'appareil.

[2] Les visiteurs habituels du parc, c'est-à-dire les espions, agents secrets et autres dangereux anonymes, ont leurs propres codes pour savoir qui se rencontre où et quel banc appartient à quel pays. Aziraphale et Crowley fréquentent le parc depuis si longtemps qu'ils ont été pris en compte dans les complexes équations de ces agents, bien que personne ne sache réellement quels pays ils sont censés représenter, ni pourquoi ils discutent toujours ensemble et jamais avec d'autres envoyés. Tout le monde évite leur banc, sans aucun besoin de la moindre intervention miraculeuse. Aziraphale et Crowley n'ont rien remarqué, bien entendu.

[3] Précision à l'attention du lecteur : contrairement à la croyance populaire, le pain est en fait dangereux pour la santé des canards, pigeons et autres volatiles, il vaut mieux leur donner des graines.


End file.
